Je suis sûre qu'il ne s'interesse pas à moi
by Malum-est
Summary: RLOC, SBOC, JPLE, ainsi qu'un Peter qui ne sert à rien et que je déteste cordialement. Enfin, il était une fois une nouvelle qui aimait un loup garou ainsi que les Beatles et une japonaise qui aimait un chien. LOVE MADE IN POUDLARD...
1. Premier jour, premiers ennuis

_Pseudo:Malum-est_

_Disclaimer: Tout est à Jk Rowling (si si je vous jure...)_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Chapitre 1 : Premier jour, premiers ennuis...

Par tous les esprits de l'Alhambra !

Je m'arrêtais net, les yeux grands ouverts devant ce qui, à présent devait être mon école.

Jamais je n'aurais imaginée...ça !

De ce bâtiment se dégageait une telle grâce, une telle majesté et en même temps une telle robustesse, c'était...magique. Je ris intérieurement du terme choisi pour une école de sorcellerie, ce qui me détendit un peu. Un tout petit peu, parce que j'étais quand même énormément intimidée !

-John, Georges, Paul, Ringo, ne m'abandonnez pas, murmurais-je en un seul souffle en fermant les yeux.

Je les rouvris quelques instants plus tard et ne pus m'empêcher d'être émerveillée. Pour un peu je ne regrettais même plus d'avoir due quitter tout mon monde pour me trouver ici. Je secouai vite la tête, comme pour empêcher cette idée malsaine de s'incruster dans mon esprit.

-...Mademoiselle ?sembla répéter pour la énième fois le meneur de la barque.

-Euh oui pardon ?lui dis-je, rougissant légèrement d'avoir été distraite.

-Nous sommes arrivés.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarquée que nous avions accostés sur l'autre rive du lac.

Celle où se dressait Poudlard.

Une femme était là, à me regarder. La soixantaine, longue, sèche et mince, ses yeux brillaient pourtant d'une lueur étrange, féline, comme ceux d'un chat.

Je remerciai le « monsieur de la barque » et me dirigeai vers elle.

-Bonjour, je suis Marisa ...

-...Viscomptes oui je sais, compléta-t-elle avec un sourire, le premier que je lui ai vu, compte à moi, je suis le professeur Mac Gonagall et c'est moi qui suis responsable de vous jusqu'à ce qu'on vous ai assignée à une maison. Suivez moi on vous attend.

Maison ?

Pendant que la suivais à grand peine (elle marchait vite malgré ses presque 60 piges) je lui posai la question. Elle m'expliqua qu'il y avait quatre maisons : Gryffondor, Serpentard, Pouffsoufle et Serdaigle. Et qu'en début de chaque année le Choixpeau choisissait quels élèves devaient aller en quelle maison.

Pendant qu'elle expliquait tout ça (mais avec plus de détails) on avait passé l'enceinte de l'écoles, traversé des multitudes de portes et longé des couloirs... Je me demande bien comment j'aller m'y retrouver...Enfin elle s'arrêta –et moi par la même occasion- dans une grande salle pleine de petits de 1ère année.

-Attendez ici que l'on vous appelle.

Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix.

Je regardais autour de moi, il semblait que les élèves, dès qu'ils étaient appelés, sortaient par une grande porte. Je m'approchais d'elle et y jetai un coup d'œil. C'était une énorme salle de réception avec quatre longues tables au-dessus desquelles flottaient quatre bannières. Je demandai alors à un petit roux qui me suivait depuis tout à l'heure s'il savait ce que chaque bannière voulait dire.

-Tu veux m'épouser ?

Non décidément ce n'était pas lui qui me donnerai ma réponse, je m'adressai alors à une fille derrière lui qui avait suivie la conversation et qui à présent riait à gorge déployée .Mais, avant qu'elle ait pu me répondre, le professeur Mac Gonagall dit :

-Viscomptes, Marisa.

Je fus poussée à l'intérieur de la salle sans ménagement et me dirigeai vers un tabouret sur lequel tout le monde s'était assis auparavant. On me mit alors un chapeau sur la tête qui murmura tel un vieux grand-père qui vient de tomber dans des escaliers (?) :

-mmm, je vois, beaucoup de détermination oui...GRIFFONDOR !

Tout le monde applaudit, et quelques (bon beaucoup) de sifflements fusèrent dans la salle. Cependant une table applaudit plus fort que les autres ; je décidai de me diriger vers elle. Une belle rousse me fit un signe de la main, je décidai de m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

-Salut moi c'est Lily Evans, préfète.

-Moi c'est Natsuki, me dit une belle japonaise.

-Et moi Alice, dit enfin une belle petite brune à l'allure douce.

-Enchantée, répondis-je aux trois avec un grand sourire.

-Tu as l'air un peu grande pour être en première année non ? Me questionna Natsuki.

-C'est qu'en fait je suis en 7ème année...

-Comme nous ! S'écrièrent alors les trois jeunes filles dans un accord parfait avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire inexpliqué, enfin plus inexpliqué encore le fait que je me mis à rire tout naturellement avec elles...Sûrement qu'elles avaient un je-ne-sais-quoi pour me mettre à l'aise...

-Mais, tu étais dans une école de sorcellerie avant non ? demanda Alice, reprenant son sérieux la première.

-Oui en Andalousie, elle s'appelait El Hambra.

-Ah...fit Natsuki un instant rêveuse, pourquoi tu es venue alors ?

-Natsu !!Gronda Lily, elle a peut-être pas envie d'en parler...

-Non non c'est rien, en fait la directrice est morte et personne ne veut la remplacer sous prétexte que c'est un poste maudit.

-Maudit ??

-La directrice n'est pas morte...de façon naturelle.

Un silence s'installa entre-nous un instant avant que la conversation reprenne sur Lily, qui avait assistée à un festival de musique sorcier. Elles parlaient de groupes inconnus pour moi, j'en profitais pour jeter un coup d'œil au reste de la table.

Se remarquaient tout de suite une bande de trois beaux mecs, occupés à jeter des projectiles sur la table voisine. Je crois bien que c'étaient de sacrés Don Juans, chaque fois qu'ils regardaient une fille qui était assise à les admirer, celle-ci rougissait comme une tomate et plongeait sous la table. En fait, seuls deux s'amusaient à ça, un des trois, un canon aux boucles blondes foncées désordonnées, aux beaux yeux gris et au charme angélique rebelle refusait de se prêter à ce jeu, je crois que c'est ça qui me l'a rendu sympathique. Le deuxième, avait des cheveux raides noirs de jais et des yeux chocolat à la crème avec lesquels il voyait le monde à travers des petites lunettes, lui aussi faisait rougir les filles mais je crois qu'il aurai préféré que ce soit Lily qui s'intéresse à lui car il n'arrêtait pas de lui jeter des coups d'oeils qu'il croyait furtifs. Quand au troisième je crois bien que c'était le sommet de la « cannonité », musclé, enfin comme les autres, ses cheveux châtains bouclés lui tombaient avec une nonchalance calculée sur ses yeux d'un bleu nuit. Sentant sûrement mon regard, il me fixa droit dans les yeux, sortant « le pack du séducteur » sourire tout compris. Il s'attendait à ce que je fonde sur place j'imagine, mais je ne lui fis pas ce plaisir. Je me contentais d'esquisser un maigre sourire poli avant de détourner mon regard sur les autres élèves. Vexé, je vis son visage s'assombrir du coin de l'œil, il avait compris que je n'étais pas facile. Sinon, semblait aussi appartenir à leur bande un petit gros dont on se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien foutre avec eux.

Sirius

Je ne comprends pas.

Elle était là, magnifique créature aux longs cheveux lisses et bouclés, châtains et dorés, au visage parfait, au teint mat exotique, à nous scruter de ses beaux yeux miels pailletés d'or quand son regard croisa le mien. A ce moment-là, j'avais déjà décidée qu'elle serait à moi. Je lui souris irrésistiblement, d'un sourire auquel encore aucune fille m'ayant connu ai pu résister Elle se contenta de me sourire d'un sourire qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait. Vexé, je me réfugiai dans une colère froide.

«Ca ne marchera pas avec moi » semblait-elle vouloir dire.

C'est ce qu'on allaient voir ma belle.

Remus

Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard d'elle. De ces beaux yeux en amande à sa bouche bien tracée, tout en elle était parfait. Mon cœur reçus une petite décharge électrique. Inconsciemment ma bouche s'ouvrit. Et je restais là, à l'admirer...je crois bien que j'avais l'air bête mais ce n'était pas grave, une comète aurait pu tomber, je n'aurais toujours pas pu détacher mon regard et arrêter de me délecter de cet aura de charme qu'elle dégageait.

Mais c'est Sirius qu'elle regardait.

James

Je m'étais demandé pourquoi Sirius et Remus ne me répondaient plus depuis un moment et quand je me retournais je vis un Sirius renfrogné et un Remus béat d'admiration. Je suivis le regard de Remus et vis une belle fille occupée à parler à ma superbe Lily. Je crois bien qu'il avait le coup de foudre, mais il avait l'air assez bête avec sa bouche grande ouverte et ses yeux en soucoupe . Je lui lançais alors une des bombes à encre normalement destinées aux Serpentards. Cette bombe fit son effet car dès qu'elle atterrit, Remus réagit en m'en envoyant une géante qui malheureusement percuta Sirius. S'en suivit alors une belle bataille qui laissa les Serpentards en paix...un moment.

Peter

J'ai faim.

Marisa

La dernière élève était passée, Dumbledore, le directeur fit alors apparaître une gigantesque quantité de nourriture sur la table et les élèves se jetèrent littéralement dessus.

Je pris une part de tarte à la citrouille pendant que Natsu me demandait ce que j'écoutais comme musique.

-Vous connaissez les Beatles ?

-C'est des musiciens sorciers espagnols ?proposa Alice.

-Non non, je crois que ce sont des moldus, je me trompe ?dit Lily

-Exactement et ce sont les meilleurs musiciens que j'ai pu entendre, leurs chansons sont vraiment excellentes.

Devant leurs moues septiques, j'eus une idée :

-Attendez vous aller pouvoir juger par vous-même...

Je pris une petite boite dans laquelle j'avais, à l'aide d'un sort emprisonnée toute l'œuvre des Beatles, rapidement j'en fis sortir trois paires d'écouteurs que je donnais aux filles. Je leur mis alors « Blackbird ».A la fin de la chanson, les avis différaient :

-J'adore, je savais pas que les moldus pouvaient faire ça...dit Alice, des étoiles dans les yeux.

-J'ai le même avis que Alice, je suis sûre qu'ils sont quand même sorciers, sinon ils auraient pas pu faire ça...

-Et toi Natsu, qu'est-ce-t'en penses ?je commençai déjà à l'appeler par son petit nom.

-Je vous comprend pas, d'accord c'est bien mais je préfère quand même les « U'R Toys » répliqua Natsu, enfin faut dire que je suis assez hard pour la musique.

-Heureuse que ça ai plu à deux d'entre vous ...

-Moi ce qui me plairait c'est de voir Lily et James se peloter derrière un arbre. Dit soudain Natsu avec un grand sourire.

-Ca a absolument pas rapport...fit Alice, en partant d'un grand éclat de rire

-Natsu le jour où ça m'arrivera Dumbledore se rasera...

-Mais c'est qui ce James ?

-Ah oui c'est vrai, t'es nouvelle... regarde, fit Alice en me montrant le canon à lunettes que je regardais tout à l'heure, lui c'est James Potter, il poursuit Lily depuis la première année, et celle-ci reste désespérément sourde à ses avances, à côté, le beau brun c'est Sirius Black, coureur de jupons, le beau blond c'est Remus Lupin, le seul des trois qui soit un temps soit peu sympathique et le dernier c'est Peter Pettigrow, personne ne sait ce qu'il fait avec eux. Ensemble ils forment « Les maraudeurs ». Ils se sont fixés comme but de ne jamais être comme les autres, de toujours contourner les règles et ...

-...de séduire le plus de filles possibles. Continua la japonaise qui n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de rire.

-Arrête y a rien de drôle ! Fulmina Lils.

-Désolé, mais je me rappelle encore du jour où, à Près au Lard, il était tellement occupé à te regarder qu'il était rentré dans un poteau.

Lily s'autorisa un sourire, mais ne pus s'empêcher de rire quand elle vit qu'on riait toutes...

Soudain, une chose tomba sur la pauvre Alice assise à côté de moi l'éclaboussant entièrement d'encre. Elle ne sut comment réagir. Je regardai dans la direction dans laquelle la bombe était venu et vit le visage triomphant de Sirius avec un James hilare à côté de lui. Cela me mit hors de moi, mais je ne fus pas la seule car l'instant d'après je vis Natsuki se saisir d'une cuisse de poulet qu'elle s'apprêtait à lancer, ne voulant pas être en reste je me saisis vite d'un morceau de tarte qui atterrit sur les deux garçons presque'en même temps que la cuisse. Sirius fut un instant désorienté quand il reçut ma part de tarte sur la figure mais ne tarda pas à réagir. L'instant d'après nous reçûmes Natsu, Lily, Alice et moi une avalanche de bombes à encre auxquelles nous ripostèrent tant bien que mal en jetant toute la nourriture qui se trouvaient à notre portée. Mais avant que ça ne se transforme en une bataille générale, Mac Gonagall se précipita vers nous, stoppant net les tirs en cours.

-5 points de moins pour chacun de vous, Potter, Sirius, Lupin et Pettigrow je vous verrai lundi en retenue. Quant à vous mesdames, j'espérais un peu plus de tenue de votre part, surtout de vous, mademoiselle Evans en tant que préfète.

-C'est de ma faute professeur. Dit Natsu en baissant les yeux.

-Vous serez donc punie mademoiselle Lee, je vous attends lundi en retenue.

Je n'allait quand même pas laisser Natsu endosser la responsabilité de ce dont j'étais moi aussi coupable :

-Non attendez, moi aussi je suis coupable !

Mac Gonagall haussa un sourcil et Natsu m'adressa un large sourire de reconnaissance.

-Et moi aussi, fit Lily.

-Moi tout autant, dit alors en rougissant Alice.

Je crois bien avoir vu s'esquisser un sourire compréhensif sur le visage du professeur, avant qu'elle ne nous réponde :

-Bien, vous serez donc en retenue lundi, toutes les quatre.

Ce n'est que quand elle partit que la conversation reprit :

-Je vous remercie les filles.

-C'est normal Natsu, on n'allaient pas te laisser toute seule.

-Enfin y a tout de même un bon côté à tout ça.

-Vraiment ? fit Lily à Natsu avec une curiosité non dissimulée.

-J'avais comme projet d'aller me faire teindre les cheveux chez le coiffeur mais là c'est plus la peine.

-...

-Tentative d'humour désespérément inutile. Rajout a-t-elle alors en riant d'elle-même d'un rire de malade mental qui eut pour effet de provoquer chez moi et les autres filles un rire incontrôlé qui dura tout le dîner.

Sirius.

Elle m'avait jeté de la tarte à la figure.

Doucement, une idée de vengeance commença à germer dans mon esprit.

Remus

Elle riait, elle parlait, chaque geste qu'elle faisait dégageait charme et élégance. J'avais remarqué la façon dont elle avait soutenu Natsu, ce qui n'avais fait que hausser encore plus l'opinion que j'avais d'elle. Enfin, j'étais sur qu'elle sortirait avec Sirius. Il les a toutes de toute façon.

Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrivait ? J'étais en train d'idoler une fille qui venait d'apparaître dans ma vie et je jalousais Sirius sous prétexte qu'il avait du succès auprès de la gent féminine !!

Je crois que je devrais prendre mes distances avec cette fille dorénavant...


	2. Petite farce et grand conseil

Chapitre 2 : Petite farce et grand conseil...

Arrivées dans nos dortoirs nous nous affalâmes, chacune sur le lit le plus proche.

C'est fou ce que c'est bon de se blottir dans une grosse couette. Mais c'est que j'avais chaud aussi.

Deux choix s'offraient à moi : ou je changeait de couverture et en prenait une toute fine contre laquelle je ne pourrais pas me blottir, ou alors j'enlevais mon pyjama et restais en petite tenue.

Je crois que j'aimerais opter pour le second choix, mais je ne me sentirai pas à l'aise.

ARRRGHHHH ! C'est le moment de dormir maintenant, pas celui de peser le pour et le contre pour des choses aussi futiles. Dans un élan de courage que j'arrivais à assembler, je me glissai hors du lit, enlevais mes habits pour ne rester qu'en boxer et en soutifs. Avant de me remettre au lit je décidai quand même de mettre un short avant de me glisser sous la couette pour de bon.

Je sentis de l'eau glaciale sur mon visage, couler sur mon cou... Brusquement je me réveillai et rouler en dehors du lit... Entendant des rires et des protestations indignées, je me relevai pour voir les quatre maraudeurs en train de réveiller les autres filles en leur jetant de l'eau sur leur visage. Et c'est la que je vis Black qui me regardait triomphalement alors que tout mon être criait vengeance ! Tout à coup je me redressai en criant :

-Sirius Black, tu va me le payer !

Il avait sentit le danger je crois, car esquissant un sourire malicieux, il se mit immédiatement à courir. Et c'est immédiatement aussi que je me mis à sa poursuite. J'allais le rattraper, j'étais une bonne coureuse mais lui aussi .Il fallait le faire freiner sa course...Hey, il fait drôlement froid non ?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGHHHH !

C'est à ce moment critique que je réalisais que depuis un bon moment déjà, je courai après un mec en ne portant que des soutiens et un short !

Merde merde et merde !!J'aurai du rester en pyjama hier, j'aurai du prendre l'autre couette. A présent il était trop tard !...Réfléchissons, Qu'aurait fait John Lennon à ma place ? Quelle gourde, John Lennon n'est pas sorcier et ne porte pas de soutiens- gorges et en plus Sirius commençait à me distancer !

Pas le choix. Je lui sautai sur le dos ce qui nous fit tout les deux rouler par terre. Je m'apprêtais à le taper quand il me prit par les deux poignets.

-Tu ne peux rien Viscomptes, tu es à ma merci...fit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

Non mais il espérait quoi ? Que je lui dises « Oh oui embrasse-moi Sirius je n'attends que ça, depuis que je t'es vu je suis folle de toi, j'ai envie de toi !!! »

-Non non, je crois pas...Je le repoussais avec mes pieds et le plaquait contre le sol, lui tenant les mains derrière son dos...

-C'est toi, qui est à ma merci. Avoue que je t'ai battue et je te laisserai t'en aller.

-Jamais, répliqua-t-il en me dévisageant de ses beaux yeux bleus où brillait une lueur amusée.

Soudain on vit le reste des maraudeurs riants et dévalants les escaliers à toute vitesse, poursuivis par les filles qui leur lançaient des coussins. Profitant de ce moment d'inattention de ma part, Sirius me renversa et alla rejoindre ses amis, qui s'étaient réfugiés derrière un sofa. S'en suivit alors une belle bataille de polochons qui ne s'arrêta que quand nous fûmes tous épuisés.

-Dis donc tu dors toujours dans cette tenue en hiver Marisa ? J'aimerais bien voir ce que tu portes en été... lança James ce qui provoqua le rire à peine arrêtés de sa bande.

Hahahahahahahahaha. Ha. Il espérait sûrement me faire rougir avec cette remarque.

-Vraiment James ? C'est quand tu veux...Dis-je en souriant d'un air malicieux. Visiblement il n'avait pas compris que je blaguait car il rougit et jeta tout de suite un regard coupable vers Lily, Natsu éclata alors de rire, suivie par tout le monde.

-Bon, on as cours aujourd'hui, il faudrait pas être en retard le premier jour. Fit remarquer Lily.

-Ouais, moi je monte me préparer .Dit Alice en se relevant.

Finalement, tout le monde se leva et se dirigea vers le dortoir, après une courte bataille avec Sirius pour savoir qui monterait le premier les escaliers, il me laissa la place et, lui adressant un « à tout à l'heure » je suivis les filles qui étaient déjà rentrées dans le dortoir.

Je trouvai Sirius de plus en plus sympathique, mais il y avait ce Remus, qui ne faisait absolument pas attention à moi... Le problème, c'est que moi je ne me sens attirée que par les mecs qui m'ignorent un peu comme les mecs avec leur fameux instinct du prédateur... Bof ça doit sûrement être les hormones, de toute façons dès qu'un ado va mal ou a un problème on dit « c'est normal, c'est les hormones... ».Mais n'empêche qu'il était drôlement craquant, chaque fois qu'il évitait mon regard j'avais encore plus envie de le regarder... Fallait que je me calme, de toute façon ça se voyait bien qu'il s'intéressait pas du tout à moi, et puis si j'avais envie de sortir quelqu'un , c'était pas les mecs qui manquaient, je voyais bien leur regard se poser sur moi de manière...insistante.

_-Voilà que tu deviens crâneuse, dit la voix de ma conscience._

-Je crois que Maris ne restera plus longtemps célibataire...lança Natsu d'un air mystérieux.

-N'importe quoi, qu'est-ce tu racontes ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocente, Sirius s'intéresse à toi ...Continua Lily

- Ca ne veut pas dire que moi je m'intéresse à lui.

-Heureusement, sinon il t'aurai jeté après une ou deux semaines de relation de laquelle il aurait tiré le maximum

-Tu dis ça Lily parce qu'il est le meilleur ami de Potter...

-Enfin tout le monde sait que c'est un coureur, il ne peut pas être sérieux dans une relation. Dit Alice.

-C'est vrai mais s'il était vraiment amoureux Maris ??

-Ca ne changerait rien au fait que je ne sortirais pas avec lui, Natsu tu comprends, je ne ressens rien !

-N'empêche vous auriez fait un beau couple. Murmura alors Alice.

Remus

Nous étions déjà assis à table, en train de déjeuner, quand nous les vîmes arriver. Par je ne sais quel hasard, Marisa s'assit devant moi, ce qui me laissait tout le loisir de la regarder.

Lily, elle s'assit le plus loin possible de James, ce qui ne le gêna point, vu qu'il déménagea immédiatement pour se trouver à côté d'elle, ce qui la fit pousser un long, long soupir pendant qu'il lui lançait un « bonjour ma belle, je t'es manqué depuis tout à l'heure ? » accompagné d'un sourire séducteur qui fit se pâmer des filles à l'autre bout de la table. Sirius quand à lui, s'assis entre Natsu et Marisa. Quand à Alice, elle s'assit à côté de moi. Ce fut Natsu qui posa la question :

-En fait c'est qui d'entre vous qui a eut cette idée débile ?

Nous nous regardâmes entre nous, sans pour autant dire un mot.

-Je vois, la solidarité entre maraudeurs. Constata Lily.

-Si tu veux, je pourrai te le dire, mais contre un baiser.

-Je préfère encore ne rien savoir, James.

-Qu'il est doux d'entendre mon prénom sortir de tes lèvres !!Fit James sur un ton exagérément fiévreux qui nous fit tous éclater de rire.

-Tu seras moins content quand tu entendras le bruit que fera ma gifle sur ta joue. Fulmina Lily.

Sirius qui sentait le danger venir dit :

-J'avoue, j'avoue, c'est moi.

-Sirius, j'aurai du me douter...Fit Marisa.

-Pourquoi ça ?

-Tu avais l'air d'un mafioso qui préparait son coup quand tu es parti dormir.

-Un mafioso ?demanda Alice.

-Chez les moldus, un gang appelé la Mafia sème la terreur, il tue des gens, raquettent des marchands et ont des tas de trafics de prostitution et de drogue.

-Ca a l'air bien, je crois bien que je serais mofiso...

-Mafioso, corrigea Lily

-T'es bien parti pour en devenir un, à peine un jour que je te connais et je suis déjà traumatisée à vie, je crois bien que plus jamais je boirai d'eau froide. Dit alors Marisa sur un ton qui fit rire tout le monde.

Le reste du repas se déroula comme d'habitude, James courtisait la pauvre Lily qui à chaque fois qu'elle était à bout de nerfs lui envoyait une gifle, Sirius discutait à propos de Quidditch avec Natsu qui jouait avec lui dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, Alice lisait un livre à l'eau de rose et Peter se goinfrait de petits pains. Je tendis la main pour prendre le dernier petit pain avant que Peter ne l'avale et vit une autre main qui elle aussi se dirigeait vers le petit pain. Je levai les yeux et vit Marisa.

-Tu peux le prendre. Avons nous dit en même temps.

Elle éclata d'un beau rire perlé qui se communiqua vite à moi.

-Sérieux juste prends le.

-Non non c'est toi qui le voulais, répondis-t-elle.

-Toi aussi.

-Je crois que j'ai une merveilleuse idée.

-Ah ouais ?

-Ouais, une brillante, excellente, fabuleuse et merveilleuse idée.

-Qui est ?

-On va couper le petit pain en deux

-J'aurai jamais pu y penser, fis-je dans une espèce d'étonnement théâtral qui, à ma grande joie, la fit rire.

Elle prit sa baguette magique et le coupa en deux à l'aide d'un sort. Elle me tendit un bout. Un instant nos mains se touchèrent. Ce contact me fit étrangement du bien, tout en me gênant un peu.

-Bon appétit, me dit-elle encore avant de prendre une bouchée de son petit pain.

Marisa

Enfin il me voyait, enfin il me regardait...Et ce regard je dois le dire, il me plaisait...Il me brûlait ce regard, je sentais le rouge me monter aux joues, mais je fis de mon mieux pour ne rien laisser paraître.

Et là j'étais en train de manger la moitié d'un petit pain, dont le beau Remus Lupin possédait l'autre moitié. Curieusement, ça cette nouvelle fit se plaquer un grand sourire sur mon visage.

Le professeur passa alors dans la table et nous distribua nos emplois du temps. J'avais cours d'arithmancie dans dix minutes.

-Vous avez quoi maintenant ?nous demanda Alice.

-Arithmancie, 2 heures. Lui répondis-je

-Alors on est deux, fit Lily

-Non trois, continua Natsu.

-Non quatre, termina Alice.

Nous nous sourîmes.

-Et vous les garçons vous avez quoi ?demandais-je

-Défense contre les forces du mal, tous les quatre, répondit Peter

-Bon, à plus.

Nous nous levâmes pour aller vers notre premier cours de la journée.

Sirius

-Remus

Il se retourna

-J'ai remarqué comment tu regardais Viscomptes...

Il rougit et dit :

-Comment ça je regardait Marisa, enfin oui je la regardait mais normalement quoi...

-Remus, c'est James qui porte des lunettes, pas moi, j'ai bien vu qu'elle ne t'était pas indifférente.

Voyant que toute résistance était inutile il s'arrêta et me dit :

-Et moi j'ai bien vu comment toi, tu la regardait, et comme elle aussi a l'air de t'aimer...

-...Mais elle ne m'aime pas Remus justement, si je m'intéresses tellement à elle c'est justement parce qu'elle est la seule fille qui ai résisté à mon charme mais si elle te plait j'arrête immédiatement...

-Merci...mais, tu ne le dis à personne ; même pas à Cornedrue d'accord ?

-Sur la barbe de Dumbledore, fis-je en levant la main droite.

-Bon, on y va maintenant ?

-Attends, tu compte faire quoi ?

Remus me regarda un long moment dans les yeux, avant de dire :

-Franchement, je crois que je vais encore attendre un peu avant d'y réfléchir, et puis, de toutes les façons, je ne crois pas qu'elle voudra de moi.

Il m'agaçait vraiment Remus, avec sa manie de toujours douter de lui, alors qu'il avait presque autant de succès auprès des filles que James et moi...

-Mais bien sûr qu'elle voudra de toi, idiot !

-T'es sûr ?murmura-t-il.

J'acquiesçais.

Bien sûr que j'étais sûr, car j'allais personnellement m'en mêler tiens.

Marisa

A la fin de la journée, j'étais épuisée. Les cours s'étaient jusque là succédés sans fin. A présent, nous étions tous rassemblés dans la salle commune, en attendant le souper. J'étais tranquillement assise devant le feu à écouter les Beatles chanter « Can't buy me love », quand quelqu'un s'affala à côté de moi. Je tournais les yeux et vit alors Potter qui semblait sur le point de me dire quelque chose d'assez important et gênant, vu qu'il était rouge tel une tomate. J'enlevais mes écouteurs et lui demandai d'un ton direct ce qu'il voulait.

-Tu connais Lily, ah oui suis-je bête, bien sûr que tu la connais c'est même pour ça que je suis venue te parler, sinon je serai parti le dire à quelqu'un d'autre...

-...James, vas droit au but, t'as envie de sortir avec elle c'est ça, et tu sais plus quoi faire ?

Il me regarda un instant, surpris, les yeux grands ouverts et chuchota, le souffle coupé :

-Comment tu sais ça ?

J'éclatai de rire et dit :

-L'intuition féminine ou qui sait, les hormones peut-être... devant son air d'incompréhension je lui lançai un « laisse tomber c'est un petit délire personnel...»

- Enfin, tu ne saurais pas comment ...

Je le regardai un instant, avant de lui répondre :

-Tu sais James, je crois qu'une des choses qu'elle déteste chez toi c'est que tu soit un coureur de filles, si si, tu en ai bien un...Enfin, ça fait qu'elle ne sait pas si tu sera sérieux si jamais vous sortez ensemble, elle a je crois, peur de n'être qu'une proie de plus sur ton tableau de chasse.Ca c'est, à mon avis, la première raison. Sinon la deuxième, c'est que, tu es **trop** obsédé par elle Potter, c'est vrai, tout le temps à la poursuivre, à lui réclamer des baisers, je crois qu'elle en a marre. Si tu arrêtais de lui courir après, elle se demandera pourquoi et sera plus intéressée par toi, crois-en mon expérience... Et tu devrai aussi simplement essayer d'être sympathique en sa présence tu sais, ne plus avoir l'air arrogant et suffisant. Voilà.

Il avait suivi tout ce j'avais dit avec une extrême attention. A la fin il me dit :

-Waw Marisa, je sais pas trop quoi dire, faut dire que je m'attendait à un « laisse tomber » ou encore à ce que tu me donne un petit conseil merdique, mais là je suis épaté !

-Sachez que je ne donne pas de conseils merdiques, monsieur Potter.

Nous rîmes tout les deux de ma petite phrase à la Mac Gonagall.

La cloche du souper sonna alors à ce moment là.


	3. Quelle humidité!

Chapitre 3 : Baignade au lac.

Je reçus une serviette dans le visage qui me fit me réveiller. Deuxième fois que je dormais à Poudlard, deuxième fois qu'on me réveillait en me jetant un truc sur la gueule. C'est sûrement le sort qui s'acharne contre moi où alors les hormones... voilà que je disais n'importe quoi !

-keskispas ? Dis-je, sortant doucement des brumes de mes rêves.

-Vite met ton maillot, me cria alors Lily, on va aller se baigner dans le lac.

-C'est une sorte de tradition, m'expliqua Alice, toutes les années, le samedi de la rentrée on part s'y baigner.

Je sautai vite de mon lit à la perspective de me baigner dans l'eau fraîche et mit mon maillot deux pièces que j'avais pensée à emporter, au cas où. J'enfilais vite une petite robe par-dessus, prit une serviette et, avant de suivre les filles qui étaient déjà dans la salle commune, pris ma « boite à Beatles ».

Nous courûmes dans les couloirs où nous ne croisions personne, tout le monde faisant la grasse matinée en ce premier jour de congé. Quand nous arrivâmes au lac, on jeta nos serviettes et on plongea dans l'eau... Après avoir nagé une bonne demi-heure, nous nous affalâmes sur nos serviettes, afin de profiter un peu du soleil. Je mis néanmoins un mini-short, complexée comme j'étais par mes fesses.

Ce fut Natsu qui prit la parole en premier :

-Je ne pardonnes toujours pas aux garçons la farce qu'il nous on faite...ça vous direz pas de vous venger les filles ?

Nous nous retournâmes toutes vers elle en la regardant d'un air suspicieux :

-Tu aurais pas un plan toi par hasard ?demanda alors Lily.

-J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait leur rendre la pareille, enfin genre qu'on leur mettait du vernis sur les ongles pendant qu'il dormait, un vernis qui ne s'enlèvera que s'ils ne nous le demandent bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire maléfique.

-Et puis on pourrait bourrer leur chambre de réveils tous mis sur 6 heures, ajoutai-je

-Ouais mais il faudra pensa à isoler leur chambre pour que ça ne réveille pas tout Poudlard, fit Lily.

-J'adore ce plan...

-On est d'accord ?

On se regarda les une les autre et on hocha la tête.

-On le fait quand ?demanda Alice.

-Moi je propose demain, le dimanche généralement c'est pour faire la grasse matinée alors s'ils sont réveillés à six heures, ce sera pire qu'en semaine.

-Excellent, en parlant des loups, les voilà qui arrivent ! Précisa Alice.

En effet, on voyait les silhouettes des quatre maraudeurs qui s'approchaient vers nous.

Remus

Ce matin, James nous avait tous proposés d'aller nous baigner, on croyait que c'était une proposition innocente, mais quand on fut presque arrivé, on vit Lily, Marisa, Natsu et Alice, allongées sur des serviettes, et on compris tous que ce n'était pas par hasard si James nous avait conduis jusque là...

-Tu vas pouvoir te rincer l'œil mon bon Lunard, me glissa alors Sirius.

C'est vrai que Marisa était magnifique dans son haut de bikini rouge et dans son petit short kaki, le soleil se reflétait sur ses cheveux à moitié dorés. Elle était...la fille du soleil. Je ne pus l'admirer plus longtemps car elle leva les yeux et croisa mon regard, elle me fit un petit sourire avant de nous lancer un « Salut » auquel nous répondîmes tous.

Etrangement, elles étaient toutes de bonne humeur en nous voyant, même Lily que la présence de James rendait naturellement hystérique. Plus étrange encore le fait que James ne partit pas s'asseoir à côté de Lily et ne lui adressa qu'un petit bonjour.

Marisa

Je me demande pourquoi Remus me regardait, aurait-il, peut-être, des... sentiments pour moi ? Non je ne crois pas... Il fallait que je le sorte de ma tête, car c'était désespérant...

James lui, ne fut pas désespérant, j'étais même très fier de lui. Il fit comme si Lily lui était indifférente, il lui adressa le même bonjour qu'à moi et aux autres filles et partit s'asseoir à côté de Alice avec qui il engagea agréablement la conversation, sans pour autant essayer de la séduire.

Je vis alors une Lily surprise, et puis en colère, et puis même je crois jalouse. Ma brève étude avait aboutie, je savais maintenant que Lily tenait à James, il ne me restait plus qu'à savoir si elle l'aimait.

Sirius, se mit à côté de moi, il ôta son tee-shirt et découvrit son beau torse musclé pour ne rester qu'en bermuda. Il s'assit à côté de moi.

-Tu es tellement contente de me voir ?

Je me retournai vers lui et lui dit en éclatant de rire :

-Et pourquoi votre présence devrait me rendre heureuse, Black ?

-C'est que tu souriait quand tu nous avait vu venir.

-Je souriait bien avant...

-En pensant à moi, baby ? Fit il avec un air d'Elvis Presley.

Décidément il était trop ce mec.

-Ca va sûrement t'étonner, mais je ne passe pas mon temps à rêver de toi.

-Mais tu passes quand même une grande partie de ton temps à penser à moi.

-Sirius...

-Oui mon ange ? Fit il cette fois avec un accent italien.

Nous rîmes, et Sirius n'essaya plus sur moi sa drague de seconde qualité, je crois qu'il avait envie d'être proche de moi, mais en tant qu'ami.

Il me demanda alors si j'avais des frères et sœurs, il arriva à peine à me croire quand je lui dis que j'avais quatre grands frères et deux sœurs. On se parla alors de nos familles et j'appris qu'il avait un frère cadet et qu'il ne s'entendait pas très bien avec ses parents. Nous discutâmes ainsi pensant une heure au moins quand je sentis ma peau me brûler.

-Qui vient nager avec moi ?proposais-je tout en jetant des coups d'oeils à Remus qui semblait dormir.

-...

-Allez, s'il vous plait, c'est toujours mieux à deux.

-...

-Lily ?

-...

-Natsu ?

-Je... suis allergique à l'eau ?

-Tu viens de te baigner, Natsuki.

-Ai pitié !!

-Bon je vois, et toi Alice, bon elle dort, et toi James ?

-Je dors aussi.

-Tu parles

-Rouuuuuuuuuuptchhhhhhhhh, fit-il en mimant un ronflement.

-Et toi Sirius ?

-Enfin tu me le demandes pendant que j'étais assis juste à côté de toi, j'aurai bien répondu oui mais vu que je ne suis pas assez intéressant pour que tu daignes me le demander...

-S'il te plait.

-Non.

-Sirius, fis sur un ton de plus en plus suppliant.

-Tu te rends compte que tu parles à un être parfaitement invisible et inexistant ?

-Lèves toi.

-Quelle délicatesse, et sinon quoi ?

Il avait raison, et sinon quoi ? Voyant son tee-shirt roulé en boule à côté de lui, je m'en saisis et m'éloignais un peu avant de le mettre et lui dire :

-Ca ne te dérange pas si je le mouille ?

-Tu n'oserais pas, fit-il d'une voix assurée.

-Ah tu crois ?ajoutai-je en m'approchant dangereusement de l'eau.

-Marisa, je te préviens...il se leva brusquement.

-J'est tellement peur, Sirius, tellement que mes jambes vont lâcher et que je vais me retrouver au fond du lac. Avec ton tee-shirt.

-Toi j'en ai rien à faire, mais laisse mon tee-shirt à l'abri de toute humidité.

-Aha ? Bon, si c'est comme ça...

Et je plongeais dans l'eau du lac.

J'entendis alors un autre plongeon et vit Sirius qui nageait vers moi.

Je remontais vite prendre de l'air à la surface où Sirius était aussi remonté.

-Marisa, prends garde, fit il avant de nager vers moi avec la rapidité d'un poisson.

Je lui échappais quelques instants, mais les habits gorgés d'eau me retardaient et Sirius finit par me rattraper, il m'attrapa par la jambe, et voyant que tous mes efforts de me dégager étaient vains, je préférais « faire la morte ». Sirius, voyant que je bougeais plus, s'inquiéta et me remonta précipitamment à la surface. Il me secoua en disant mon nom. A la fin, quand j'eus l'impression qu'il était bien paniqué je lui dis d'une voix calme et posée :

-Tu pourrais arrêter de me serrer contre toi et de secouer comme un prunier Sirius ?

-Marisa espèce de folle tu m'as fait peur ! Dit-il, retrouvant cependant son air moqueur.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas lâchée...

-Ah, oui désolé.

Je nageai alors vite vers la berge et me hissai sur la terre ferme.

J'enlevais le tee-shirt quand j'entendis Black qui disait :

-Attention petit strip-tease !

Je le jetai alors exprès le plus loin que je pouvais, son tee-shirt. Sirius me jeta un regard faussement mauvais avant d'aller le chercher.

Je m'allongeais alors sur la serviette, après avoir jeté un regard à Lunard, comme j'avais entendu les autres le surnommer, et qui était en grande conversation avec Lily. Je mis « Lucy in the sky with diamonds ».Inconsciemment, je me mis à fredonner .Sirius n'était toujours pas venu. Je ne l'avais pourtant pas jeté énormément loin son habit.

Je sentis alors des gouttelettes froides sur ma peau, j'ouvris les yeux et vit alors Sirius avec dans la main une bouteille pleine d'eau.

-Sirius, arrête.

-Excuse-toi...

-De ?

-D'avoir mouillé mon tee-shirt.

-Il ne me resterait plus que ça...

-Bien, si c'est ça que tu veux...

Il renversa alors l'eau de la bouteille sur moi.

-SIRIUS !

J'observais les autres, tout le monde voulait connaître ma réaction. Et Sirius qui riait.

Je me précipitais vers lui, mais il courait déjà. Je ne pris pas beaucoup de temps à le rattraper, néanmoins, à chaque fois que je tendait la main pour l'attraper il s'échappait. Le problème aussi c'est qu'il connaissait mieux Poudlard et ses environs que moi, il prenait des virages pas possibles, il s'enfonçait dans des trous que je n'aurait jamais remarquée, et me faisait littéralement tourner en rond parfois.

Un peu, je ne lis plus du tout.

-Sirius, t'es où ?dis-je d'une voix coupée d'halètements.

J'entendis un bruissement de feuilles. On se serait crue dans un scénario de film d'horreur, l'héroïne est seule, dans un endroit qu'elle ne connaît pas...

Soudain, une main sortit du sol et m'agrippa le pied, me faisant m'écraser par terre. Je poussait un cri d'horreur et sans succès tentait de me défaire de l'emprise de cette main. Par Merlin, et par tous les esprits de l'Alhambra faites que quelqu'un vienne, tiens Sirius où il était ?

-Sirius !!

Soudain la main s'immobilisa et rentra sous terre. Je vis alors une trappe se soulever à l'endroit où se trouvait cette main et la tête de Sirius avec un grand sourire moqueur apparaître :

-Tu ma appelée mon ange ?

-Sirius ?dis-je encore trop hébétée pour comprendre, c'était, toi, lui ?

Son éclat de rire voulait sûrement signifier oui. Je me jetai sur lui et commençai à le taper de toutes mes forces, malheureusement il était plus fort que moi, il me tint les pieds et les mains et me sortit de la petite pièce où on s'était bagarrés. Il voulut me lâcher, mais dès que j'eus une main libre j'en profitais pour le gifler.

-T'es vraiment qu'un salop, tu te rends compte que j'étais morte de trouille ?

-Je vois, je ne peux pas te lâcher, fit-il en se frottant sa joue d'une main et en tenant mes mains de l'autre, pendant que je continuai à l'insulter.

Et là, avant que je puisse dire un mot, il se servit de son tee-shirt comme corde, et me lia les mains ensembles. Puis il me souleva et me mit sur son dos, à la manière d'un châle.

-Repose moi tout de suite !

-Pour que tu me tapes ? Dis donc Marisa, t'es pas très légère, je crois que tu manges trop.

Je lui donnais un coup de pied furieux pendant qu'il riait.

Ce ne fut que quand on arriva à côté des autres qu'il me reposa par terre et me délia les mains. Sitôt fait je lui envoyai une gifle magistrale. Finalement, quand je vis que tout le monde riait, je m'autorisais un sourire.

- Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que je lui ai fait !

-Tais-toi !!!!

Il commença néanmoins à raconter, pendant que les maraudeurs riaient sous l'œil assassin des filles.

Quand il eut terminé il vint tout de même chez moi, et, avec un sourire de séducteur auquel je restais de glace, il me demanda de lui pardonner.

Je lui sourit et dit :

-Ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte, Black.

-Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer au château les filles vous ne trouvez pas les filles ? Proposa Lily.

-Ouais, il commence à faire trop chaud, approuva Natsuki.

Je mis ma robe sous le regard de Sirius .Celui-ci avant qu'on les quitte, m'attrapa le bras et m'obligea à me retourner. Ce geste fut la goutte qui fit déborder le château d'eau, je lui envoyais mon pied dans un endroit bien stratégique, et partit rejoindre les filles qui me regardaient, une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

-Tu pense pas que tu y a été un peu trop fort ?me demanda Alice.

-Trop fort ? Mais c'est elle la victime dans cette histoire ! Me défendit Natsu.

-Tout à fait d'accord, il avait besoin d'être remis à sa place. Approuva Lily.

-Ouais vous avez sûrement raison, mais enfin...

-Mais c'est ça ton problème Alice, tu es incapable de faire du mal !

-C'est pas vrai, se défendit-elle.

-C'est pas un reproche, c'est une constatation, et puis c'est comme ça qu'on t'aime, rajouta Natsu en lui plaquant un gros bisou sur la joue.

-Dites, si ça tiens toujours pour la farce de demain, il vaudrait mieux qu'on aille chercher les réveils dès maintenant.

James

-A quoi tu joues avec Marisa ?demanda Lunard dans une colère froide à Sirius.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils :

-Mais je vois pas de quoi tu parles, on est juste devenus très bon amis c'est tout.

-J'ai remarqué comment tu te conduisait avec elle, tu la draguait !

-Du tout, se défendait Sirius, je me conduisait avec elle comme avec une amie, et puis, même si je la draguait, ce qui est faux d'ailleurs, elle ne s'intéressais pas du tout à moi je te l'assure.

-Tu me déçois énormément. Dit Remus avant de ramasser sa serviette et de s'éloigner vers Poudlard.

J'avais compris que la belle andalouse ne laissait pas celui-ci de glace.


	4. Vengeance!

Hello Redblesskid! Il faut dire que je ne connais pas très bien le Japon et ses rites, ce qui fait que j'ai commis cette faute mais, heureusement, je l'ai corrigée...:)Hello aussi Hinari que je remercie de m'avoir donnée de bons conseils, c'est que cette fic est un petit délire personnel, ce qui fait que tout le monde soit tout beau, intelligent et que les personnages vivent comme dans une série télé bizarre...Sinon pour le texte j'éspère que ça viendra. Mais te t'inquiètes pas, sur le conseil d'un amie je vais en faire une autre où le mal va triompher et faire de superbes orgies dans tout le royaume et à la fin tout le monde crève...Non je rigole je ne vais pas le faire. J'aime bien aussi l'idée d'écrire une petite biographie (hahaha j'adore parler de moi) alors, même si je sais que la plupart des gens vont sauter ce passage je vais quand même l'écrire:

Prénom: Hanna

Age: 14 ans le 17 février (vous avez intérêt à me souhaiter bon anniversaire maintenant :))

Pays: Maroc

Nationalité: belgo-marocaine

Loisirs: lire, écrire des fanfics Marysuesques, faire de l'escalade.

En éspérons que vous liriez!!

Marisa

Nous nous réveillâmes toutes les quatre à cinq heures et demie. Coincer les maraudeurs valait bien ce petit sacrifice. Nous prîmes alors tout nos vernis et le sac contenant les 54 réveils qu'on avait trouvées et transformés et qu'on avait passé la nuit à mettre sur 6 heures précises. Nous essayâmes de sortir hors du dortoir des filles et de rentrer dans celui des garçons sans faire du bruit, mais c'était sans compter sur Natsu qui retenait son rire à grande peine, rire qui fut contagieux car un instant plus tard nous étions toutes en train de pouffer et d'essayer de nous retenir. Finalement nous arrivâmes dans la chambre des garçons sans nous avoir fait repérer.

Lily jeta un sort d'isolement sonore qu'elle avait trouvée hier dans un livre de la bibliothèque, et on disposa tous les réveils dans tous les coins de la pièce. Je leur murmurai alors :

-Laissez-moi Sirius.

Elles acquiescèrent.

A nous deux.

Je m'amusait alors pendant un quart d'heure à lui vernier les ongles. Bien sûr, je lui mis chaque ongle d'une couleur : rose Barbie, noir, vert pistache, gris, orange, bleu « bubble-gum », couleur caca d'oie (celui là était en fait du vernis transparent auquel j'avais rajouté différents ingrédients), rouge sang, blanc et jaune fluo. J'avais commencé à dessiner des motifs quand Lily nous signala que ça allait bientôt sonner .Nous jetâmes vite un sort pour que le vernis sèche, un autre pour qu'il n'y que celle qui l'ai mis qui puisse l'enlever, et sortirent vite de la chambre.

Nous courâmes vers notre chambre où nous pûmes enfin sortir le rire que nous retenions depuis tout à l'heure.

-On fait quoi maintenant ?demandais-je.

-On ne dors surtout pas, imagine qu'ils aient envie de se venger maintenant. Fit Lily.

-T'as raison, si on parlaient ?proposa Natsuki.

-De quoi ?

-De toi et de James par exemple.

-Je ne vois pas...

-Ne fais pas l'innocente, on a tous vues comment tu étais quand il t'a ignorée l'autre jour.

-C'est pas vrai.

-Lily, on avaient promis de toujours se dire la vérité entre nous, ne sommes nous plus tes meilleures amies ?

Je compris alors. Moi, je n'étais pas leur meilleure amie, c'est pour ça qu'elle se taisait.

-Si vous voulez, je peux m'en aller. Fis-je en faisant mine de me lever.

-Assieds-toi, m'ordonna Natsu, tu est devenue notre meilleure amie maintenant, tu fais partie du groupe.

-C'est vrai ? Demandais-je un instant, heureuse qu'elle me considère comme ma meilleure amie.

-Absolument, dit Lily en m'entourant de ses bras.

-Oui, tu est notre meilleure amie maintenant, ajouta Alice dans un sourire chaleureux.

Nous nous fîmes toutes un câlin façon telletubies, avant que Natsuki ne dise :

-Lily tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question.

-Bon d'accord, je dois vous dire qu'en fait, je crois bien que j'aime James

-...Mais tu as peur qu'il ne te considère que comme un passade. Dîmes nous à peu près en même temps.

-Co...Comment vous savez ça ?

-On est tes meilleures amies tu te rappelle ? Fit Alice.

-Oui, enfin, je ne m'en suis rendue compte qu'hier, quand j'ai vu que James ne me harcelait pas. J'étais vexée et un peu en colère, j'ai eu peur qu'il ne s'intéresse plus à moi...

-Tu l'aimes, tu l'aimes !!!Cria alors Natsu.

-Oui, oui mais s'il te plait arrête de le crier...dit Lily en rougissant et, changeant de sujet, j'ai l'impression que Sirius veut sortir avec toi Maris...

-Non, moi j'ai plutôt l'impression qu'il veut devenir ami avec elle, un peu comme son frère. Dit Alice.

-J'ai moi aussi cette impression, et puis de toute façon, je vous l'ai déjà dit, il ne m'intéresses pas.

-Lui peut-être qu'il ne t'intéresse pas mais je crois que tu es assez sensible au charme d'un autre maraudeur. Dit soudain Natsu. Elle était perspicace cette fille.

-Vraiment ? Dit Lily en tournant de grands yeux étonnés vers moi.

-Euh... ouais, enfin non. Disons que Remus... m'intrigue...

-T'intrigue ?demanda Alice.

-C'est que, il ne me prête pas la moindre attention et ça m'attire assez vers lui, enfin de toute façon, ça se voit que je le suis indifférente. Je me fais du mal à trop espérer de lui.

-Tu as besoin de sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre, fit Natsu

-... ?

-Oui, ma théorie c'est que, si tu sors avec quelqu'un t'es trop occupée par lui alors tu vas plus penser à Remus.

- Je ne vois pas avec qui je pourrai sortir...

-Mais avec plein de garçons ! Tu es déjà très populaire auprès d'eux.

-Bof...mais toi Natsu, tu n'aurai pas par hasard des vues sur Jack Dircy ?

L'interpellée rougit pendant que Lily dit :

-Et moi qui croyais qu'elle voulait sortir avec Peter Pettigrow !!

La conversation continua ainsi sur les amours de Natsu, puis ceux d'Alice qui apparemment s'intéressait à un certain Frank Londubat.

Quand nous remarquâmes qu'il était déjà dix heures du matin et que les garçons n'étaient toujours pas venus se plaindre, on décida d'aller manger dans la grande salle.

On avait presque finies quand on les vit arrivés, tous les quatre, les mains dans les poches et la baissant les yeux...

Nous leur souhaitèrent le bonjour, auquel ils ne répondirent qu'en marmonnant.

Sirius s'assit à côté de moi, je lui tendis la main.

-Tu ne me sers pas la main ?

Il me jeta un regard noir pendant qu'on riaient toutes.

Vu qu'il ne voulait (ou plutôt ne pouvait) pas me serrer la main, je lui fis la bise, puis je m'assis et remarquait que personne ne parlait et que tout le monde me fixait d'une façon bizarre.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as embrassée Sirius. Me dit Alice, me regardant bizarrement.

-Oui je lui ai fait la bise, pourquoi ?

-Et bien !

-Je ne comprends pas, chez moi c'est une sorte de tradition, on se la fait entre tout le monde, même avec des gens qu'on vient de nous présenter. Enfin désolée si ça vous gêne, je ne vais pas imposer toute ma culture...

-Oh, c'est pas moi que ça va gêner. Me rassura Sirius avec un sourire.

Quand nous nous fûmes arrêtés de rire, Natsu demanda d'un air innocent :

-Vous avez bien dormis ?

Quatre paires d'yeux la fusillèrent du regard.

-Non, en fait on a été réveillés assez tôt. Répondit Remus.

-Oui et bizarrement, y avait... du vernis sur nos ongles, ajouta Peter tout bas.

Nous ne pouvions pas rater cette occasion de rire.

-S'il vous plait, ça fait depuis six heures du matin qu'on essaye de l'enlever, supplia James.

-Vous n'auriez pas pu l'enlever, il n'y a que celle qui vous l'a mis qui puisse le faire.

-Et qui me l'a mis ?demanda Sirius.

-Devine ?fis-je en plissant les yeux d'un air faussement mauvais.

-Marisa ! S'il te plait enlève-le moi.

-Pas après ce que tu m'as fait hier.

-J'en prie qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Attends que je réfléchisse...

Sirius me regardait d'un air effrayé, pendant que les autres souriaient.

-Attends-moi je reviens.

Je courus vers le dortoir chercher mon appareil photo et revins.

-Voila, Sirius montre tes mains ...

Après un moment d'hésitation, il regarda à gauche et à droite puis les sortit doucement ses mains de ses poches. Je pris une photo où on pouvait bien les voir, et sa tête aussi.

-Bon voilà Sirius, là, sur l'instant j'ai pas d'idée, mais si un jour je te demande quelque chose, n'importe quoi, tu devra le faire sinon je montrerai cette photo à toutes les filles de cette école.

Quand j'eus fini, un sourire éclairait tout mon visage et Sirius marmonna un vague « D'accord ».

Je pris alors ma baguette et prononçait la formule. Instantanément le vernis s'enleva et Sirius paru enfin se reposer.

-Et nous, demanda alors Peter, en regardant ses mains.

Les autres filles suivirent mon exemple et m'empruntèrent mon appareil. Sauf Natsuki qui demanda à Remus de se mettre en caleçon et de courir en tous sens dans le parc en criant « Vive Natsuki! ».Pauvre Remus, enfin ça m'a donnée une belle occasion de voir ses muscles.


	5. RR:Retenue et Révélations

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Je suis contente que vous ayez aimé ma fanfic, en espérant que vous aller aimer la suite._

_Bon ce chapitre est très, très court mais j'ai presque terminé le suivant !_

Natsuki-san

Aujourd'hui fut le premier jour où on dormit bien, et longtemps. Deux raisons étaient à cela: d'abord on avaient cours qu'à partir de dix heures et puis les maraudeurs nous laissaient tranquilles, qui sait ce qu'on auraient pu leur demander, maintenant qu'on avaient les photos...

La journée s'est passée normalement -enfin à part le fait qu'un élève a vomit en cour de potions-, à la fin on était tous crevés et on ne rêvait que d'un bon bain et d'une nuit de sommeil. Mais, on avait heure de colle avec Mac Gonagall et les maraudeurs (AARGHH)... C'est drôle mais depuis que Marisa était là, on s'était rapprochés, avec les Maraudeurs. Je ne sais pas si c'était mal ou bien.

Enfin, Mac Gonagall nous mis par groupe de deux: Lily-Remus, Alice-Peter, Marisa-James et Sirius et moi. Chaque groupe était chargé d'une tâche. Avec Sirius, on devait ramasser toutes les saletés du couloir. Je dois dire qu'on s'est bien amusés, malgré les saletés.

Marisa

Je me suis retrouvée avec James à nettoyer la grande salle.

-Heu...elle t'a dit quelque chose?

Pas besoin de préciser de qui il parlait. Mais, est-ce que j'avais le droit de lui révéler les sentiments de Lily ? Surtout maintenant qu'elle me considérait comme sa meilleure amie. Un instant, une meilleure amie souhaite toujours faire le bonheur de l'autre, et si je disais à James ce qu'elle pensait de lui, ça ne pouvait que faire leur bonheur à eux deux. Heureusement que j'étais là...

-Tu sais James quand tu as arrêté de la harceler, elle a été... surprise...

-C'est tout ? Fit il avec une pointe de déception dans la voix ?

-Non, en fait, elle t'aime.

James laissa tomber l'éponge qu'il avait à la main et resta quelques minutes la bouche grande ouverte, avant de se redresser brusquement et de monter sur un table en faisant une espèce de danse de la victoire, avec des cris de la victoire.

-James redescend espèce de malade, Rusard peut venir !! Lui dis-je en lui tirant sur sa manche.

-Oui oui je suis malade, d'amour et pour elle, elle ELLE, et elle m'aime oui elle m'aime !!!!

Quand il se fut calmé, je lui dis :

-Bon écoute, comme j'ai pas envie que tu gâches ça, je te conseille et t'ordonne de ne pas recommencer à la poursuivre, et puis tu l'ignores pas carrément non plus,essaye de parler avec elle sans essayer de la draguer. Compris ?

-Tout ce que tu voudras, je te serai dévoué maintenant ...

-Je ne te demande rien, juste essayes de faire que Lily ne sache pas que c'est moi qui t'ai raconté.

-Oui, tous ce que tu voudras, répéta-t-il rêveusement.


	6. Pré au Lard!

_Et voici un autre chapitre !_

Marisa

Le mois de Septembre s'était écoulé lentement, entre les cours intéressants, certes, mais harassants et les devoirs interminables, on avait pas chômés. Sirius était devenu mon meilleur ami, Remus m'ignorait toujours quoique je le surpris à me regarder intensément, ce qui m'attirait encore plus vers lui. Lily aimait de plus en plus James, qui faisait de son mieux pour changer de comportement avec toutes les filles. Je dois dire que quand j'étais avec Sirius, la plupart des fille me regardaient avec envie, comme la plupart des mecs le regardaient lui avec envie... Sirius multipliait les conquêtes, mais moi je ne sortais avec personne, malgré la théorie du professeur Natsuki-san. Oh, ce n'était pas les demandes qui manquaient. Je me rappelle encore l'autre jour, j'étais avec Sirius dans un couloir quand un minuscule petit brun de première année courut vers nous.

-Marisa ! Avait-il crié.

Sirius et moi nous nous retournâmes.

-On se connaît ? Dis-je d'une voix à la fois curieuse et surprise.

Il me tendit alors un bouquet de roses que je n'avais pas encore vue et mis un genou à terre. Je jetai un regard noir à Sirius qui essayait de s'empêcher de rie.

-Oh Marisa, tu es mon soleil, mon oxygène, sans toi je ne peux pas vivre. Je t'aime Marisa, je t'aime et je n'ai pas honte de le crier : JE T'AIME !

Tout le monde dans le couloir regardait. La situation était... gênante. Le fait que Sirius riait à gorge déployée n'arrangeait rien.

-Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

-Euh...écoute...comment tu t'appelles au fait ? (Le rire de Sirius redoubla)

-Jim, Jim Tobol, me répondis-t-il avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

-Oui, donc, Jim je suis très... flattée des sentiments que tu me portes, mais je ne te porte pas les mêmes, désolée.

Devant son air désespéré, j'eu un élan de compassion. Je me baissais et lui donnait un bisou sur la joue. Il leva les yeux et je vis alors un énorme sourire qui éclairait son visage.

-Viens me revoir dans 7 ans, si tu voudra encore de moi, lui fis-je avec un clin d'œil.

-Bien sur que je voudrais encore de toi, même si tu es centenaire. Et, heu...tu pourrais garder les fleurs ?

-Mais bien sur, elles sont magnifiques (il rougit du compliment), bon ben salut !

Sur ce j'agrippai un Sirius hilare par sa robe de sorcier et je le traînais avec moi loin de ce couloir de la honte.

Quand nous fûmes arrivés à la grande salle, on trouva le reste des Maraudeurs et des filles assis devant le feu à discuter. Ils tournèrent les yeux vers nous.

-Marisa a un prétendant !

-Sirius !lui hurlai-je en lui lançant le bouquet de roses malheureusement sans épines à la figure. Sirius leva le bouquet et dit :

-Regardez ce qu'il lui a donné, et elle l'a même embrassé !

Remus, qui était tranquillement assis à lire avait l'air bizarrement tendu.

Je crois bien qu'il attendait tout simplement la suite, comme tout le monde. Sirius commença alors à raconter. Quand il eut fini, tout le monde riait.

Bizarrement encore, Remus semblait soulagé.

Mais qu'est ce que j'avais tout le temps à m'occuper de lui ?

_-Tu l'aimes, me souffla alors ma conscience_

N'importe...elle avait raison ! Merde, je n'aurai pas pu tomber amoureuse d'un de ces mecs fous de moi ? Ca aurait été plus facile...

-Elles sont quand même belles, ces roses... dit alors Alice.

-De toutes façons, je préfère les tulipes.

Pourquoi j'avais dit ça ? Est ce que j'espérais que Remus m'en offre ?

_-Ah Remus, Remus toujours Remus, me souffla cette petite voix qui commençait sérieusement à m'agacer._

C'est alors que Lily nous annonça qu'il y aurait un bal pour Halloween.

-Un bal ? Mais j'ai pas pensée à prendre de robe avec moi ! Dis-je soudain inquiète.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu pourras toujours en acheter une à Pré au Lard.

-Pré au Lard ?

-C'est un village d'à côté, m'expliqua James, tes parents ont sûrement du te signer une autorisation, normalement les sorties y commencent le premier Samedi d'octobre.

-Mais c'est cette semaine, les filles vous m'y accompagnez ?

-Désolée, fit Lily, il y a une réunion des préfets pour préparer la fête le samedi.

-J'ai une colle avec Binns, il m'a surprise en train de ronfler, fit Lily.

-Et toi Natsu, s'il te plait dis moi que tu es libre...

-J'y vais déjà avec Jack, dit-elle en rougissant brusquement.

On se retourna vers elle.

-Vous sortez...ensemble ?lui demandais-je avec un grand sourire.

-Oui, enfin, non, c'est...compliqué, bredouilla-t-elle.

Sentant qu'elle était gênée, je continuai ma ronde.

-Sirius, toi, accompagnes moi, s'il te plait !!!

-Moi ? Mais ça va pas !

-Sirius, je t'en prie, je n'ai pas envie d'y aller toute seule.

-Même avec ses petites amies il refusait d'allait faire les magasins, dit James.

-Justement, moi je suis ta meilleure amie, fis-je en le prenant par les épaules et en lui faisant un sourire suppliant.

-Non.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que je sais très bien comment ça va se passer, on va aller dans un magasin où tu verras une robe « trop mimi » et tu voudras l'essayer pendant que je te suivrai avec toutes les autres robes que tu auras choisies. Après, avant de payer, tu décideras d'aller voir dans les autres magasins s'il n'y en a pas une mieux. On fera alors tout les magasins et on reviendra finalement vers le premier.

-Sirius ça va pas se passer comme ça, juré.

-Je préfère ne pas prendre de risques.

-Au nom de notre amitié !

-ARGH ! Mais pourquoi tu n'irais pas un autre jour avec tes copines ?

-Parce que tout le monde aura déjà pris les plus belles robes !

-C'est non !

Soudain, mon visage s'éclaira :

-De toute façon tu es obligé de venir.

-Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

-Tu te rappelles une certaine photo avec un certain Sirius et un certain vernis ?

Devant sa mine déconfite je le pris dans mes bras et lui dit :

-Allons, tu va voir on va bien s'amuser tu verras.

-Tu me le payeras Viscomptes.

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis, pour l'instant j'ai toujours la photo.

Samedi, je me levai de bonne heure et enfilais mon slim noir (mon père me l'avais ramené du futur) et un gros pull over mauve qui m'allait à merveille. Je courus alors vers le dortoir des mecs et sautai sur le lit de Sirius en lui ordonnant de se lever. Quand il me dit que, pour garder ma santé mentale il valait mieux qu'il ne se lève pas, j'entrepris de lui enlever sa couette.

Il avait raison quand il m'avait dit que ça pouvait porter atteinte à ma santé mentale.

-Sirius mais ça va pas de dormir tout nu ? Fis-je en m'éloignant de lui.

Heureusement je n'avais pas tout vu.

-La nudité est une chose totalement naturelle, fit-il en faisant mine de se lever.

Je me précipitai alors vers le lit le plus proche et mit ma tête sous les draps.

Surprise !

C'était le lit de Remus.

Mon dieu qu'il était beau quand il dormait ! Il ouvrit alors les yeux et faillit tomber de son lit quand il me vit.

-Marisa ? Qu'est ce tu fais dans mon lit ?

Bonne question.

-Heu j'essaie de m'échapper à cette vision d'horreur, fis-je en montrant du menton la direction de Sirius.

Il jeta alors un coup d'œil et par la même occasion un coussin en disant :

-Sirius tu pourrai au moins rester dans ton lit quand une visiteuse vient nous voir.

-Mais c'est elle qui m'avait demandée de me lever ! Se défendit Patmol.

J'enlevais le drap de sur la tête en me couvrant les yeux et ripostai :

-Tu aurai pu me dire que t'étais à poil!!Bon part t'habiller maintenant espèce d'exhibitionniste.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sirius fut prêt et on put enfin descendre prendre le petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Après avoir faite échouer deux tentatives de Sirius de m'asperger de jus de citrouille, nos estomacs étaient bien calés pour la journée et on put enfin aller à Pré au Lard. Sur le trajet on rencontra Natsuki qui marchait à côté de Jack Dircy. Ils se tenaient la main ! Sirius quant à lui avait rencontré un copain de l'équipe de Quiddich et ils parlaient tout les deux du prochain match. Ce copain n'arrêtait pas de me jeter des regards qui me mettaient mal à l'aise, et je fus soulagée de voir qu'on était enfin arrivés. Je me tournais vers les deux garçons et dit :

-Bon je crois qu'il est temps de se séparer, Sirius tu viens ?

-Vous allez où, je peux peut-être vous accompagner ?

ARGGH, il n'en était pas question, déjà que j'avais supporté son bavardage et ces coups d'oeils indiscrets durant tout le trajet...

-Je doute que tu veuilles aller dans des boutiques de vêtements pour sorcières, Nick. M'empressais-je de répondre.

Nick regarda Sirius d'un air interrogatif, celui-ci qui ne voulait pas que je raconte le pourquoi du comment s'empressa de lui dire au revoir.

Une vraie sangsue, ton copain.

Soit gentille, t'as pas remarquée qu'il n'avait d'yeux que pour toi ?

Justement, il me regardait comme un psychopathe.

Sirius se contenta de rire. On entra alors dans la première boutique que je vis. A partir de ce moment-là je devins folle. Tellement d'habits magnifiques, tellement d'habits que je n'avais pas et qui devaient sûrement m'aller ! Je me précipitais alors vers eux et commencer à essayer de dénicher la perle rare. Finalement un monceau de perles rares s'amoncelaient dans les bras de Sirius qui me demanda si je n'étais pas sensée acheter seulement une robe. J'étais déjà dans la cabine. Je commençait alors à mettre tous les habits, tee-shirts, jeans, pull over, pulls, jupes, shorts, chemises, gilets... Tout y passa. Finalement je me décidais pour une jupe courte en jeans et en dentelle. Quand je sortis et dit que je ne prendrai que la jupe, Sirius faillit me tuer :

-Depuis tout à l'heure tu prend des tonnes d'habits, depuis tout à l'heure je te suis en les portant comme un âne, depuis tout à l'heure tu les essayes pour à la fin ne prendre QU'UNE JUPE !

-Sirius, la photo...

Il se calma intantannément.

Ce n'est qu'à la septième boutique que je trouvai LA ROBE. Dès que je la vis je sus que c'était MA ROBE. Celle qu'on avait crée et fait exister sur terre que pour moi. Quand le vendeur me dit que c'était la seule qu'ils avaient, car c'était la création d'un designer qui ne faisait que des modèles uniques à prix modique, j'ai littéralement sauté de joie. Pendant que Sirius me suivait, je rentrai en trombe dans une cabine d'essayage. Elle m'allait à ravir. C'était une robe noire qui commençait au-dessous des aisselles et qui finissait au dessus de mes genoux. Au niveau de la taille, il y avait une espèce de ceinture de kimono rouge, et la robe devenait plus large, pour se terminer crépue. Je sortis alors et demandai à Sirius comment il me trouvait. Il resta quelques instants à me regarder et sourit :

-Elle te va à ravir... Bon on peut rentrer maintenant ?

-Attends, il ne me reste plus qu'à payer.

-Ah, fit-il avec un soupir de soulagement.

-Et de m'acheter des boucles d'oreilles, un collier et des chaussures.

-Ah, fit-il avec un soupir de découragement cette fois.

Pendant que Sirius me suivait avec mes achats dans les bras (ça faisait partie du marché) je rentrai dans un magasin nommé « Accesorcières » où je trouvai mon paradis. J'aurai pu rester toute ma vie là-bas s'il n y avait pas eu Sirius qui rouspétait derrière moi. Je me décidai pour des boucles d'oreilles en tête de mort et un long collier de perles rouges et noires, avec un grand espace vide entre chacune d'elles. Quand j'eus acheté des petites ballerines noires cirées, je rendis à Sirius sa liberté. Celui-ci sauta de joie et commença à courir en criant « je suis libre » dans la rue. Il m'invita alors dans le « Chaudron baveur » pour fêter sa délivrance.

Il faisait bon là bas. Une multitude de sorcières et de sorciers, ainsi que des élèves de Poudlard, étaient attablés aux différentes tables. On s'assit au fond et Sirius commanda deux bières-au-beurre à la serveuse que visiblement il connaissait bien. On était tranquillement en train de boire et de parler quand un garçon se dirigea vers nous. C'était Joël Larsen, mon coéquipier en enchantements. Assez séduisant, il était batteur dans l'équipe de Serdaigle. Il me demanda si je pouvais venir deux minutes, pour qu'il me parle.

-Je viens, dis-je à Sirius en suivant Joël hors du Chaudron baveur.

Quand nous fûmes dehors, il resta quelques instants à se passer la main dans les cheveux dans un geste affreusement sexy avant e me dire :

-Heu...Marisa, j'ai appris qu'il y avait un bal pour Halloween, je sais qu'il y aura plusieurs à te le demander, mais je voulais être le premier ...C'est que je te trouve vraiment super comme fille, alors voilà, ça te dirait d'y aller avec moi ?

-C'est gentil Joël, mais je ne sais même pas si j'y vais.

Pourquoi j'avais dit ça moi ? Bien sûr que j'y allais, que ce soit juste pour mettre la robe !

_-Tu attends que ce soit Remus qui te le demande_

_-Ah tais-toi, c'est pas le moment de te la ramener._

-Euh d'accord, enfin si tu change d'avis...

Je lui souris et lui répondit un gentil d'accorde avant de retourner rejoindre Sirius.


	7. ARGH cette Viola!

_Pour ma petite Tomoé chérie !!_

Demain c'était le jour J. Demain c'était le 31 Octobre, le jour du bal, et je n'avais toujours pas de cavalier ! Je préférais y aller seule que sans Remus, car maintenant, j'en étais sure, j'étais folle de lui. Mais il ne me le demandait pas, pourtant il n'avait pas de cavalière.

_-C'est parce qu'il a pas envie que tu viennes au bal avec lui ma fille, quand est-ce que tu comprendras qu'il ne t'aime pas ??_

Si jamais je pouvais lui taper dessus à cette voix, je l'aurai écrabouillée avec plaisir, mais tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était de me taper la tête contre un mur. Ce que je préférais éviter.

J'essayais d'être le plus possible avec Remus, mais il y avait toujours une troisième personne, pour une raison inconnue, jamais Remus n'était seul avec moi. La plupart du temps j'étais avec Sirius et Natsu, ils étaient devenus très amis. Ils feraient un hyper beau couple mais je savais que Sirius n'était pas près pour une relation durable, au contraire de Natsu. De toute façon Natsu sortait avec Jack maintenant, et elle ne voyait que lui, n'aimait que lui, et ne nous rabattait les oreilles qu'avec lui. Cependant je ne l'aimais pas, il ne cessait pas de me draguer, même quand il y avait Natsu. Elle, ne voyait rien, c'est vrai quand on dit que l'amour rend aveugle.

Mon dieu que j'avais hâte de mettre ma robe ! Elle était trop belle, il ne se passait pas un seul jour sans que j'ouvre le paquet où elle était rangée. Mais je ne voulais pas l'essayer, jusqu'au bal, plus je patienterais, et plus le moment venu serait bon à savourer !

Aujourd'hui Sirius m'attendait à la sortie du cours. Il avait l'air assez perturbé et même en colère. Il me fit un signe et je partis le rejoindre sous le regard envieux des autres filles de la classe.

-Sirius, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il m'entraîna un peu plus loin, dans une salle vide et ferma la porte.

-Tu connais Viola ?

-Ben oui, ta petite amie.

Viola était une de ses récentes conquêtes, une Poufsouffle.

-Elle...elle... a cassé avec moi ! Eclata-t-il. Tu te rends compte ! Jamais de ma vie quelqu'un n'a cassé avec moi, c'est toujours moi qui rompt en premier ! Elle est venue vers moi toute à l'heure, et...elle a cassé !

Sirius était effondré.

-Tu l'aimais ?

Il se retourna vers moi :

-Non ! C'est juste que jamais ça ne m'est arrivé...

-...Justement, ça devait arriver !

-Tu es avec elle ou avec moi ?

-Ne le prends pas comme ça, Sirius, c'est que c'est normal que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre. Et puis, si c'est pour ta réputation que tu t'inquiètes, n'aie crainte. On aura qu'à répandre la rumeur comme quoi c'est toi qui a cassé, personne ne sera surpris, vu que tout le monde sait que c'est toujours toi qui casses. On croira juste qu'elle a essayé de garder la face.

Un sourire illumina son visage :

-T'es vraiment mon ange gardien Marisa !

Et il me prit dans ses bras, soudain il me lâcha et, courrant vers la porte il me dit :

-Viens vite !

-Où ça ?

-Bah répandre la rumeur avant que ce soit elle qui la répande.

A la fin des cours, tout Poudlard croyait que Sirius avait rompu avec Viola. Celle-ci avait pris un coup.

C'est ainsi que, pendant qu'on se dirigeait, ²Sirius, Remus et moi vers la grande salle, on la vit venir vers nous.

Immédiatement je sentis Sirius se tendre à côté de moi. Mais elle ne fit pas attention à lui.

-Oh Remus, fit-elle en se lançant à son cou (là c'était à mon tour d'être tendue.) Mon chéri, fit-elle en lui donnant un long et langoureux baiser, tout en mettant sa main sur ses fesses.

ARGH cette pétasse !

J'avais. Envie. DE LUI CASSER LA GUEULE ! J'avais envie de prendre sa tête de lui tirer ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrachent et de la propulser, tête en avant contre le mur, de piétiner son corps avec des crampons de football et de lui arracher les yeux pour les lui faire manger.

Restons calmes.

Remus ne savait pas comment réagir. Quand elle eu fini de lui sucer toute la salive de sa bouche elle lui dit :

-Tu m'accompagnes au bal n'est-ce pas ?

-Heu...

-Je t'attends à six heures devant la salle.

Et elle s'éloigna.

-Je...je dois y aller, fis-je aux garçons avant de me précipiter vers les toilettes des filles.

Pourquoi me faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi ? Mon cœur était en lambeaux, on aurait dit qu'un chat s'y était fait les griffes. Un gros chat. Un tigre.

Je commençais alors à pleurer. Sans fin. Jamais je n'aurais cru avoir tellement d'eau dans mon corps. Finalement je me calmai. Je me sentais un peu mieux.

Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Il ne fallait plus que je pense à lui. Je ne devais plus l'aimer. Plus penser à lui. Rien. Il ne devait plus être qu'une connaissance. Oui c'est ça.

Je séchais mes larmes et allait à la recherche de Joël. La « théorie de Natsuki-san » était en marche.

Finalement je le trouvais, entouré d'une bande d'amis. C'était bien comme ça, plus il y aurait de personnes pour voir, mieux ce sera. Je me composai un beau sourire et me dirigeait vers eux.

Il était de dos. Je lui pris la main et lui soufflai à l'oreille un « je peux te parler ». Il se contracta et dit alors à ses copains, qui avaient déjà compris et qui faisait de grands sourires, de l'attendre. Je l'entraînais à l'écart et sortit mon attirail. Je fis ma timide, me balançant sur mes deux pieds, me passant les mains dans ma longue chevelure. Quand je sentis qu'il était à mes pieds je lui lançais :

-Tu sais, pour le bal, tu y vas avec quelqu'un ?

-Non, personne...j'y vais avec personne, s'empressa-t-il de me répondre.

Je pris un petit air soulagé et lui répondit avec un sourire :

-Si...ta proposition tient toujours, j'aimerai bien y aller avec toi.

-Oh, mais...je serais très heureux de t'y accompagner Marisa, vraiment très heureux, dit-il.

-Je t'attends à six heures, devant la porte de la grande salle.

-J'y serais.

-Salut.

-Heu, oui salut.

Avant qu'il ne s'en aille je le retins par la main, et, avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit j'approchais mon visage du sien, et mes lèvres chaudes rencontrèrent les siennes. Il répondit à mon baiser. Nos cœurs battaient à la chamade. Quand je sentis que notre baiser devenait de plus en plus passionné, je me séparais de lui.

-A demain, lui murmurais-je avant de me retourner.

J'entendis alors ses copains le féliciter, comme quoi j'étais un bon coup et autres choses dévalorisantes pour la femme. Je m'en fichais. Au moins y en aurai un heureux dans l'histoire. Notre baiser a été bien, sans plus. Je ne l'aimais pas. Et lui si. Je glissais sur une pente dangereuse.

On était tous dans la salle commune de Gryffondor quand Natsuki me demanda si j'allais au bal avec quelqu'un.

-Oui, j'ai enfin trouvée un cavalier.

-Qui ça ?

-Joël Larsen.

Tout le monde me fixa avec étonnement :

-Je croyais qu'il t'avait déjà demandé et que tu lui avais répondu non ?

-Faut croire que j'ai changée d'avis, toi avec Jack, Alice avec Frank et Lily... Lily tu y va avec qui ?

James m'avait dit qu'il allait lui demander aujourd'hui de l'y accompagner.

Elle rougit un peu et me dit :

-Avec...James. Puis elle leva les yeux et sourit à James qui la regardait d'un regard que j'aurai rêvée qu'un mec m'adresse. Un regard chargé d'amour auquel elle répondit aussi.

-Heu, on vous gêne pas dans votre petit numéro de télépathie ? demanda alors Natsu.

Lily la regarda alors en fronçant les yeux et lui proposa d'aller se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

-Et toi Sirius t'y vas avec qui ?

-Avec Faye, une Gryffondor de sixième année.

A ce que je vois il n'avait pas tardé beaucoup avant de prendre une nouvelle petite amie.

On passa le reste de la soirée à parler. Peu à peu tous les élèves montèrent et il ne resta que nous. Puis il ne restait que moi et Remus. Assis sur le même sofa. Tous les deux occupés à regarder les flammes de la cheminée. Doucement une sorte de somnolence s'empara de mon esprit et je m'endormis sur l'épaule de Remus. Je crois bien qu'il me porta jusque dans mon lit, parce que j'ai souvenir d'avoir été soulevée. Je me blottis contre lui pendant que j'étais dans ses bras et respirais son odeur. Une odeur d'eucalyptus, de pin et de terre dont je m'imprégnais le plus possible. Il sentait comme dans la forêt interdite, avec un je ne sais quoi de sauvage, d'inaccessible chez lui. Quand il me déposa dans mon lit j'ouvris les yeux et le vit qui me regardait. Je lui souris et me retournait vers l'autre côté.

Il était partit, mais son odeur était toujours là. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux.

Moi qui m'étais promis de l'oublier j'étais en train de tomber encore plus amoureuse de lui !!

Oublie le Marisa, Oublie le !

Je fermais les yeux et me rendormit, une odeur d'eucalyptus, de pin et de terre me chatouillant les narines.


	8. Le bal!

_Un grand merci à ma Tomoé chérie sans qui, si elle ne m'avait pas posé le cul sur la chaise de l'ordinateur, je n'aurai peut-être pas encore écrite ce chapitre._

Aujourd'hui c'était le jour J, le jour que tout Poudlard attendait avec impatience depuis un mois. Il régnait une activité incessante dans les dortoirs des filles, comme dans une ruche, toutes courraient d'une chambre à l'autre, en peignoir ou déjà en tenue, à la recherche d'une brosse ou d'accessoires, allant voir où en était la voisine. Moi, j'étais aux anges, j'avais initié les filles aux rites du hammam l'après-midi. Je leur avais appris comment se huiler les cheveux pour que ceux-ci soient plus brillants, et des tas d'autres secrets de grand-mère. Puis on avait transformé la salle de bain en sauna. J'étais la seule à encore y être, les autres filles ayant finies étaient sorties s'habiller. D'ailleurs il était temps pour moi aussi. Je me versais rapidement de l'eau et voulut saisir mon peignoir. Seulement je n'en trouvais pas. Je pris alors une serviette de bain que j'entortillais autour de mon corps et sortit de la salle de bain.

-Natsu, ce serait pas toi qui m'a pris mon...

C'est à cet instant que la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à Remus et à Sirius.

-Fais comme si on n'était pas là, glissa Sirius.

-MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES LA ?

-On était venu dans l'intention de voir une fille nue, alors s'il te plait si tu veux bien nous faire plaisir...

-Sortez tout de suite, cria alors Natsuki, il y a suffisamment de magazines avec des filles nues pour que vous nous laissiez en paix jusque la fin de vos jours.

Sur ce, Lily et elle les poussèrent hors de la chambre.

- Merci, Lily et Natsu, mais vous n'auriez pas vu mon peignoir ?

Il ne me restait plus qu'une heure pour me préparer. Je mis ma plus belle lingerie, même si je n'avais pas l'intention de la monter et sortit la robe du sac du magasin. Le moment tant attendu était enfin arrivé. Je l'enfilais doucement et mis mes ballerines. J'avais pensée à m'épiler ce matin et je mis un mélange de fond de teint et de crème sur mes jambes pour qu'elles paraissent légèrement bronzées. J'essayais alors de me faire une petite place devant le miroir où Lily, Natsu et Alice s'arrangeaient déjà. Enfin, je mis collier, boucles d'oreilles et une multitude de bracelets que j'affectionnais particulièrement. Alice me boucla les cheveux pendant que je peignais ceux de Natsu. Quand elle eut fini avec les miens et moi avec ceux de Natsu, je mis mon serre-tête. Pour le maquillage, je mis un peu de khôl autour de mes yeux pour approfondir mon regard, un tout petit peu de fard sur mes joues, et un rouge à lèvres carmin. J'étais prête. Les autres filles aussi étaient prêtes. Natsuki était tout simplement superbe. Elle était dans le style « gothic Lolita », un corset noir aux lacets verts, une petite jupe noire aussi très courte et en qui se terminait plissée, elle portait de longues bottes de cuir noir à talons compensés et de longues mitaines en résilles. Dans son visage blanc se distinguaient ses grands yeux bleus entourés et sa petite bouche peignée couleur cerise. Elle avait nouée un ruban vert à une de ses mèches mais le reste de sa chevelure de jais lui descendait jusqu'au creux des reins. On aurait dit une reine des ténèbres. Lily, quand à elle portait une longue robe chinoise moulante émeraude, qui s'alliait à ses yeux, sans manches et coupée jusqu'à la moitié de la cuisse. Cette robe soulignait parfaitement sa forme élancée et lui donnait une silhouette gracieuse. Ses cheveux quand à elle, étaient retenus dans un chignon où elle avait piqué des mikados et dont s'échappaient plusieurs mèches. Alice, elle, portait une robe bleue qui lui arrivait un peu au-dessous des genoux, avec un grand col en V et de courtes manches, en crêpe Georgette fluide avec une partie poitrine en satin raffiné. Du fard à paupière bleu et un peu de fond de teint étaient son maquillage.

-Mon dieu, ce qu'on est canons les meufs !! Si j'étais un garçon je tomberai à nos pieds ! S'écria Natsu, un sourire ravi aux lèvres.

Elle avait raison, quand on descendit dans la salle commune où les Maraudeurs et Frank nous attendaient, ils restèrent plusieurs instants à nous fixer d'un air béat. Ce fut Sirius qui quitta sa mine béate le premier pour nous dire :

-Enfin, Marisa, tu as mis autre chose d'une serviette. Et vous étiez passé où ? On aurait dit que vous étiez partie au chemin de traverse et revenues tellement vous avez...

-...Sirius tu aurais pu nous faire un compliment au lieu de dire n'importe quoi ! Lui fis-je en lui jetant mon sac.

Lily se jeta dans les bras de James et Alice dans ceux de Frank. Je me dirigeais vers Sirius pour qu'il me rende mon sac. Celui-ci s'agenouilla alors et me demanda:

-Marisa, voulez vous être ma cavalière...jusque la grande salle?

-Mon sac.

-Est-ce là votre réponse jeune demoiselle ?

-Ah! D'accord mais tu me portes jusque devant la porte de la grande salle.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il renonce mais il me souleva comme si je pesais autant qu'une plume, et se dirigea vers la porte:

-Repose moi Sirius!

-Non, je suis un gentleman moi, je respecte les termes du marché.

Natsu commença à éclater de rire et le regard assassin que je lui lançai n'y fis rien.

-Vite la fête a déjà commencée.

-Tu dis ça Peter parce que t'as faim, lança Remus.

-Peut-être mais il a raison, on va tout rater.

-C'est Jack qui te fais te presser? demanda malicieusement Remus.

Voyant Natsu rougir, James chantonna:

-Je cois bien que c'est ça, ah l'amouuuuur.

-Ca te va bien à toi de dire ça, pendant que tu n'arrêtes pas de dévorer la pauvre Lily des yeux.

Ce fut à James de rougir pendant que Natsuki riait d'un rire sadique.

-Bon je commence à VRAIMENT avoir faim

-Tu as toujours VRAIMENT faim Peter, c'est pour ça qu'on te surnomme le gouffre sans fond, lança Remus en riant, suivi de nous tous.

Mais on fini par suivre le conseil du gouffre et on se dirigea vers la grande salle, Sirius ne me posant toujours pas à terre. Quand on arriva, Joël était déjà là. Pour je ne sais quelle raison il était en colère. Je voulu aller vers lui mais Sirius me tenait bien dans ses bras. Heureusement, Fray, la nouvelle petite copine de Sirius courut vers nous comme une folle et voulu se jeter dans ses bras. Elle était aveugle ou quoi? Elle allait m'écraser. Toujours est-il qu'il me lâcha pendant que Fray lui disait:

-Oh, mon petit Siriusunichou.

-Bon salut, petit Siriusunichou, dis-je en riant à un Sirius assailli par sa petite amie avant de m'éloigner vers Joël qui me tournait le dos

-Joël ?

Pas de réponse

-Joël, j'ai fait quelque chose?

-Je t'ai vu avec Sirius, quand tu étais dans ses bras

Il était jaloux? Mais je n'étais pas sa propriété! On sortait même pas ensemble Enfin, je n'allais pas gâcher cette soirée. Je lui pris les mains et lui dit:

-C'est mon meilleur ami, Joël, je l'aime comme j'aime Lily ou Natsu.

Il me regarda:

-Tu me le jures?

-Juré, sur ce je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassai furtivement sur la bouche.

**Remus **

J'avais rien demandé. C'était elle qui était venue et qui m'avais embrassée, après elle m'avait obligée à aller avec elle au bal. Je ne pouvais pas refuser, elle me l'aurait fait regretter. Je ne voulais même pas y aller. Et voilà que je me retrouvais obligé de voir Marisa échanger des baisers avec ce Joël. J'en avais marre de cette Viola qui me collait, s'accrochait à mon cou et essayait de m'embrasser le plus souvent tout en jetant des regards à Sirius. Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais là au fait? J'avais qu'à me tirer de cette fichue soirée. Mais je savais bien que j'allais rester, ne serait-ce que pour Marisa, pour la voir dans sa belle petite robe, pour la voir danser et rire. Ce n'est pas grave si je devais supporter Viola pour ça.

**Marisa. **

J'entraînais Joël derrière moi sur la piste de danse. Dumledore avait fait venir un groupe super, les « Wizzard's », qui jouait des airs à faire bouger un mort. Les copains de Joël lui faisaient des signes, à peu près tous m'avaient demandé d'être leur cavalière, et ils le regardaient avec envie. Je le sentais encore assez tendu, je crois qu'il croyait que Sirius et moi…on s'aimait…N'importe quoi, seulement je voulais le voir heureux ce soir, avant que sa tristesse n'entache ma bonne humeur. Je m'approchai doucement de lui, son visage près du mien. Il était trop surpris pour réagir, son souffle était devenu chaud et accéléré. Je pressai alors mes lèvres contre les siennes, il remua ses lèvres dans les miennes pendant que je fermais les yeux. Je fis passer mon bras autour de son cou et me mis à caresser sa nuque d'une main pendant que l'autre jouait avec ses cheveux. Il porta l'une de ses mains à ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui. J'ouvris ma bouche à cet instant, laissant sa langue y pénétrer, jouant avec la mienne. On ne s'arrêta qu'à bout de souffle.

Je levai les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il souriait.

-Enfin un sourire Joël…

Il rit et commença à danser. Je fis malheureusement tout mon possible pour me retrouver le plus souvent à côté du couple Remus-Viola. J'avais envie de le voir, même si ça me faisait mal de les voir s'embrasser. Je cois que j'étais, un peu, un petit peu éméchée. A un moment donné, lassée d'entendre cette musique, je partis chez les Wizzard's et, usant de tout mon talent de séduction, je demandai au groupe s'il connaissait les Beatles. Dieu merci ils avaient une bonne culture musicale, et ils étaient très choux aussi, car, contre mon numéro de téléphone et une danse que je donnai au guitariste, ils avaient accepté de jouer « It's been a hard day's night » . Comme par magie, les couples cessèrent de danser, surpris par cette nouvelle musique.

_Allez ma petite Marisa, il est temps de te montrer folle. _

Je m'avançais au milieu de tout le monde, et commençai à me déhancher comme une folle. Immédiatement, Natsu, qui était toujours là quand il fallait se montrer hors norme, vient danser avec moi, suivie de Lily et de Alice. On commença alors à danser un espèce de rock tout en riant comme des folles. Toutes les filles de Poudlard vinrent nous rejoindre, pendant que les mecs se contentaient de regarder. Natsu et moi, assez bourrées, avions commencées à nous envoyer des coups de pieds que nous envoyons le plus haut possible. Soudain Natsu m'envoya son pied dans les fesses, me faisant tomber. Heureusement, quelqu'un me rattrapa. C'était Remus.

-Bien envoyé ! Cria Natsu.

Je ne pensais pas à lui répondre, trop occupé à me perdre dans le regard gris de Remus. Comme il était beau en cet instant, comme je l'aimais ! Je réalisai que je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier, qu'importe le nombre de Joël se succédaient dans ma vie, je l'aimerai toujours. Pourquoi ne m'aimait-il pas ? Et pourquoi je l'aimais ? La vie était trop mal faite. Pour l'instant je profitais un maximum de ce moment, savourant le contact avec sa peau, sentant son souffle sur ma joue, plongeant son regard dans le mien…avant qu'un petit imprévu ne vienne tout gâcher.

-Heu…ça va mieux maintenant ? Tu pourrais te lever ?

Je réalisai alors que je m'étais complètement laissée aller contre lui. Petit instant de gêne. Le petit imprévu en question était arrivé.

-Heu, oui pardon, fis-je en me relevant péniblement.

On resta quelques instants ainsi, face à face, à se regarder. Il me sourit et je lui souris à mon tour.

Je sentis quelqu'un me prendre la main. C'était Joël.

-Tu viens Marisa, ils ont commencé un slow.

Il n'aurait pas pu tomber plus mal celui-là ! Mais c'est vrai que j'étais sa cavalière aussi.

-Heu…oui oui, puis, m'adressant à Remus, bon, je dois y aller Remus, merci de m'avoir rattrapé.

**Natsuki **

Après cette danse endiablée où j'avais pu jeter Marisa dans les bras de Remus, je me mis à la recherche de Jack. Je ne le trouvai pas, mais en revanche je vis Sirius. Il parlait avec son fan-club masculin…Je me surpris à l'admirer, c'est qu'il était beau nom d'une pipe ! Voilà que je parlais comme mon grand-père maintenant ! Il m'aperçut alors et me fit un petit signe de la main. Il délaissa son fan-club et se dirigea vers moi avec un petit sourire craquant qui me fit fondre…Mais je sors déjà avec Jack ! Sirius n'était pas beau en plus…il était tout simplement magnifique !

ARGH je devais retenir, mes ardeurs moi !

**Sirius**

Je m'étais débarrassée de Fray, à grand peine... pour me retrouver assailli par mon fan club masculin, ce qui n'était pas vraiment mieux. Heureusement, je vis Natsu, ce qui me permit de me dérober. Je me demande pourquoi je n'avais jamais pensé à sortir avec elle, elle était belle, intelligente et drôle. En fait, c'était mieux ainsi, sinon on ne serait pas amis. En me dirigeant vers elle je pris un air sympathique, j'essayais de lui plaire.

-Ca va tu t'amuse bien ?

-Oui assez, je viens de terminer ma danse avec Marisa...

-Je vous ai vues, vous avez du cran...

-C'est surtout qu'on est un peu bourrées...fit-elle en éclatant de rire.

Ca lui allait si bien de rire ! Tout son visage s'illuminait, comme éclairé par une multitude de bougies, et son rire fluide, qui coulait comme une cascade...

-Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu Jack ? S'interrompit-elle alors.

Ah oui. Jack. Son petit copain. Ce salop.

-Non non, pourquoi ?

-Bah...c'est mon cavalier.

-Oui suis-je bête...

Elle sourit avant de me dire qu'elle partait à sa recherche.

**Natsuki-san**

Plus je passais de temps avec Sirius, plus je me sentais attirée vers lui, je m'étais donc forcée à repartir à la recherche de mon cavalier, à la place de continuer de parler avec beau gosse. Je commençai à faire le tour de la salle, demandant à différentes personnes si elles l'avaient vu. Personne ne pu me répondre, on aurait dit qu'il était soudain devenu fantôme. Enfin Frank me dit qu'il l'avait vu se diriger vers le couloir de la statue de la sorcière Cornicule. J'avais retrouvé sa trace ! Je sortis alors de la salle et me diriger vers le couloir...Tiens un couple était en train de s'embrasser derrière la statue. Je m'approchai de plus près pour voir et...

Oh mon dieu !

Je me retournai et commençai à courir, à courir sans regarder où j'allais. Je percutai alors quelqu'un. Sirius. J'éclatai alors en sanglots, sans pouvoir me contrôler. Il me serra dans ses bras forts en me murmurant à l'oreille des paroles réconfortantes. On resta ainsi une éternité, moi à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, et lui à me bercer doucement, debout dans le couloir. Quand je fus calmée je lui dis :

-C'est Jack, il...il embrassait Viola ! Et je recommençai à pleurer.

Sirius finit par me murmurer :

-Natsu...

Je levai les yeux vers lui.

-Il ne te mérite vraiment pas, tu es bien trop bien pour lui, tu es si douce, si drôle, tu respires la joie de vivre, nous insufflant à tous un peu de bonne humeur et de folie, tu es intelligente, et puis tellement belle... Une geisha pâlirait de jalousie en te voyant Natsu. Pendant que lui, ce n'est qu'un salop, il ne mériterait même pas que tu sache son existence. Et moi Natsu je t'aime !

Je m'arrêterai alors, sans voix. Je venais de lui avouer ce dont moi-même je n'étais pas encore au courant.

**Natsu.**

Il...il m'aimait ?! Et le pire c'est que je me rendais compte que moi aussi, je l'aimais ! C'était pas possible. Je sentis alors l'étreinte de Sirius se relâcher pendant qu'il s'excusait en bafouillant.

Et là, obéissant à je ne sais quelle pulsion, je saisis son visage entre mes mains et m'approchai. Bientôt nos lèvres se retrouvèrent collées et, durant une éternité, on s'embrassa avec une passion fiévreuse, qui me fit me réaliser à quel point j'avais gardé cet amour inavoué au fond de mon âme ! Il me serra contre son cœur avec une ardeur troublante, qui dit naître en moi une flamme éternelle. Nous n'arrêtâmes qu'à la limite de l'asphyxie, mais il me tenait toujours contre lui. Me murmurant des « Je t'aime » enflammés...

Je pouvais remercier Jack en fin de compte.

**Marisa**

Joël était partit nous chercher de la Bière au beurre. J'avisai alors James qui étais tout seul. Il souriait d'un air béat et semblait aux anges. Je crois que sa soirée se passait bien ...

-Alors James ?

-Je ne pourrai jamais te remercier assez, Marisa, grâce à toi Lily et moi on sort ensemble ! J'attendais ça depuis sept ans, ça fait sept ans que je l'aime et maintenant enfin...

Sans finir sa phrase, il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort contre lui.

-Je vois, et moi qui croyais que tu étais ma meilleure amie et que toi, tu m'aimais.

Nous nous séparâmes et vîmes Lily qui nous regardait, les larmes aux yeux.

Ce ne fut que quand elle courut hors de la grande salle, que James réagit et la poursuivit tout en essayant de lui faire comprendre.

Merde.


	9. Match de Quidditch

**Marisa**

Ce matin j'avais la gueule de bois. Mais ce qui était plus grave était que Lily me faisait la gueule.

Mauvais jeu de mots.

Chaque fois que j'essayais de lui parler, elle se détournait et s'enfuyait au loin. Ou encore elle faisait comme si je n'étais pas là. Je venais de perdre une de mes meilleures amies, qui par ma faute avait perdue son petit ami. J'étais vraiment trop nulle.

Je m'habillais vite et descendit à la grande salle prendre mon petit déjeuner. A ma grande surprise, Sirius était là à prendre le sien.

-Bien dormi ?

On s'échangea alors nos impressions sur le bal et, croyez le ou non, il me dit qu'il avait embrassé Natsu. Je restai un moment à ne rien dire, avant d'exploser en paroles et en félicitations. Il me raconta alors pour Jack et je lui dis que ça ne me surprenait pas, qu'il avait essayé avec moi quand il sortait avec Natsu. Je vis alors Sirius se tendre et me hâter de lui dire que de toute façon, ça n'avait plus beaucoup d'importance maintenant.

Les autres vinrent nous rejoindre. Lily s'assit le plus loin possible de James et de moi. Natsu s'assit devant Sirius qu'elle osait à peine regarder.

On parla alors de la fête, du groupe, des couples... Quand il n'y eut plus rien à dire, Remus nous dit qu'il devait, avec Alice et Frank, aller terminer un projet pour le lendemain. Lily dit qu'elle aussi avait des devoirs, elle s'éloigna et James décida de la suivre pour lui expliquer. Natsu, quand à elle, prétexta une lettre à écrire. Mais je savais que c'était juste qu'elle se sentait gênée quand Sirius était là.

Sirius me proposa de venir avec lui au terrain de Quidditch. J'acceptai. J'avais prévue d'aller à Pré au Lard avec Lily aujourd'hui, vu que c'était samedi, mais je doute que ça tienne encore.

Je le suivis alors pendant qu'il me racontait que le match de demain Serdaigle-Gryffondor risquait d'être très serré quand on vit Viola se diriger vers nous.

Cette voleuse de Remus ! Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais de sortir avec l'homme de ma vie ...

Elle paraissait vouloir dire quelque chose à Sirius, mais celui-ci fit comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu, et, me saisissant brusquement par la taille il me serra contre lui.

-Fais semblant, fut tout ce que je l'entendis me dire avant qu'il ne commence à m'embrasser passionnément.

Bien sur que j'allais faire semblant, je répondis à son baiser et passais mes mains autour de son cou, me serrant contre lui, levant une jambe à la manière d'une danseuse de tango.

Viola, quant à elle, nous fixa un moment avant de se détourner et de courir. On cessa enfin le baiser.

-Waw, tu y as...vraiment mis tu tiens Marisa, tu es sûre que tu ne ressentirait...commença-t-il d'un air malicieux.

Je le tapai avant de lui lançai :

-Siriusinichou, tu redis encore ça et tu seras condamné à hanter Poudlard avec Quasi-sans-tête !

On éclata alors de rire, mais je m'arrêtai net.

Et Natsu ?

Merde merde et remerde.

Viola allait sûrement s'empresser de faire courir la nouvelle et Natsuki et Sirius ne sortiraient jamais ensemble, eux qui venaient de se rendre compte de leurs sentiments.

D'abord Lily et maintenant Natsu.

Qui est-ce que j'allais encore enlacer ou embrasser ? Frank ?

Et puis Joël aussi... Lui qui est d'un naturel jaloux...

Ce serait tellement plus simple si j'étais née pâquerette !

**Natsu.**

Je ne l'avais tout d'abord pas cru quand elle m'avait dit qu'elle avait vu Sirius et Marisa s'embrasser, mais peu à peu le doute s'installa dans mon esprit, et je fus bientôt sure qu'elle disait vrai.

Pourquoi Marisa me faisait ça ? Je suis sûre qu'elle savait, alors pourquoi ?

Comment avait-elle pu danser et rire avec moi un soir et embrasser ma moitié le lendemain ?

Et moi qui croyais que Sirius m'aimait.

Trahie. Par deux fois dans la même journée. J'éclatai en sanglots et Lily me prit dans ses bras.

-James ne lui a pas suffit à ce qu'on dirait.

Devant mon air interrogateur elle m'expliqua.

Nous décidâmes de la virer du groupe et de ne plus luis parler.

**Remus**

Il le savait pourtant que je l'aimais, je le lui avais dit, il l'avait compris... Et il n'avait pas hésité à l'embrasser.

Quel traître. J'avais raison. Il les veut toutes et il les a toutes.

**Marisa**

Le reste de la journée fut é-p-o-u-v-a-n-t-a-b-l-e. Maintenant même Natsuki m'ignorait. Et Alice aussi. Remarque je les comprenais. Perdre ses trois meilleures amies en moins de 24 heures, décidément j'étais dans un record. Le record de la connerie. Sirius essayait en vain de s'expliquer auprès de Natsu, mais, tout comme Lily avec James, elle refusait de l'écouter. Et puis y avait Joël aussi.

-C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte ?

-Quoi ?

-Que t'as embrassée Sirius.

-Oui, mais ...c'est difficile à expliquer mais je l'ai fait par amitié pour lui.

-Bien sûr, entre amis on se fait souvent ce genre de cadeaux...

-Crois moi, je suis désolée...

-J'en peux plus Marisa, je crois qu'il faut qu'on arrête.

-Je te comprends.

On resta alors plusieurs minutes à regarder nos pieds, dans un silence gêné. Je pris la parole :

-On reste quand même amis ?

-Oui, pas de problème...

-Bon, je dois y aller.

-Oui moi aussi.

-Bonne chance pour le match de demain !

-Merci.

On s'éloigna, chacun partit de son côté.

**Sirius.**

Pourquoi j'avais embrassé Marisa ? Pour rendre jalouse Viola, mais à cause de ça j'avais perdu Natsuki et Remus en même temps. J'étais vraiment un salop. Pire que Jack. J'ai essayé de trouver Natsu toute la journée, mais apparemment elle m'évitait.

J'avais tout fait foirer !

Marisa elle non plus n'en menait pas large, elle avait maintenant perdue ses deux meilleures amies! Elle se sentait tellement coupable la pauvre...

Et le match qui était demain.

**Jour du match.**

**Sirius**

Normalement c'était Remus qui me réveillait jour de match, mais aujourd'hui ce fut James. On se dirigea tous les trois vers la grande salle pour manger avant d'aller sur le terrain. Remus marchait devant nous, froid et distant, ne me parlant guère.

James avait bien vu qu'il y avait un malaise entre nous, mais dieu merci, il ne posait pas de question. Je crois qu'il avait compris pour Marisa. On trouva le reste de l'équipe attablé. Notre capitaine, James, essaya de nous remonter le moral et de nous faire manger le plus possible, pendant que lui-même avait à peine mangé un croissant. Quand il vit qu'on allait rien avaler de plus, il nous mena vers les vestiaires du terrain. Plus qu'une heure.

Là bas, il nous servit son habituel discours d'encouragement, et nous répéta la stratégie pour la énième fois.

Enfin, ce fut le moment de sortir sur le terrain. Avant d'y aller, je saisis Remus par le bras pour l'obliger à se retourner, il fallait que je lui explique, mais il se dégagea et enfourcha son balai.

**Marisa**

J'étais venue voir le match pour Sirius, parce que je le lui avais promis, mais je m'en serai bien passée... Je n'en pouvais plus des regards que me jetaient Lily, Natsu et Alice, ils me prenaient pour une traîtresse, et ne voulaient surtout pas m'écouter disant que ça ne changerait rien de toutes les façons. Je ne savais plus quoi faire.

Le match avait commencé.

**Remus **

Il voulait s'excuser, mais est ce qu'il se rendait compte combien il m'avait fait mal ? Un simple pardon n'aurait absolument rien arrangé au contraire. J'essayais de me défaire de lui, mais il me collait comme une sangsue.

-Remus attend !

-Dégage ! J'ai pas envie de te parler ! Fis-je en m'éloignant sur mon balai, mais il tint bon et me suivit. Arrivé à ma hauteur il me cria :

-Attends, je peux t'expliquer !

-Y a rien à expliquer, tu m'a trahi, y a rien d'autre à dire.

-Tu ne comprends pas...

-...MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ? Nous cria James qui était venu nous rejoindre, VOUS REGLEREZ VOS AFFAIRES PLUS TARD BORDEL DE MERDE !

**Joël.**

En voyant Sirius, une espèce de haine m'envahit. Elle me l'avait préféré, c'est à cause de lui qu'on avait arrêté. Sans mon rendre compte, j'envoyais mon cognard avec une force phénoménale en sa direction. En le voyant suivre sa trajectoire, un sourire naquit sur mes lèvres.

**Marisa.**

Mais est-ce qu'il était malade ?

Je vis alors le cognard percuter Remus en pleine tête, je me levai dans un sursaut d'horreur et le vit tomber dangereusement. Paralysée, je restais jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écrase sur le sol. Je courus alors sur le terrain en direction de Remus, quand une silhouette me barra le chemin. Joël. Avant qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit, je lui administrai une gifle phénoménale, tellement forte qu'il chancela, avant qu'il ne s'étale sur le sol, je lui envoyai un coup de pied dans les couilles.

Je ne me souciai pas plus de lui, partant rejoindre le pauvre Remus au dessus duquel plusieurs personnes s'étaient rassemblées. Je les poussai toutes et m'agenouillai à côté de lui. Du sang coulait de son crâne, maculait ses cheveux et sa robe était maculée de boue. Je lui pris une main et la serrai dans la mienne, tout en essayant de le ranimer de l'autre, lui donnant de petites tapes sur les joues.

-Remus, réveille-toi, s'il te plait, lui murmurais-je d'une voix entrecoupée par des sanglots.

Mme Pomfresh vient alors et lui administra une potion qui le fit reprendre connaissance.

-Marisa ? Murmura-t-il d'un air surpris avant de sombrer dans un semi coma.

L'infirmière demanda alors à Sirius et à un autre membre de l'équipe de l'aider à le transporter à l'infirmerie. Je lui demandai si je pouvais moi aussi l'accompagner. Elle me regarda un instant avant de dire que ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal.

**Sirius**

J'étais vraiment aveugle. Ce n'est qu'en voyant Marisa se précipiter vers Sirius et lui tenir la main que je compris qu'elle aussi elle l'aimait. J'aurai du le voir avant, ils auraient pu sortir ensemble mais maintenant Remus croyait qu'elle m'aimait, moi.

On l'installa sur un lit et Mme Pomfresh, en fermant les rideaux, nous demande de le déshabiller et de lui mettre un pyjama blanc de l'infirmerie. Marisa attendit patiemment devant le lit, et dès que l'infirmière eut fini de lui administrer des médicaments et de lui bander sa tête, elle demanda la permission de veiller sur lui. Pomfresh accepta à condition de ne pas le réveiller.

Je laissai Marisa, pâle et fixant Remus d'un air inquiet.


	10. Love, Love me do

_Bonjour Lorelei Candice Black et Fearane, dans ce chapitre tout le monde s'explique, je crois donc que ça va vous plaire_**. **

_Eliza je suis contente que tu aime les Beatles, comme moi, c'est pour ça que Marisa les aime aussi !_

_Merci aussi à Tomoé, à Mirli, à Ouaf, à cerise vanille et à petite bulle de lire ma fanfic ! _

**James **

Ca faisait deux jours que Remus était à l'infirmerie, deux jours que Marisa partait le rejoindre dès qu'elle pouvait, après les cours, pendants les pauses déjeuner, à son réveil...Si Sirius et moi on ne lui apportait pas sa nourriture, elle aurait pu oublier de manger. Hier elle m'a dit qu'il fallait absolument que je parle à Lily. Le plus tout possible.

J'avais envoyé donc un billet à Lily soi disant de la part de Mac Gonagall qui lui demandait de venir dans la salle de métamorphose après les cours.

Elle était au rendez-vous, dès qu'elle vit qu'il n y avait que moi dans la salle, elle voulut sortir mais j'avais déjà verrouillée la porte avec un sort. Elle se retourna alors vers moi, me fixant froidement :

-Qu est-ce- que tu veux ?

-T'expliquer.

-Et si je ne veux pas entendre ?

-Tu es obligée, fis-je en la ligotant à l'aide d'un sort sur une chaise et en l'obligeant à écouter avec un autre.

Je m'assis devant elle avant de commencer.

-Il faut que tu sache que si j'ai enlacé Marisa, c'est parce que j'étais énormément heureux de sortir avec toi et que c'est grâce à elle que c'est arrivé.

Je changeais de position.

-Je t'aime Lily, je t'aime depuis que je t'ai vu il y a sept ans dans le Poularde Express, j'ai su qu'il n'y aurait que toi dans mon cœur. Seulement voilà, toi, tu ne m'aimais pas, malgré tous mes efforts, tu me repoussais. Cette année, Marisa m'a donné des conseils pour que tu t'intéresses à moi, et ça a marché ! Tu as commencé à m'aimer et on est sorti au bal, alors hier, quand je l'ai vue venir vers moi, je me suis rendu compte que sans elle, tu m'ignorerais toujours, et je l'ai pris dans mes bras, c'était un geste comme ça.

Voilà, c'était dit. Je lui avais expliqué. J'annulai les sorts et vit qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu me pardonnes ?

Elle me sauta alors au cou et me serra fort contre elle tout en criant :

-James c'est moi qui suis désolée, j'aurai du te croire, j'aurai du !

Elle m'avait pardonné.

**Sirius**

Je me promenais dans un couloir quand j'entendis des éclats de voix. Je me dirigeai vers d'où ils semblaient venir et eut la surprise de voir que c'était Viola qui était en train de taper une fille retenue par Jack.

Natsuki ! Je me précipitai alors vers eux et je poussai Viola sur le sol, Jack lâcha alors la pauvre Natsu et me cria :

-Tu touches pas à Viola !

Je lui fis un crochet droit qui le fit s'écraser par terre. Je ne m'occupai alors plus que de Natsuki, je la soulevai délicatement du sol et la transportai chez Mme Pomfresh. Elle ne voulait pas croiser mon regard.

-Natsu ça va ?

-Oui, tu peux me poser maintenant.

-Ecoute si c'est pour le baiser avec Marisa, je vais t'expliquer.

-Vas-y explique alors, mais fais le vite.

Je pris mon inspiration :

-C'est à cause de Viola, je l'ai vue dans le couloir et j'étais avec Marisa, c'est qu'elle m'avait fait souffrir. Alors j'ai agi comme le parfait idiot que je suis et j'ai embrassé Marisa juste pour rendre l'autre jalouse. J'ai été bête d'agir comme ça, et tu peux pas savoir comme je me le reproche, Marisa aussi se sent coupable, mais je t'assure qu'entre nous c'est que de l'amitié...

-Et pourquoi elle s'est laissée faire ?

-Je me le suis demandé moi aussi, et je me suis dit qu'elle l'a fait par amitié. Mais j'ai trouvé la vrai raison en la voyant s'inquiéter pour Remus. A mon avis, elle est amoureuse de lui, et donc déteste cette Viola qui se l'est approprié. Elle a voulu la faire souffrir et c'est tout. On ne s'aime pas, puisqu'elle aime Remus et que moi je t'aime.

Elle me fixa dans les yeux, essayant de voir si je disais la vérité.

-Je ferai n'importe quoi pour me faire pardonner Natsu, crois moi je suis vraiment désolé.

-N'importe quoi ?

-Oui, tout ce que tu voudras.

Elle réfléchit un instant avant de sourire et de dire :

-Embrasse moi.

Ce fut notre second baiser, tout aussi passionné que le premier.

**Marisa**

Je vis alors Sirius rentrer avec Natsu dans ses bras. Apparemment ils avaient fait la paix, et Natsu m'avait pardonnée ! Et oui, elle m'avait adressé un petit sourire... Je fus un instant très contente, quand je pensais que mes deux meilleures amies m'avaient pardonnées, mais quand je vis le pâle visage de Remus, mon visage se voila.

« She was a day tripper » venait de se terminer, et s'enchaina alors « Lucy in the sky with diamonds », une de mes chansons préférées.

Pourquoi il ne se guérissait pas ? L'infirmière avait dit que, même dans un cas comme le sien il aurait déjà du être sur pied. J'avais peur pour lui. Il ne se réveillait que de temps en temps, et c'était ces moments-là que j'attendais avec le plus d'impatience. Il ouvrait alors les yeux et me regardait. La première fois il m'avait demandé ce que je faisais là. Je lui répondis que je le veillais, heureusement Mme Pomfresh était venue à ce moment là lui donner son médicament. Ce qui l'avait fait se rendormir. Les autres fois, il restait éveillé plus longtemps et j'en profitais pour lui rapporter les derniers potins et lui dire ce qu'on avait fait en cours. On riait bien dans ces moments-là. Souvent, des copains venaient le voir. Je m'éloignai alors un peu pour les laisser entre eux. L'infirmière avait dit qu'il quitterait l'infirmerie dans une semaine au plus tard. Je pris sa main dans les miennes et finis par m'endormir, la tête sur son oreiller. Mme Pomfresh me laisserait passer la nuit ici, vu qu'elle avait remarqué que ma présence lui était bénéfique.

James

On était en train de parler, Sirius et moi, quand il me dit soudain :

-La pleine lune !

Merde, et Remus qui était à l'infirmerie.

On courut chercher la cape et la carte et on partit prendre Remus à l'infirmerie. On trouva Marisa qui dormait pratiquement avec lui.

Sirius et moi on échangea un regard amusé avant de réveiller Remus.

Celui-ci ne parut pas enchanté de voir Sirius, mais nous suivit quand on lui rappela quel jour on était. En avant pour une nuit à la cabane hurlante.

Marisa

Je me réveillai en sursaut, je venais de faire un cauchemar. Je fus surprise en voyant ou je dormais, mais rapidement tout me revint en mémoire.

Minute, mais où étais Remus ?

La place à côté de moi était vide, je me levai alors et fit le tour de l'infirmerie. Je commençai à paniquer, il n'y était pas. Je toquai à la porte des toilettes, personne. J'étais affolée, je sortis de l'infirmerie et me mis à sa recherche.

Je sentais que quelqu'un me suivait, une silhouette tapie dans l'ombre.

-Y a quelqu'un ?

Personne ne me répondit. Je priai alors intérieurement pour tomber sur un préfet qui faisait sa ronde, tout en sachant qu'à l'aube, il y avait peu de chances.

Soudain je sentis quelqu'un me saisir et me plaquer sauvagement contre le mur, je me débattis mais cette personne tenait bon.

-Lucius Malefoy ? Dis-je surprise.

-Tu me reconnais donc ma chère, fit-il avec un sourire inquiétant.

-Qu'est- ce que tu me veut ?

-Que tu sois mienne ce soir...

-Quoi ? Jamais, tu entends...

-...Je ne te donne guère l'occasion de choisir.

-Tu n'oserais pas...

Il se rapprocha dangereusement de moi.

**Sirius **

La transformation avait été plus douloureuse que d'habitude pour Remus, vu qu'il était déjà affaibli. Il ne voulait toujours pas m'écouter.

On était sur la route de l'infirmerie quand on vit un garçon coinçant une jeune fille contre le mur. Quel ne fut notre surprise quand on vit que cette fille n'était autre que Marisa, je voulu aller taper cet idiot, mais je fus trop lent.

**Remus**

J'étais épuisé, affaibli, mais pourtant quand je vis Malefoy qui s'apprêtait à abuser de Marisa, je me sentis en moi une nouvelle force, plus grande encore que celle que avais étant loup-garou. Toute faiblesse avait disparu, ne comptait plus que Marisa, je courus vers Lucius et lui donnai un coup de poing dans le ventre, en instant il fut plié en deux. Je n'avais pas encore fini, je pris sa tête entre mes mains et la lui tapai contre le mur, quand il fut étalé sur le sol, je commençai à lui donner des coups de pieds partout. J'aurai pu le tuer si Marisa ne m'avait pas sauté au cou.

-Remus, si tu savais...Fit-elle en pleurant sur mon épaule.

Je la serai alors dans mes bras, encore effrayé à l'idée de ce qui aurait pu lui arriver.

**James**

Sirius me fit signe comme quoi il valait mieux qu'on s'en aille. Je le suivis. On préféra laisser Remus et Marisa seuls.

**Marisa**

J'avais eu tellement peur ! Mais maintenant que j'étais dans les bras de Remus, je me sentis protégée, plus rien ne pouvait m'arriver. Il sentait bon la forêt, cette odeur me calma alors doucement. Quand mes larmes eurent cessées, Remus me leva le menton, plongeant ainsi on regard dans le sien. On se regarda alors plusieurs instants, chacun se plongeant dans le regard de l'autre. Puis, il s'approcha doucement de moi. Je sentis alors ses douces lèvres se presser contre les miennes. Je fermais les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche, laissant passer sa langue. Commença alors un ballet infernal entre nos deux langues, chacune explorant les moindres recoins de la bouche opposée, ce baiser fut fougueux, passionné, sensuel...arrêté ?

Il se sépara de moi, et baissant les yeux me dit :

-Je suis désolé Marisa, je ne vaux pas plus que Malefoy...

Je ne le laissai pas finir. Après ce second baiser, il me regarda et me murmura un tendre « Je t'aime » à l'oreille. On aurait dit qu'un million de feux d'artifices venait d'exploser dans ma tête.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime Remus. Lui chuchotais-je alors.

_A suivre..._


	11. Avant le bal, on se chamaille

_Vous aviez raison quand vous me disiez que mon héroïne était trop parfaite, je l'ai donc « déparfaitisée »... Enfin vous verrez par vous-même au long de ce chapitre ! _

**Marisa**

Jamais, au grand jamais je n'avais vécu une telle relation.

Je l'aimais, mais alors là tellement que j'aurais été prête à donner ma vie pour qu'il me prenne dans ses bras ! Chaque matin quand je me réveillai je me précipitai vers la grande salle où lui aussi m'attendait. Il me serrait alors dans ses bras et me chuchotait que je lui avais manqué, et on restait ainsi un long moment l'un contre l'autre, lui me disant qu'il aimait l'odeur sucrée de mes cheveux, et moi celle sauvage qui venait de lui...En cours, je m'asseyais à coté de lui et, je le confesse, je préférais le regarder que de regarder le professeur... Chaque baiser que l'on échangeait était unique, chaque fois qu'il me regardait je me sentais unique...

C'était l'amour de ma vie !

**Remus**

Au moment où elle m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait, on aurait dit que je vivais enfin. Je crois que si elle ne m'avait pas serrée contre elle, je serai tombé sur le sol. A partir de ce moment-là, on sortait ensemble, chaque moment loin d'elle me faisait souffrir, j'avais besoin d'elle comme j'avais besoin d'air ou d'eau. J'avais besoin de la voir, de sentir sa peau, ses lèvres...Je l'aimais comme j'avais je n'avais aimé, et maintenant que cet amour était réciproque j'étais le plus heureux des hommes.

C'était l'amour de ma vie !

Ce matin, quand je descendis dans la salle commune, Marisa était déjà là. Dès qu'elle me vit, elle me sauta au cou et me noya sous ses baisers.

-Doucement Marisa, tu va m'étouffer !

Elle rit mais se calma néanmoins.

-Ne me reproche pas de t'aimer, fit-elle, me passant ses bras sur mes épaules.

-Jamais, tu m'entends je ne le ferai, vu que je t'aime aussi, lui répondis-je, l'embrassant tendrement dans son cou.

Elle me sourit malicieusement et dit :

-Oui mais c'est moi qui t'aime le plus.

-C'est pas possible, moi, mon amour pour toi est si grand que tout l'univers avec toutes les galaxies ne pourrait pas le contenir.

-Et moi, je t'aime autant qu'il y a de poissons dans l'eau.

-Et moi autant qu'il y a de gouttes d'eau dans la planète.

-Et moi, autant qu'il y a d'étoiles dans l'univers.

-Et moi, autant qu'il y a d'atomes dans l'univers.

Elle me fixa alors profondément dans mes yeux avant de me dire :

-Je t'aime.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois qu'elle me disait je me sentais fondre ? Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'elle me le disait je me sentais revivre ?

Je l'aimais.

-Je t'aime, moi aussi.

**Marisa**

Ce matin, sur le chemin de Pré au lard, les filles et moi on avait décidées de passer une matinée « shopping », maintenant que le bal de Noël était presque là. Mais on n'avait pas prévus de rencontrer les Maraudeurs (en fait si). Naturellement les couples se sont formés, je suis partie me blottir dans les bras de Remus en prétextant un froid soudain (bizarrement Natsu et Lily aussi avaient froid...) et on s'est bécoté durant tout le trajet. Quand on est arrivé, Alice qui la pauvre n'avait pas Frank, nous a rappelé qu'on étaient sensés faire une sortie entre filles. Les garçons nous ont dit qu'on allait se retrouver au Chaudron plus tard... J'avais hâte !

Les filles m'ont emmenés dans des magasins que je n'aurais pas remarqués et où il y avait de belles robes, mais je préférais en acheter une du même sorcier créateur que ma robe d'Halloween. Ma robe se composait d'une espèce de bustier très dur rouge, et se terminait assez large au-dessus du genou, le tout brodé avec un fil or, avec un gros ruban comme ceinture de la même couleur qui faisait un noeud derrière. Natsuki, elle, avait une veste boléro aux manches longues en daim rouge avec des boutons or qui s'ouvrait pour laisser voir son décolleté de sa robe rouge en daim aussi, serrée en haut et qui arrivait très court, avec au bout un ruban blanc. Lily, elle avait fait, comme toujours, dans l'élégant. Sa robe en soie rouge aussi, qui lui laissait les épaules nues et descendait jusqu'en bas de ses pieds, en se fendant sur le côté. Elle avait de longs gants en soie rouge qui lui allaient jusqu'au dessus du coude et un obi blanc. Alice, elle, avait une petite robe en crêpe qui lui donnait l'air angélique.

Après avoir fait un petit tour aux magasins de chaussures et d'accessoires, on partit rejoindre les garçons au Chaudron Baveur. Ils semblaient nous attendre depuis longtemps. Je me dirigeais vers Remus qui au dernier moment mis un genou à terre et m'offrit un bouquet de tulipes.

-Veux-tu être ma cavalière ?

On ne m'avait jamais offert des fleurs. Jamais. Des places de quidditch, des colliers, des bijoux...Mais jamais un bouquet de tulipes. C'était tellement attentionné de sa part, tellement romantique ! Je lui sautai au cou et lui criai oui avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Je crois que les garçons s'étaient mis d'accord, Lily et Alice avaient reçus la même demande. J'entendis alors Natsuki dire d'un air malicieux:

-Oh je sais pas, j'avais prévue d'y aller avec quelqu'un d'autre...

-Quoi, qui ? Dit Sirius en se redressant brusquement.

-Je pense que je vais y aller...avec Severus Rogue, il est tellement canon, je sens monter en moi des pulsations...animales chaque fois que je le vois.

-Tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

-Mais, si il est teeeeeeellement séduisant !

Sirius parut enfin comprendre la situation et lança à son tour :

-Ca tombe bien, je pourrai y aller avec une canon, Pamela qu'elle s'appelle, une vrai bombe...

Natsu fit semblant d'être en colère et, le frappant sur sa tête avec son sac :

-T'as pas intérêt !

-Mais, Natsuki, puisque tu disais que t'y allais avec Severus !

-Puisque c'est comme ça, je m'en vais. Dit-elle d'un ton théâtral avant de sortir du Chaudron.

Sirius s'assit et commença à boire son whisky pur feu.

-Bah va la suivre ! Lui dis-je.

-Elle reviendra.

Comme pour confirmer ses dires, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Natsuki. Elle se dirigeait vers nous en souriant, mais au dernier moment, elle dévia son chemin et partit s'asseoir à côté de garçons qui lui firent volontiers de la place. Elle jeta alors un sourire à Sirius qui regardait d'un air jaloux le garçon qui payait à Natsuki une bière. Elle riait et employait tout son charme sur eux pour faire rager le pauvre Sirius. Celui-ci se leva au bout d'un moment et se dirigea vers eux. Elle fit semblant de ne pas le voir.

-C'est bien, j'ai compris, tu viens maintenant ?

-Mais qui êtes vous ? Je ne vous connais pas !

-Natsu...

-Comment connaissez vous mon nom ? Vous me suivez, espèce de psychopathe !

Il fit un mouvement vers elle mais au même instant les deux garçons se levèrent pour lui barrer le chemin.

-Poussez-vous les gars.

-Mais c'est toi qui va t'en aller, et maintenant, dit l'un d'eux.

-Poussez-vous tout de suite je rigole pas.

A cet instant, l'un des garçons voulut taper Sirius, mais il fut stoppé net dans son élan par Natsu qui lui donna un coup de pied dans les couilles avant de se suspendre au cou de Sirius.

-Ah oui, je me rappelle maintenant, on sort ensemble n'est-ce pas ? Fit-elle en riant.

-Ne me refais plus jamais ça !

-C'est de ta faute mon petit Siriusichinou !

Quand ils se furent assis au milieu de nos rires. James nous proposa de venir chez lui pour les vacances de Noël. On accepta tous avec plaisir. Puis Remus me proposa d'aller voir la « Cabane hurlante ». Les autres couples aussi se levèrent aussi.

Je regardai Remus dans les yeux avant de l'embrasser encore. J'avais de la chance qu'il soit là.

-Je t'aime.

**Sirius **

Natsuki était partie chercher son sac et moi je l'attendais dehors. Dans le froid. C'était la première fois que je sortais avec une fille comme elle. Normalement elles étaient toutes obsédés par moi et je cassais quand je voulais changer. Mais Natsu, elle, je l'aimais, d'un amour fou. Et puis, elle me surprenait toujours.

Au milieu de ces réflexions, je n'avais pas vu s'approcher Truta Civis, une fille qui me courrait après depuis longtemps, co-présidente de mon fan-club.

-Sirius, je te cherchais justement.

-Pas moi.

Elle rit.

-Ne fais pas ton idiot mon chéri, je voulais juste te demander quand le tour de Natsu va passer.

-Le tour ?

-Quand vous allez casser quoi.

Elle croyait que je n'aimais pas Natsu.

-Tu peux toujours courir ma vieille, Natsu et moi c'est à la vie à la mort.

-Arrête, c'est pas vrai, t'es un séducteur de nature, tu peux pas rester longtemps avec une même fille.

-Truta, t'as pas autre chose à faire par hasard ?

-Bon, bon je te laisse tranquil.

-C'est bien.

-A condition que tu m'embrasses.

Elle croyait que j'allais accepter ?

-Truta, dégage.

Elle saisit alors la tête et commença à fleurter avec moi. Trop surpris, je ne sus quoi faire.

-Sirius ?!

La voix de Natsuki me réveilla. Je me défis de l'emprise de Truta et la vit qui courrait en direction du château.

-Bon, là tu peux sortir avec moi.

Je me contentai de la regarder. Avant d'aller courir vers Natsuki.

**Marisa**

Remus m'emmena hors du village. Il s'arrêta devant une cabane et la regarda plusieurs minutes, d'un air presque triste.

-Remus ?

Il revint à la réalité.

-Voilà ce que je voulais te montrer.

-Une cabane ? Fis-je d'un air taquin.

Mais il ne sourit pas.

-On raconte qu'elle est hantée. D'autres encore disent qu'il y vient un loup garou. Tu y crois toi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne crois pas trop à ce genre de légendes. Et puis je sais pas moi, mais un loup garou, je n'en ai jamais rencontré, je commence presque à douter de leur existence.

-Oui mais imagine qu'un de tes proches en soit un.

-S'il était tellement proche, il me l'aurait dit.

-Mais il a peut-être peur.

Où voulait-il en venir ?

-De quoi ?

-Que tu ne l'acceptes pas.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je rejetterai une personne à cause de quelque chose dont il n'est pas responsable.

Il regarda alors plusieurs minutes la cabane avant de commencer :

-Marisa,...

Il n'en dit pas plus, Natsu venait de passer en courrant à côté de nous.

-Je dois y aller Remus, je peux pas la laisser, lui fis-je en lui faisant un petit bisou du bout des lèvres avant de m'élancer à la poursuite de mon amie.

Je la trouvais en train de pleurer dans le dortoir. Je la pris dans mes bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma puce ?

-C'est Sirius, il...il...embrassait une autre fille !

J'arrivais à peine à y croire. J'avais imaginé qu'il tenait vraiment à elle, qu'il l'aimait de tout son être. Je m'étais trompée.

Durant la semaine qui suivit, Natsu était effondrée, elle était pâle, et dans ses yeux habituellement si gais ne se lisait plus qu'une profonde tristesse. Elle ne souriait plus, elle parlait à peine, et mangeait encore moins. J'en voulais à Sirius. Les autres filles aussi. On ne le laissait plus approcher de Natsu, il lui avait suffisamment fait mal. Il me décevait énormément. Remus et moi on ne parlait jamais de ça. On évitait...

**Natsuki **

Remus m'avait demandé de le rejoindre dans la forêt à 7 heures, pour me montrer une surprise qu'il voulait faire à Marisa.

Je le retrouvais devant la forêt.

-Salut !

-Salut, alors elle est où cette surprise ?

-Attends, fit-il en me bandant les yeux.

-C'est pas la peine tu sais...

-Je préfère quand même.

Je ne rechignais pas. Il me prit par le bras et s'enfonça avec moi dans la forêt. J'avais la curieuse impression qu'on tournait en rond.

-Remus, on est presque arrivés ? Lui demandais-je une bonne centaine de fois, auxquelles ils répondait par :

-Sois patiente.

Ou bien encore :

-Oui presque.

Enfin il me lâcha le bras. Et me laissa debout.

-Euh...tu peux m'enlever le foulard ?

Il me l'enleva alors et je restai sans voix. C'était magnifique. On était dans une clairière à côté de la rivière. Sur la rivière comme dans la clairière brillaient des centaines, que dis-je, des milliers de bougies, toutes donnant une lumière d'une couleur différente. Je me dirigeai inconsciemment vers une bougie et soufflait dessus. Je vis avec stupéfaction la bougie faire un petit feu d'artifice avec les mots « Je t'aime ».

-Elle va adorer...dis-je alors.

-C'est pour toi Natsuki.

Quoi ? Je me retournais et vis qu'il n' y avait plus de Remus, envolé, partit, volatilisé ! Pour laisser place à Sirius. Je pris une profonde inspiration.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Que tu m'excuses.

-Non Sirius, je ne peux pas c'est trop facile, mais est-ce que tu peux imaginer une seule seconde ce que j'ai pu ressentir à ce moment là ? Fis-je alors que les larmes me montaient aux yeux, tu l'as embrassé, devant moi ! J'avais tellement peur de n'être qu'une de tes conquête, et j'ai cru ne pas en faire partie un moment...Mais je m'étais trompée...

-Tu ne t'étais pas trompée ! Je t'aime Natsuki, je t'aime tu m'entends ! Toi et toi seule ! C'est cette sauvage qui s'est jeté sur moi, je te le jure, il n y a que toi que j'aime !

Comment le croire ? J'avais tellement envie de le croire, de simplement me jeter dans ses bras et que tout redevienne comme avant.

-Comment veux-tu que je te croie ?

Il s'approcha alors de moi et prit mes mains entre les siennes. Il plongea son regard bleu nuit dans le mien. Je sus qu'il disait vrai.

-Sirius ! Lui dis-je alors, me jetant dans ses bras.


	12. Bal & Camping

**James**

Pourquoi les filles mettent-elles tellement de temps à se préparer ? C'est vrai quoi, mettre une robe et descendre, y a pas besoin d'une éternité pour ça ! Nous, par exemple, on avait vite mis nos costumes, et après avoir tiré Sirius qui ne souhaitait pas se déplacer de devant la glace et qui se regardait d'un air très satisfait, on était descendus.

C'était il y a une heure.

Une heure durant laquelle on attendait. Une heure durant laquelle Peter n'avait pas arrêté de dire qu'il avait faim, une heure durant laquelle Sirius dialoguait avec une Natsu imaginaire. Remus, lui, regardait le feu comme si, brusquement, il allait en sortir un trésor... Et moi ? Je comptais le nombre de fois que Peter disait qu'il avait faim. J'étais arrivé à 67.

**Lily**

Je regardais autour de moi. Marisa s'arrangeait les cheveux une énième fois. Natsu parlait à un Sirius imaginaire et Alice souriait à sa chaussure.

-Je suis prête, dis-je en arrangeant mes gants, on descends ?

-Est-ce que mes cheveux sont bien comme ça ? Demanda alors Marisa.

-Oui, parfaits, lui répondit Natsu, de toute façon on peut pas te dire le contraire sinon tu risque de passer toute la soirée à les réarranger.

Marisa lui jeta son peigne et se leva :

-Tu as raison Lily, Remus...enfin les garçons doivent nous attendre.

**Marisa**

J'espérais bien être éblouissante, je m'étais préparée avec un soin tout particulier. C'est que, maintenant je sortais avec Remus, et je voulais qu'il n'ait d'yeux que pour moi, et qu'il soit fier de m'avoir pour cavalière. Je n'étais apparemment pas la seule, toutes les filles étaient au top. Natsu essayait de tout programmer, ainsi elle avait passée la moitié de son temps à répondre à un Sirius imaginaire que oui, elle voulait bien danser ou que non, elle ne voulait pas un autre verre d'alcool. Alice, elle, regardait sa chaussure amoureusement, comme si Frank se trouvait dedans. Je n'avais jamais vu Lily aussi nerveuse, et quand à moi j'étais en train de paniquer à l'idée que Remus ne me trouve pas belle.

Quand on descendit je vis Remus qui me tournait le dos, regardant les flammes. Je me dirigeais vers lui et l'entourait dans mes bras, ma tête dans son dos. Il se retourna alors et m'embrassa tendrement. Je rompis notre baiser, et, reculant un peu lui demandais comment il me trouvait.

**Remus**

Par merlin qu'elle était belle ! Magnifique, éblouissante, époustouflante... Je réalisais alors combien j'avais de chance de sortir avec cette fille là, désirée par à peu près tous les garçons de cette école. Les couleurs de Gyffondor, le rouge et le doré, faisaient ressortir son teint exotique et les paillettes de ses yeux, ses longs cheveux, on aurait dits qu'ils étaient liquides, tellement ils étaient soyeux.

**Marisa**

Il était resté à me regarder bouche bée, avant de me regarder dans les yeux et de me sortir :

-Tu...tu es magnifique Marisa !

_I was happy, happy, happy…_

On entendit alors s'élever le rire de Natsu, suivi par celui de Sirius.

Dès qu'on franchit la porte, un garçon de septième année vint me réserver une danse.

-Elles sont toutes prises.

-Par quel veinard ?

Je me retournais vers Remus et lui sourit.

-Ah, je comprends, dommage.

Il y avait plusieurs tables rondes où les élèves étaient attablés. On s'assit avec tout le groupe dans l'une d'elles. Après un petit discours du Pr. Dumbledore, la musique commença et Remus m'entraîna sur la piste.

Natsuki

Après avoir dansé sur trois chansons, Sirius me dit :

-T'as pas envie de boire quelque chose ?

-Si, je commence à avoir soif.

On trouva alors Peter, debout à côté du buffet...à manger. Sirius lui lança un « Salut, gouffre sans fond ». Je ris pendant qu'il me servait à boire. Soudain, je vis une fille me renverser le contenu de sa coupe sur ma robe.

-Oh, désolée, fis Viola, ça m'a échappé, tu comprends...

Tout ceux qui avaient assistés à la scène regardaient. Sirius s'apprêtait à intervenir mais je le calmais d'un regard. Je séchais ma robe et enlevais la tâche avec ma baguette, avant de sourire d'un grand sourire hypocrite et de dire :

-Oh, mais ce n'est pas grave, pas grave du tout.

Puis, je me saisis d'une tartelette à la crème que je lui écrasais sur la figure, en appuyant bien.

-Oh, désolée, décidément... Enfin ça m'a échappé, tu comprends.

Sirius avait éclaté de rire, je me retournais vers lui et commençais à rire moi aussi avant de retourner sur la piste de danse.

**Sirius **

Ce soir, elle était magnifique ! Elle avait de la classe, et un quelque chose indescriptible se dégageait d'elle et la rendait mille fois plus belle que toutes les autres filles.

Je lui murmurai alors :

-C'est l'heure du cadeau.

-De qui ?

-Souviens toi...

Elle partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Je me dirigeai vers la table où on étaient assis et pris un grand paquet enveloppé de kraft, suivi d'une Natsu qui n'arrivait pas à contrôler son rire. Je nous conduisis devant un garçon aux cheveux gras de septième année, assis tout seul à une table :

-Severus ?

-Sirius qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Faire la paix, en ce bal de Noël, j'ai pensé qu'on devait arrêter de se détester. C'est vrai quoi, ça ne sert absolument à rien, et je me sens coupable de ce que j'ai pu te faire ces dernières années. Pour me faire pardonner, je t'offre ce cadeau, il te sera peut-être utile qui sait...

Rogue me regarda avec suspicion.

-C'est pas un truc qui va m'éclater au visage et m'éclabousser en entier ?

Je donnai une tape à Natsu pour qu'elle se calme, parce qu'elle commençait à me donner le fou rire à moi aussi.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Il prit alors le paquet et l'ouvrit après l'avoir examiné sous toutes les coutures et secoué longuement. Il sortit alors un flacon de shampoing. Enfin je m'autorisais à rire. Sa figure vira au rouge cramoisi et il s'éloigna en courant.

-Le pauvre ! S'esclaffa Natsuki.

**James**

La soirée touchait à sa fin. Ils jouaient le dernier slow. Lily avait mis sa tête sur mon épaule, ses cheveux roux me chatouillaient le cou, je sentais son souffle chaud et régulier dans ma nuque. Elle leva les yeux vers moi et me sourit. On s'embrassa alors et je lui dis que je l'aimais. Elle me regarda un instant avant de dire qu'elle aussi. C'est tellement bien quand l'amour est réciproque !

**_Le lendemain matin (_tadadaaaa**

**Marisa **

Après un rapide petit-déjeuner, on était monté dans nos dortoirs faire nos valises. Dans deux heures on devait rejoindre les autres afin d'aller chez James. J'allais passer toutes mes vacances avec Remus ! 15 jours avec lui dans le même endroit, qui sait 24 heures sur 24 !!

-J'ai tous simplement adoré la soirée ! Fis Natsuki en lançant un string dans la valise, et me faisant revenir à la réalité par la même occasion.

-Ce serait pas plutôt Sirius que t'aurais adoré ? Lança alors Alice.

-Hé oui, je ne le cache pas, je l'aime ! Dis Natsu en tournant sur elle-même, C'est l'amouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur, chanta-t-elle, l'amouuuuuuuuuuuuuuur qui donne des ailes ! Il est tellement sexy, tellement drôle tellement...

-Dis le moi en face alors ! Fit une voix masculine.

-Qui est là ? Fis-je inquiète.

Une tête sortit de dessous le lit de Natsu, et fit :

-C'est moi Sirius, le seul l'unique, le magnifique !!

-Le mort ! Cria Natsuki en lui jetant ce qu'elle avait à la main (soit deux paires de soutiens gorges) à la figure.

Sirius s'enleva alors de dessous le lit, et, se redressant, il prit un des soutifs par les bretelles et siffla.

-Rends moi ça ! Lui cria la japonaise.

-Viens le prendre ! Dit Sirius en s'éloignant d'elle.

Elle se précipita sur lui mais se retrouva vite à sa merci, à la fin, contre un baiser, il lui rendit ses...vêtements.

-Comment tu es arrivé ici ? Dit alors Lily.

-Tu oublies que je suis un Maraudeur, et que les Maraudeurs connaissent tous les passages secrets de l'école. D'ailleurs, avec James, on en a trouvé un dans votre salle de bain.

-Non, vous n'auriez pas osé...commençais-je.

Sirius nous regarda chacune tour en tour avant de sourire d'un air malicieux et de dire :

-Oh, que si, on vous a déjà toutes vues en tenue d'Eve.

-C'était toi hier, pendant ma douche ? Dit alors Natsuki.

Il acquiesça.

Natsu ouvrit alors grand les yeux et la bouche. Avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire.

-Je croyais que c'était un rat !

Sirius fit sembla d'être vexé mais rit quand il nous entendit toutes rire.

-Bon c'est pas que je m'ennuie, au contraire j'aurais aimé rester pour écouter Natsuki-chérie crier mes louanges et son amour moi (Elle lui envoya un coup de coude) Ouille, enfin j'avais dit aux autres que j'allais chercher un livre dans la salle commune alors je dois y aller maintenant.

-Personne ne te retiens, le taquina Natsu.

-Je m'en vais donc. Fit-il d'un air théâtral.

Il embrassa Natsuki et disparu sous son lit.

-J'arrive pas à le croire, quel pervers ! Fis je alors.

-Hey ! Tu traites pas mon Siriusichinou de pervers, toi !

-Ou alors ?

La réponse se traduisit par une avalanche de coussins meurtriers.

-C'est bon j'ai compris !

Je trouvais alors un chandail en cachemire à moi dont j'avais complètement oublié l'existence et qui à présent était trop petit pour moi. Je crois bien qu'il irait à Alice, elle était la plus menue d'entre nous.

-Tiens, fis-je en le lui tendant, essaie ça.

Elle se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain quand Natsuki lui dit :

-Tu peux te déshabiller devant nous, on a déjà vu des seins tu sais !

-Ouais mais...

-Pas de mais ma petite Alice, il faut oser dans la vie !

-Oser montrer ses seins tu veux dire, fit Lily en riant.

-Exactement ! A bas les seins opprimés, à bas cette société où on est obligés de les tenir prisonniers ! Vive les seins libres !!

-Fonde une association tant que tu y es ! Plaisantai-je

-Justement, je viens de fonder la ASA, l'association des seins à l'air. Dit-elle d'un ton solennel en enlevant pull et soutiens.

-Je suis ton premier membre ! Criai-je alors en enlevant moi aussi le superflu.

Lily nous regarda en riant et en hochant la tête mais fini par enlever elle aussi ce qu'elle portait en haut.

-A toi Alice !

- Natsu, je ne sais pas si...

Mais la dénommée Natsu ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et lui sauta dessus pour lui enlever de force ses habits. Lily et moi nous la rejoignîmes et on finit par lui ôter son pull et ses soutiens gorges. Natsu se redressa et dit :

-La fête des seins nus est commencée !!

Je mis de la musique et on commença une danse bizarre avec un jeu où le but était de toucher les seins de l'autre. Il régnait une vraie pagaille dans notre dortoir, on sautait sur les lits on courait l'une derrière l'autre et parfois on se jetait le contenu des valises, tout cela dans un fou rire incontrôlé sur fond de la chanson «Yellow submarine» des...Beatles !! J'avais justement jetée une culotte sur Lily qui était à côté de la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit sur...

On arrêta toutes brusquement, saisissant le premier objet à notre portée pour nous couvrir la poitrine.

Les Maraudeurs, eux, fixaient la culotte qui flottait lentement dans les airs avant de toucher le sol.

C'est à ce moment là que Natsuki revint de la salle de bains, portant le whisky pur feu qu'on y avait planqué. Elle n'avait pas encore remarqué les garçons et était encore en train de chanter « We all live in a Vivelesseinsnus submarine». Elle s'arrêta net quand elle vit les Maraudeurs qui la fixait...surpris, et se saisit d'un jean dans la valise d'Alice pour s'en couvrir la poitrine.

-Voici une manifestation de race primitive qui consiste à danser, comment dire, la poitrine à l'air !! Plaisanta alors Sirius, ce qui fit rire tous les autres.

-Et on peut savoir ce que vous faites ici, vous aussi vous avez un dortoir que je sache ? Dis-je alors, un peu gênée que Remus ait pu me voir...comme ça.

-Justement on vous attend depuis une demi heure.

-Pour ?

-Bah pour aller chez James, décidément tu as autant de cervelle que Peter, ma Natsuki chérie !

Elle lui jeta un regard assassin et Lily dit :

- Ca ne vous dérangerait pas de sortir messieurs ?

-Non, non on s'en va, dis alors James.

-Mais pas du tout j'ai envie moi de les voir danser les seins à l'air !

-Sirius, sort, ou je te préviens, toute la semaine qui vient il n'y aura aucun contact entre nous.

-Tu ne résisteras pas à mon charme !

-Je ne parierai pas trop là-dessus Sirius.

Ils finirent par tous s'en aller, Sirius le dernier, tiré par Remus.

On s'affala tous sur nos lits en soupirant.

-Vive l'association des seins à l'air, dit Natsu, plus faiblement cette fois.

Elle se tut néanmoins. Peut-être parce qu'on lui avait jeté nos coussins.

On boucla nos valises en vitesse et on descendit rejoindre les Maraudeurs et Frank, qui nous accompagnaient.

-Vous vous êtes rhabillés à ce qu...Natsuki l'embrassa avant qu'il ne termine et lui dit :

- Arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi !

Le trajet se passa calmement. Enfin, quand je dis calmement... Il y a eu deux batailles de bonbons entre garçons et filles, Natsuki a « accidentellement » fait tomber la valise de Sirius du carrosse et ne s'en ai rappelé que deux kilomètres plus tard, et Peter n'arrêtait pas de manger, si bien que personne n'a pu s'alimenter, car de nourriture il n'y avait plus. Malgré ça il se plaignait d'avoir faim.

On arriva avant que Natsuki mette son projet de manger Sirius à exécution. Mon dieu James habitait dans un manoir ! Et un magnifique en plus !

Une belle femme aux cheveux courts marron et aux yeux vert pomme nous attendait sur le seuil. Elle sourit en nous voyant. James nous la présenta, c'était sa mère. Quand il lui présenta Lily, elle sourit encore plus et dit qu'elle avait beaucoup entendu parler d'elle, ce qui fit rougir James et Lily. Après les présentations, elle se tourna et dit à James :

-Je crois qu'il y a un problème.

Il fronça les sourcils.

-On rénove le manoir en ce moment, et c'était prévu que les travaux se terminent avant votre arrivée, mais il y a eu un problème et ils ne sont pas encore terminés.

-Il n'y a pas une chambre de libre ?

-Ton père et moi dormons chez des amis en ce moment.

C'est alors que Remus lança :

-Et si on faisait du camping, dans la forêt ?

-Excellente idée ! Fis James.

-Moi, ça me va, dit Sirius.

-Aussi.

-Idem.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Ca promet d'être bien.

-Ouais !

Sa mère nous considéra tous de ses yeux rieurs et dit qu'elle allait chercher la tente.

Quelques heures, détours et rouspétations de James et de Sirius qui chacun croyait avoir trouver le meilleur endroit, on était installé et on mangeait tous une gigantesque salade verte préparée par notre grande cuisinière cordon bleu Natsuki.

-Je ne suis pas une tortue ! Rouspéta Sirius.

-Tu seras condamné à te cacher comme elle dès que tu verras quelqu'un, de peur de l'effrayer par ta figure pleine de cicatrices si tu ne me manges pas ça tout de suite jeune homme !

Il céda en maugréant un « même les vers de terre mangent mieux » auquel Natsu répondit en lui enfonçant la tête dans l'appétissante salade. Décidément, le séjour n'allait pas manquer de piquant.

Quand les rires furent calmés, Frank demanda ce qu'on comptait tous faire cette après-midi.

-Si on allait se baigner ? Proposa Remus.

-Où ça? Demanda Alice.

-Il y a un lac vous venez tous ?

Tout le monde répondit oui. Sauf James et Lily. Lui prétexta qu'il devait aller au manoir et elle prétexta une fatigue.

-Bien, comme vous voudrez, fit Natsu, moi je part me préparer.

Quelques instants plus tard, on était en train de patauger joyeusement dans le lac.

**Natsuki**

J'étais en train de nager quand je sentis une main sur...mes fesses !

Par réflexe, je me retournais et donnais un coup de pied dans l'entre jambe du propriétaire de la main.

-Sirius ! Espèce de cochon pervers ! Cria-t-elle

Mais je n'allais pas m'en tenir qu'à ce coup de pied, et il avait du le sentir car il sortit vite de l'eau pour lui échapper. Je lui sautai alors sur le dos et martelai sa tête de coups de poings.

-Natsu non !!! Cria-t-il en essayant de se défaire de son emprise. Je suis un homme et tu dois comprendre que j'éprouve parfois certains désirs AIE !

-Espèce d'homme ! Demande moi ma pitié !

-Justement AIE je suis un homme AIE et jamais je ne te AIE demanderai AIE ta pitié, j'ai mon honneur et ma fierté moi AIEUOUILLEU!

- Sirius, dans ta situation actuelle tu n'es pas en mesure de parler d'honneur, au cas où tu ne l'aurai pas remarqué c'est moi qui es le dessus !

-Vraiment ? Fit-il en se calmant soudain.

Dans les minutes qui suivirent je compris que, depuis le début, c'était lui le plus fort. Il me renversa facilement et se pencha alors sur moi.

-Qui a le dessus maintenant ? Fit-il avec un sourire triomphant.

Bon, c'est vrai que j'étais légèrement désavantagée sur ce coup là. Mais, nom d'une pipe je n'allais pas me laisser faire. Je roulais alors sur le côté, l'entraînant avec moi et prenant le dessus par la même occasion.

Mauvaise idée. Il se prit à mon jeu et roula aussi. Je crois qu'on aurait pu faire le tour du manoir si on n'avait pas roulé sur Peter. Là, Sirius me fixa un long moment droit dans les yeux. Pas un regard dragueur ou charmeur qu'il faisait à toutes ces autres filles, non. Un regard profond, expressif, il semblait vouloir rentrer dans mon esprit... Je ne quittai pas ses yeux bleus nuit, trop absorbée par cette sorte d'attraction entre nous. Il ouvrit la bouche à ce moment là :

PROUUUT !

On fronça tous les deux les sourcils, une drôle d'odeur flottait dans l'air.

-Ouf, ça devait sortir ! Fit Peter en dessous de nous avec un petit soupir soulagé.

Sirius me leva avec lui précipitamment et me plaça derrière lui, comme pour me protéger de cette intoxication asphyxiante.

-PETER RETIENS TOI SALE PORC NOM DE DIEU !!!!!!!!

Pourquoi est-ce que je rigolais ? Sirius me vit alors étouffer, de rire (pas à cause du pet), et son visage se décontracta. Il se mit alors à rire lui aussi, quand il vit que même Remus et Marisa riaient.

**Sirius **

Après le pet que nous avait gentiment offert mon très cher (et bientôt regretté ami) on avait choisis de rentrer au camp. Pour commencer nos devoirs.

Natsu ouvrit la porte de la tente et s'apprêtait à entrer quand elle stoppa net, les yeux hagards, l'air ahuri. Elle ferma précipitamment la, porte et, d'un ton faussement joyeux dit :

-J'ai une idée, et si on faisait une très, très, très longue promenade dans cette forêt ?

Je la regardais, méfiant et dit :

-Je croyais qu'on allait faire nos devoirs maintenant, d'ailleurs tu allais rapporter nos baguettes.

-Non, non j'ai vraiment envie qu'on soit en contact avec la nature pour une fois. Sans baguettes, ou magie.

-Pourquoi pas, fis Remus en haussant les épaules, ça pourrait être bien.

-Oui pourquoi pas, fit Marisa, accrochée à son cou.

Je haussai les épaules.

-D'accord, mais il nous faut au moins une boussole et une carte alors. Fis-je en me dirigeant vers la tente.

Mais elle me barra la route et siffla sur un ton précipité :

-Y a pas besoin, je t'assure...

-Natsu, à quoi tu joues enfin ?

Je la poussai alors et ouvrit la porte à mon tour. Et là...

CHOC **CHOC **CHOCCHOC CHOCCHOC…

Une tignasse rousse, une autre noire. Mêlées. Dans le même lit. L'un sur l'autre. Tous nus.

MON DIEU JAMES ET LILY FAISAIENT L'AMOUR !

Je refermais précipitamment la porte et, me tournant vers les autres avec la même tête que Natsuki quelques instants plus tôt.

-Oui oui, elle a raison...Mettons nous en route !!!

Les autres me regardèrent, surpris, mais je me dirigeais vers un sentier et leur criai de me suivre. Il échangèrent des regards surpris et haussèrent les épaules mais se mirent en marche. Natsuki vint à côté de moi, un peu plus loin il y avait Marisa et Remus, puis derrière, Peter, et encore derrière Frank et Alice.

-Tu...les as vus ? Demanda Natsu.

-Euh, oui.

-Ca t'a choqué ? Avança-t-elle timidement.

-Non, pas du tout, me défendis-je, c'est parfaitement normal et puis c'est pas la première fois que je vois des gens qui...

-Tu veux dire que tu te fais souvent des films pornos tout seul ? Dit Natsu d'un air faussement offusqué.

-Non non, j'ai pas dit ça...C'est que en fait, un jour, je suis tombé par hasard...

-Sur un film de cul et que par la suite, tu es retombé plusieurs fois par hasard sur d'autres films de cul, et que, comme la télécommande ne marchait pas, tu étais obligé de voir.Ca va Sirius tu t'enfonces. Fit-elle en m'embrassant, comme pour dire que ce n'était rien.

Par la suite, on ne reparla plus de ce sujet. On marcha plusieurs heures au hasard dans la forêt, et quand on sentit l'approche de la nuit, on décida de retourner.

-Mais qu'est-ce tu fais c'est par là qu'il faut aller ! Me dit Natsuki, me montrant le sentier par où on était venu.

-T'inquiètes, c'est un raccourci.

-T'es sûr ?

-Mais oui, depuis le temps que je viens ici...

Elle haussa les épaules et me suivit. Après une demi-heure elle dit :

-Sirius, tu t'es complètement gourré j'ai l'impression.

-Pas du tout je sais ce que je fais, répondis-je d'une voix assurée.

-Je te dis que non, ça fait 15 fois qu'on passe devant cet arbre.

-Parce que tu distingues parfaitement chaque arbre maintenant ?

-J'ai pas dit ça, si je m'en rappelle c'est parce qu'il ressemble à mon grand-père. Moi ce que je dis, c'est qu'il faut retourner sur nos pas et passer par le sentier d'où on était venus.

-On va quand même pas refaire tout un détour parce que toi, tu as reconnu ton grand-père dans un arbre !!

-Tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si vous aviez pris la carte et la boussole. Dit Remus, agacé par notre dispute.

Cette réplique mit fin à notre chicane. On resta un instant silencieux, nous repassant ces images d'horreur dans notre tête. Finalement, Natsu prit l'inverse du chemin qu'on avait emprunté, et tout le monde la suivit. Je bougonnai un instant avant de me décider à bouger.

La nuit tombée, on était arrivés dans une clairière totalement inconnue.

-Et bien Natsu, merci de nous avoir conduit à bon port.

-T'as pas fait mieux je te signale, répliqua-t-elle.

-Si on avait suivi, mon chemin on serait déjà arrivés je te signale.

-Tout ce qu'on aurait fait, c'est tourner en rond pendant des heures et des heures !!

-N'importe quoi, je savais où aller moi ! C'était la bonne route !

-Et moi aussi je savais où aller, et ce n'était pas la bonne route !

-C'est ton arbre grand-père qui te l'as dit ?

-J'ai faim ! Dit alors Peter.

On se détourna alors l'un de l'autre. Puis Marisa dit :

-Ecoutez, on est perdus dans une forêt de plusieurs kilomètres, et on a ni baguettes, ni boussoles, ni rien. Alors, il vaut mieux ne pas se déchiqueter, s'il vous plait.

Natsu leva les yeux vers moi et sourit. Elle s'approche vers moi et se blottis contre moi.

-T'as raison Marisa. Sirius, désolée de m'être emportée.

Comment aurais-je pu résister ?

-Désolé moi aussi Natsu, je me suis conduit comme un idiot.

-J'ai faim !

-On a compris Peter ! Lança Frank.

-Oui mais j'ai faim !

Et il n'était pas le seul. Je sentis mon ventre gronder.

-Bien. J'ai une idée. Fis-je alors.

-On va tous mourir ! Me taquina Natsu.

-Nous les hommes, on va aller à la chasse.

Marisa, Natsu et Alice éclatèrent de rire. Remus et Frank me regardaient d'un air interrogateur.

-Sinon, tu n'as pas un autre plan. Qui puisse marcher. Dit Marisa.

-Je suis très sérieux, Remus, Frank et moi, on va aller à la chasse. N'est-ce pas le gars ?

-Ecoute Sirius, ça fait longtemps qu'on se connaît, ça fait longtemps qu'on est amis aussi et je dois te dire que, sur toutes les choses débiles et complètement stupides que tu as dites, et crois moi il y en a eu beaucoup, celle-ci doit sûrement être une des plus bêtes.

-Ca veut dire... ?

-Non.

-Je vois, ami fidèle. Et toi Frank ?

-Ecoute, sincèrement, je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée...

-Bien, j'irai donc tout seul.

-On peut savoir comment tu vas faire ? Demanda Natsu entre deux hoquets de rire.

-Moque toi, vas-y. Mais nous, les hommes, avons un instinct de chasseur enfouit au fond de nous-mêmes depuis des temps ancestraux.

-Le tien doit être enfouit très profond, homme, tu pourras pas compter là-dessus. Et puis, oh grand chasseur, je te signale que tu n'as aucune arme.

-Justement, je vais me fabriquer un arc. Dis-je le plus naturellement du monde.

Natsu s'arrêta un instant de rire et me fixa avec de grands yeux ronds, avant de reprendre de plus belle, comme si elle n'avait jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi drôle.

Sous les rires des autres et du sourire amusé de Remus, je partis m'installer dans un coin. Je me saisis d'une branche et la pliai légèrement, puis je demandai son élastique à Marisa, et finit mon arc. Je pris également quelques autres branches que j'affûtais avec mon canif et me levais.

-Je pars à la chasse.

-Avec ça ? Plaisanta Natsu en montrant mon superbe et magnifique arc du doigt.

-Exactement, et tu arrêteras de rire quand tu verras le chevreuil que je vous aurais rapporté.

-Il me tarde.

Je m'enfonçais dans la forêt.

Natsu.

Sirius. Un chasseur. N'importe quoi. Je crois ne jamais autant avoir rit.

Il revint dix minutes plus tard. Avec...devinez ? Rien dans les bras !

-Déjà grand chasseur ?

-C'est pas ma faute si y a pas d'animaux dans cette forêt. Si y en avait je les aurai pris...Bougonna-t-il, avec une moue qui me donnait envie de l'embrasser.

-Mais oui. Fis-je en l'embrassant tendrement. Enfin, heureusement que j'avais rapportée des barres chocolatées. Dis-je le baiser terminé, en sortant une de ma poche.

-Tu en avais et tu nous as rien dit !!! Dit alors Remus.

-C'est que j'avais prévus qu'on allait manger un chevreuil... Dis-je d'un air malicieux en sortant une dizaine de barres de mes poches.

Je sentis alors quelqu'un me soulever et je lâchais alors les barres.

-SIRIUS POSE MOI !

-ARGHHHHHH ! Cria-t-il d'un air sauvage en me jetant dans les airs et me rattrapant à chaque fois.

-ESPECE D'HOMME DE CRO-MAGNON LÂCHE MOI! Hurlai-je pendant qu'il me tenait par les pieds au dessus du sol.

-Si tu le veux...Fit-il en relâchant son étreinte autour de ma cheville.

-NON NE ME LACHE PAS NE ME LACHE PAS ARGHHHH !

Il venait, malgré mes prières, de me lâcher. Je le tirai par le pied et il s'affala à côté de moi. Je commençais à rire mais il se pencha au dessus de moi et m'immobilisa.

-A cause de toi, j'ai failli me faire bouffer par une chèvre !!!

-C'est végétarien tu sais, et puis y a pas de chèvres dans les bois.

-Enfin, une bestiole de ce genre là. Mais est ce que tu te rends compte que tu as mise ma vie en danger !!

-Pauvre petit Sirius, destiné à se retrouver dans la crotte d'une chèvre végétarienne.

-C'est pas drôle, fit-il en esquissant un sourire.

Il me regarda alors tendrement et je ne pus m'empêcher, devant tout cet amour dans son regard, d'approcher ma bouche de la sienne. De la coller aussi.

-J'ai faim.

On se retourna vers Peter et on vit qu'il avait tout mangé. Merde ! Et pourquoi ils n'étaient pas intervenus les autres ? J'eus la réponse en voyant Marisa se serrer contre Remus qui lui murmurait de jolis mots à l'oreille, vu son grand sourire, et Alice et Frank qui étaient en train de discuter de botanique.

-Je vois, en est apparemment les seuls à s'occuper de notre survie on dirait. Dit Sirius qui avait remarqué que les autres étaient tous occupés.

-Pas du tout, c'est que vous étiez en train de vous bagarrer alors on a préféré faire autre chose que vous regarder. Répliqua Remus.

Je m'apprêtais à répondre quand Remus nous fit signe de tous nous taire. Il tendit alors l'oreille et, après plusieurs instants de concentration extrême il dit :

-Il y a un camp de personnes près d'ici.

-Wow, t'as l'ouïe très développé toi !

Il sourit tristement et se releva.

-Venez, suivez moi si vous ne voulez pas tous mourir de froid.

On obéit tous sans hésiter, Sirius se mit à la hauteur de Remus et moi et Marisa on était derrière eux.

On arriva alors dans une clairière éclairée par un grand feu qui s'élevait en son milieu, et autour duquel était assis six jeunes de notre âge. Moldus. A en voir par leur habits et leurs tentes petites et bizarres. Quand je vis que les filles Moldus fixaient Sirius avec insistance, je m'avançais vers mon Siriusichinou et lui passait un bras derrière son dos. Comme pour signifier « Pas touche ». Les mecs, quant à eux, regardaient Marisa, sauf un qui bavait littéralement en me voyant.

-Euh...Salut ! Fit Marisa.

-On s'est perdus et on ne retrouve plus notre campement. Dit alors Remus.

-Ouais, et on se demande si on peut rester ici avec vous, enfin juste pour cette nuit. Ajouta Sirius en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-Mais bien sûr que vous pouvez rester, dit une fille. Totalement son charme, on est tous d'accord ?

Tout le monde acquiesça.

On s'assit alors à côté d'eux et, après de rapides présentations ils nous proposèrent des marshmallows à faire griller sur une pique. Sirius, lui, avait trouvé amusant de me piquer avec la brochette.

-Sirius imbécile, mange !

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, il ne m'obéit pas et, se levant il me dit d'un ton théâtral :

-En garde, demoiselle !

Les Moldus nous regardaient bizarrement, et les autres, qui connaissaient bien nos manies nous regardaient d'un air amusé. Je me levai à mon tour :

-Vous allez le regretter jeune damoiseau !

Il fit un grand sourire quand il vit que je me prêtais à son jeu, et on commença à croiser le fer, enfin le bois (haha ha). Finalement, il finit par m'arracher la baguette et il pointa les deux vers moi :

-Tu es à ma merci !!!

-Heu...c'est du bois.

-Justement, c'est du bois, c'est ma baguette magique ! (Les Moldus rirent mais je vis les autres se tendre et se jeter des regards inquiets).

-Mais bien sûr Sirius, tu as plein de pouvoirs magiques et tu va tous nous transformer en crapauds, sauf Peter, lui c'est pas la peine, il est déjà assez moche comme ça ... Aie ! Merci pour le marshmallow Peter et non, je ne vais pas te le rendre. Fis-je en m'asseyant et en jetant un regard sévère à Sirius.

**Marisa **

Un des marshmallows avait fondu sur mon doigt. Je jurais en espagnol en me suçant ce même doigt quand un des garçons à côté de moi s'écria en espagnol :

-Mais tu parles espagnol !!

-Oui, je suis espagnole, j'habitai en Andalousie, pourquoi ?

-Je suis espagnol par ma mère. Fit-il avec un grand sourire qui le rendait d'autant plus séduisant.

On commença alors à parler de ce beau pays qu'est l'Espagne, de lui, de moi, de nos familles, de nos loisirs...quand une des filles proposa qu'on joue à un « action vérité bonus ». On accepta tous avec plaisir et ce fut à Natsu de tourner la première la bouteille. Ca tomba sur l'espagnol et sur une certaine Tamo. Il choisit action.

-Fais moi un poème avec dix qualités sur qui tu veux.

Elle en pinçait pour lui, ça se voyait, et elle espérait qu'il lui en fasse un. Mais il préféra en faire un pour moi... Beau parleur je dois dire.

Puis ce fut au tour de Sirius. Il dut fleurter avec toutes les filles de la ronde. Bizarrement, à chaque fois que ça tombait sur lui et que c'était une fille qui demandait, il devait fleurter avec toutes les filles. Bizarre.

Elles semblaient toutes sous son charme. Et toutes regardaient d'un pas très bon œil Natsuki. Justement c'était à elle.

Sirius.

Je l'avais remarqué celui-là, ça faisait depuis qu'on était là qu'il regardait ma Natsuki. Il lui demanda de se déshabiller et de ne rester qu'en petite tenue, tout le reste de la soirée.

- Tu ne vas pas faire ça Natsu ?

-Sirius, le jeu, c'est le jeu. Fit-elle en riant et en enlevant ses habits.

-Mais...tu vas attraper froid !

-Oh Sirius !!Gronda-t-elle.

Elle avait un corps absolument magnifique et, à la lumière de ce feu elle était horriblement sexy. Je n'étais pas le seul à le remarquer. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Il fallait que je les détourne d'elle ! Je lançai mentalement à la bouteille un sort pour qu'elle tombe sur Marisa et moi.

-Marisa, déshabille-toi, toi aussi.

L'instant d'après, tous les regards, ou presque, étaient tournés vers son corps athlétique à faire fantasmer bien des hommes. Mission réussie. Une des filles du groupe dit alors :

-Si c'est comme ça, on a qu'à toutes se mettre à poil !

Et elle enleva ses habits.

-Je commence à de plus en plus aimer ce jeu, dis-je au fur et à mesure que toutes les filles enlevaient leurs habits.

-Je t'ai à l'œil Sirius ! Dit alors Natsu d'un air mi-malicieux mi-sévère.

Bon, j'ai un peu honte de l'avouer mais elle avait de magnifiques s...poumons et je les fixai avec un peu trop d'insistance.

**Natsu**

J'empruntai un stylo de chez une fille occupée à écrire son journal intime (j'ai réussi à lire « il s'appelle Sirius et c'est un vrai apollon... » Et j'écris bien lisiblement derrière un bout de papier qui traînait par là « Arrêtes de mater mes seins ». Je mis l'écriteau sur ma poitrine et, instantanément le visage de Sirius devint tout rouge.

-N'im...pport quoi...Je les regardais pas. Bafouilla-t-il.

Je partit d'un grand éclat de rire moqueur et lui répliquai :

-Alors comment tu sais ce que j'y ai écrit ?

Il parut sur le point de répliquer quelque chose mais se ravisa et tourna les yeux, gêné. Je l'embrassais sur la joue et lui sourit.

Il sourit à son tour et s'enquit en me voyant frissonner :

-Tu as froid ?

J'acquiesçai et il me serra contre lui.

**Marisa.**

L'espagnol m'avait prêté sa veste et, le jeu terminé, je restais avec lui à discuter. Je me sentais attirée par lui, il était diablement beau... Remus partit se coucher, ainsi que Sirius et Natsu qui dormirent sous la même couette.


	13. Le 13 porte malheurpour Marisa!

**Oui oui je sais, ce chapitre a été assez long à venir. **

**Je dis cela à ceux qui lisent et attendent chacun de mes chapitres avec impatience. Mes fans quoi. Dont le nombre de limite à deux personnes ou trois personnes :) ...Dont TOMOE !! A qui je fais de très gros bisoux! **

**Merci aussi à Georgianna d'avoir mis un review dans CHAQUE chapitre!!!**

**LalalalalalalalLALALALALAlalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala. Lala.**

**Natsu**

Je me réveillai mais gardai les yeux fermés. Je tenais le plus possible à profiter de cette sensation de bien-être dans laquelle j'étais. Ca sentait bon la résine de pin et la terre fraîche, et puis j'avais délicieusement chaud. Je devrais plutôt dire là où on était car je sentais qu'il y avait quelqu'un à côté de moi. J'ouvris lors brusquement les yeux et vit que j'avais posé la tête sur le torse de quelqu'un, je levais et vit la figure de Sirius qui me regardait. Je remarquai alors que j'étais en petite tenue et que j'avais passé bras et jambe autour de lui.

PAR MERLIN !

Pourquoi est-ce qu'on dormait ensemble et POURQUOI je n'étais pas mieux habillée ? Est-ce qu'on avait... ?J'étais affolée, trop pour réagir...Puis, les événements de la veille me revinrent en mémoire et je me calmai immédiatement.

-Bonjour, chuchota Sirius en m'embrassant dans le cou, juste en dessous de mon oreille. Je souris, et, me frottant les yeux, je lui chuchotai à mon tour :

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?

-Je te regardais dormir.

Mon sourire s'élargit encore plus et je posai un baiser furtif sur sa joue.

-Et puis je ne voulais pas que tu changes de position, celle-ci me plait bien. Rajouta-t-il d'un ton malicieux.

Je lui donnai une petite tape derrière le crâne mais ne bougeai pas. Je poussai un léger soupir. De bonheur. Sirius m'embrassa sur le front sur le front et on resta plusieurs instants l'un contre l'autre, silencieux.

Alice et Frank dormaient comme des bienheureux. Remus et Marisa dormaient dans des sacs de couchage à part. Je fronçais les sourcils. J'avais remarqué comment Marisa avait négligé Remus. Elle avait passé toute la soirée à parler avec cet espagnol, à le draguer ouvertement. Le pauvre Remus s'était lassé et était parti dormir seul. Je croyais qu'elle l'aimait...Il faudra que j'ai une conversation avec elle dès son réveil.

Je sentis alors Sirius se tendre et me serrer plus fort contre lui.

-Qu...Il me mit un doigt sur les lèvres.

Bien, bien, je me tais. Ce fut là que je les entendis, deux voix, l'une masculine, l'autre féminine. La fille semblait très inquiète, et le garçon essayait tant bien que mal de la rassurer, car lui aussi semblait très inquiet. Les voix se rapprochaient de nous.

Soudain, ils apparurent devant nous. Quelle ne fut notre surprise quand on vit que c'étaient James et Lily ! Sirius et moi nous détendîmes, et eux s'arrêtèrent brusquement.

**James**

On avait passé la nuit à les chercher, alors que j'aurais préféré de loin qu'on reste tout les deux ensemble, à se parler à rire, à échanger de longs regards amoureux…ainsi que de longs baisers ! Ca fait six ans que j'attendais ce moment, où on était très intimes (NDA : Vous attendez que je vous fasse un dessin ?), et ils avaient décidés de se perdre… Et puis, Sirius et Remus étaient assez grands pour se débrouiller tout seuls quand même ! Mais Lily avait tenu à les chercher, et on avait passé le reste de la nuit à les chercher dans le froid et dans le noir… Et là on trouvait ce grand benêt de Sirius à dormir avec Natsu, l'un contre l'autre. Toute mon inquiétude s'est alors envolée, et, au lieu de leur demander comment ils allaient ou comment ils étaient arrivés là, je leur sorti, moqueur :

-Vous vous êtes bien amusés cette nuit, à ce que je vois…

Immédiatement Natsu me répondit sur le même ton :

-Vous aussi hier vous aviez bien l'air de vous amuser dans la tente…

Sirius et elle éclatèrent d'un rire silencieux pendant que Lily et moi nous nous regardions, gênés.

-Vous…nous avez vus ? Demanda ma Lily-jolie toute rouge.

-Bah oui, c'est même pour ça qu'on est tous partis, vous laissant à vos ébats...Lui répondis Sirius.

**Natsuki**

-Lily ? James ? Fit alors une voix ensommeillée.

On se retourna tous et on vit Remus qui se débarrassait de son sac de couchage.

-Salut !

-Bien dormi ?

-Ouais ouais, marmonna Remus en jetant un regard peiné vers Marisa.

-Bon, on fait quoi là maintenant ? Dit Lily.

-On réveille Frank, Alice, Peter et Marisa et on s'en va ? Fis-je en considérant les autres, encore endormis.

L'idée fut approuvée par tout le monde. Lily partit réveiller Frank et Alice, Sirius donna un coup de pied dans la masse difforme que formait Peter, et moi je secouais Marisa.

-Salut ! Me fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle ne reçut de moi qu'un regard sévère.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Après faudra qu'on parle de ce qu'il y a.

Elle semblait vraiment ne pas comprendre. Je soupirais et James dit :

-Bon, on y va...

-Et les moldus ? Demanda Alice.

-Les moldus ? Quels moldus ? Dit le Lily-jolie de James.

-Ce sont eux qui nous ont accueillis, hier. Expliquais-je pendant que Sirius passait son bras autour de ma taille, me serrant tout contre lui.

-Ah, fit tout simplement James, la mine songeuse.

-Bah, on leur laisse un petit mot. Proposa Frank.

-Ouais, je m'en charge. Dit Sirius en sortant un vieux bout de parchemin de sa poche.

-Pas avec ça idiot. Lança Marisa. C'est des moldus je te rappelle.

Sirius prit un air faussement vexé et lui jeta le parchemin qu'elle évita d'un bond souple en lui tirant la langue. Je jetai un regard vers Remus et vit qu'il avait tourné les yeux.

Finalement, ce fut Frank qui gribouilla un merci et quelques mots expliquant notre départ sur un des emballages de marshmallows de la veille.

**James.**

-On y va ! Fit ma Lily après m'avoir embrassé.

Elle se transplana la première sous le regard étonné des autres.

-Quoi ?

-Elle...elle s'est transplanée !!Dit Peter.

-Oui, j'ai remarqué.

Sirius se tapa le front et dit :

-Par Merlin, on aurait du y penser !!!

Je secouai la tête en esquissant un sourire et me transplanant.

**Marisa**

Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde me faisait la tête ? Même Remus ! Mon Remus ! Tout le monde s'était transplané et il ne restait plus que lui et moi. Je m'approchai de lui et lui prit la main. Il se dégagea si brusquement que j'en restais patoise.

-R...Remus ?

Il évita mon regard.

-Lâche moi Marisa ! Fit-il d'u ton froid avant de disparaître. Je restais debout quelques instants, à réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer. Qu'est ce que j'avais fait ? Rien. Il y a bien quelque chose, il ne se fâcherait pas pour « rien ». J'entendis alors un des moldus se réveiller et me dis qu'il valait mieux que j'aille m'expliquer avec lui.

Remus

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Pour une fois que j'aimais une réellement fille, pour une fois que je me sentais bien, épanoui, complètement heureux, que le vide dans mon cœur a été comblé, il a fallu qu'elle me trahisse...

-Remus ! Dit-elle en apparaissant à côté de moi.

Je me détournai d'elle mais elle m'agrippa au bras et continua :

-Mais, tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il y a à la fin ?

Je me tournai vers elle, tellement en colère qu'elle me lâcha et fit un pas en arrière.

-Tu veux que je t'explique ce qu'il y a ? TU VEUX QUE JE T'EXPLIQUE CE QU'IL Y A ?!

Fallait que je me calme.

-Hier, tu as passé toute la soirée à...à DRAGUER CE CONNARD ! Devant moi en plus !

-Moi ? Fit-elle.

-Ne fais pas l'innocente !!Tu as fait comme si je n'existais pas ! Tu m'as complètement ignoré pour aller te jeter dans les bras de cet idiot ! Tu as passé toute la soirée à flirter avec lui, à rire avec lui, à lui parler comme si vous sortiez ensemble !

Marisa.

Il avait raison. Je m'étais vraiment conduite comme une salope. Et le pire c'est que je m'en étais rendue compte ! Mais j'avais continuée...Je baissais le yeux et dit :

-Tu as raison. Désolée.

-Désolée ? DESOLEE ? Mais ça ne suffit pas d'être désolée !! Tu m'as fait mal ! Tu comprends ? Plus mal que n'importe quel sort impardonnable ! Tu...tu m'as complètement brisé le cœur ! Tu...

Sa voix se tut et il détourna les yeux. Il semblait être à la limite de pleurer. Tout ça à cause de moi. Je l'aimais, et lui m'aimait...Alors pourquoi j'avais ressenti le besoin d'aller draguer ce mec hier ? Pourquoi je n'étais pas restée avec Remus ? Comme Natsu avec Sirius ou Alice avec Frank ? C'était avec Remus que je sortais, pas avec cet espagnol...Pourtant, le temps d'une soirée ça avait été comme si.

-Remus...Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit...Je t'assures, je te le jure que je t'aime ! Seulement, c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive... J'ai toujours été comme ça, à draguer le premier mec qui se présente, et, je l'avoue ce n'est pas à mon avantage. Seulement, c'est...je n'y peut strictement RIEN ! C'est dans ma nature ! S'il te plait, je t'en supplies, pardonne moi et on oublie...S'il te plait Remus...

Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues sans s'interrompre.

-Marisa...

-Oui ? Dis-je avec espoir.

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on rompe.

-Quoi ????

Je me sentis défaillir. Remus ne me regardait toujours pas dans les yeux.

-Je crois qu'il faut qu'on rompe.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Mais...parce que ça ne marche pas tu le vois bien !

-Mais, je t'aime !! Dis-je d'un ton désespéré.

-Moi aussi Marisa je t'aime ! Fit-il en se tournant enfin vers moi.

-Et bien alors, c'est suffisant !

-Non Marisa. Dans certains cas ça ne suffit pas.

-Remus, écoute, je suis désolée pour hier ! Je ne le referai plus ! Si on oubliait maintenant...Ajoutai-je d'un ton suppliant.

Il ne répondit pas. A nouveau, il regardait autre part.

-Remus !!Criais-je en pleurant.

Il se tourna vers moi et je vis qu'il avait les yeux rouges.

-Le problème, c'est que je t'aime trop. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu le fais, à Poudlard par exemple, tout le temps tu flirtais avec d'autres garçons. Je fermais les yeux, faisant semblant de ne rien voir, mais souffrais en silence. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu n'arrêtera pas, c'est, comme tu le dis, dans ta nature, et moi quand je vois ça, ça me rend jaloux, ça me donne envie de tuer à celui à qui tu parle, ça me détruit... Je crois que si on ne sortait plus ensemble, ça me ferait toujours mal, mais au moins je pourrais me dire qu'on ne sort pas ensemble, que tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux. Et que je ne suis rien pour toi. Et ça me fera sentir mieux.

-MAIS TU N'ES PAS RIEN POUR MOI !!

Il me regard d'un air peiné. Il allait casser. Quoi que je fasse ou dise, on allait se séparer.

-Je vois, mais je veux que tu saches que je t'aime encore.

-Moi aussi Marisa ! Là n'est pas la question ! S'écria-t-il.

Je baissais les yeux, songeant que tout ça était de ma faute.

-On reste amis ? Demanda-t-il alors.

On reste amis. La phrase qui tue. Comment redevenir de simples amis après tout ce qui s'était passé ? Après tout ce qu'on avait partagé ? Comment pourrais-je encore croiser son regard après ça ? Comment pourrais-je encore lui parler, le toucher, en faisant comme si de rien n'était ? Comment pourrais-je m'empêcher de vivre sans qu'il ne m'embrasse, sans qu'il ne me serve fort contre lui dans ses bras, sans m'imprégner de son odeur ? Comment pourrais-je être simplement son amie ?

-Oui, on reste amis. Lui répondis-je après un long moment, sans oser croiser son regard.

Il s'éloignait.

-REMUS !

Il se retourna et je lui sautai au cou. Je l'embrassai alors fougueusement, comme pour garder en souvenir la douceur de ses lèvres, le goût de sa langue, la chaleur de son souffle. Son baiser. Il me serra contre lui et répondit à mon baiser avec autant de fougue et de passion que moi. Il arrêta notre dernier baiser. Il avait disparut.

Je touchai mes lèvres. Dire que c'était la dernière fois qu'on s'embrassait.

Natsuki

Sirius était en train de préparer de la... « nourriture », et moi je taquinais mon petit Sirius.

-Ca me rappelle la potion Tue-cafards qu'on avait apprise en 3ème année !

-Tue-cafards, Tue-Natsu ...Ca revient au même. M'avait-il fait

-Oh, ça c'est méchant...Décidément, jamais de ta vie, et ce malgré tous tes efforts, tu ne pourras égaler un elfe de cuisine.

J'échappai à un bout d'oignon volant en riant et l'enlaçai par derrière alors qu'il remuait la soupe.

-Il manque un ingrédient...Fit-il après en avoir goûté un peu.

-Quoi ?

Il se retourna vers moi, un air de folie sur le visage :

-TOI !

Je m'échappai juste à temps et me mit à courir alors qu'il me suivait avec un couteau à la main et en poussant des cris de cannibale.

Je m'arrêtais net. Marisa venait d'entrer dans le camp et elle avait les yeux rouges d'avoir trop parlée.

-JE T'AI EU ! Hurla alors ce malade de Sirius.

-Tais-toi ! Lui ordonnais-je en montant Marisa du menton.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Mais t'es aveugle ? Enfin, je t'aime comme ça mon petit Sirius aveugle... (Il m'embrassa) Je vais voir ce qu'elle a.

Je laissai Sirius là et courut dans la direction dans laquelle j'avais vu Marisa s'enfuit. Je la retrouvai recroquevillée derrière un arbre, à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Je l'entourais de mes bras en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille. J'esquissai un sourire. Ca me faisait penser à la nuit du bal où Sirius m'avait réconforté et...embrassé pour la première fois. Mais mon sourire s'effaça bien vite quand elle leva vers moi ses yeux pleins de tristesse et de larmes. Je lui murmurais :

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ma Marisounette ?

Elle renifla quelques instants avant de pouvoir me dire :

-Remus, moi...On a cassé ! Elle avait crié ces derniers mots, crachés comme s'ils lui brûlaient la langue, et s'étais remise à pleurer.

Moi, j'étais abasourdie. Ils avaient cassé !

Marisa et Remus ?! Et pourtant, ils s'aimaient, ça j'en étais sûre ... Ça n'avait pas suffit on dirait. Quand elle eut arrêté cette deuxième crise de larmes, je lui demandais :

-Mais...pourquoi ?

-C'est ma faute...J'ai tout gâché. Je me suis vraiment conduite comme...comme une salope !

Elle parlait d'hier.

-...j'ai complètement tout fait foirer. Moi et ma manie de vouloir draguer tout ce qui bouge...Mais je ne le fais pas exprès !! Je te le jure ! C'est...comme une maladie...

-Et il a rompu avec toi pour ça ?

-Je le comprends. Comment sortir avec une fille qui dès qu'elle voit un mâle lui saute dessus...C'est ma faute ! Tout est de ma faute ! Rajouta-t-elle avant de recommencer à pleurer sur mon épaule.

-Oh ma pauvre Marisa ! Et, est ce que...enfin je veux dire est-ce que tu...

Je n'arrivais pas à finir ma phrase. Mais elle m'avait compris.

-Si je l'aime ? Oui, je l'aime, de tout mon cœur, de tout mon être, de toute mon âme je l'aime ! S'écria-t-elle.

Suivit un petit silence où elle semblait repasser la scène de la rupture dans sa tête.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Elle réfléchit un instant avant de dire :

-On ressortira ensemble. Plus jamais je ne draguerais quelqu'un d'autre, j'attirerai son attention...

Je fronçais les sourcils, incrédule et eut un sourire indulgent.

-Ecoute ma chérie, je ne suis pas sûre que ça marche.

Elle baissa les yeux.

-Je sais, oui...Mais je n'ai pas le choix si je veux qu'on se remette ensemble. Oh Natsu, je ne sais plus quoi faire en fait ! Comment est-ce qu'on pourra se parler, se voir, rire ensemble normalement avec tout ce qui s'est passé... ?

-Justement ? Agit normalement !

Elle rentra la tête entre les épaules et la secoua.

-Allez, sourit ! Fis-je en lui levant le menton avec un grand sourire.

Elle finit par sourire et me dit avec un léger soupir.

-Toi, t'as Sirius, la chance.

-Ouais...on rentre ?

Elle acquiesça et on se leva. Bizarrement, sa phrase ne m'avait pas fait tellement plaisir. Non pas que je ne sois pas contente de sortir avec Sirius, grand Dieu non ! C'est bien la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée dans ma vie. C''est juste que Sirius...c'était Sirius ! Sirius le tombeur de filles, qui peut toutes les avoir juste avec une esquisse de sourire. Et moi, je n'étais que Natsu, la gentille fille que tout le monde aime bien, mais qui, si on sort avec elle, on se lasse...Et ça j'en avais déjà fait la malheureuse expérience auparavant.

Arrivés au camp, j'aperçus Remus et le reste des maraudeurs. Ils s'étaient arrêtés de parler en nous voyant. Je partis rejoindre Sirius. Il était terriblement canon, et...avait la même nature que Marisa. Un Don Juan. Je devins alors encore plus soucieuse à la possibilité de le perdre. Il me sourit, et, désignant Marisa du menton, il me signifia qu'il allait la rejoindre.

Et si Marisa lui tapait dans l'œil ? Elle était sexy et canon. Une vraie bombe à faire tomber n'importe quel mec .Je me rassurais en pensant qu'elle aimait Remus et qu'elle avait pris la décision de ne pas draguer. Une minute ? J'étais en train de soupçonner que Sirius, mon petit ami, me trompe avec sa meilleure amie, soit ma meilleure amie aussi, Marisa. J'étais vraiment ignoble et je rougissais rien qu'à l'idée que j'ai pu penser ça.

Sirius

Je pris Marisa dans mes bras et elle se laissa aller contre moi.

-Sirius, si tu savais...

-Je sais...En fait, Remus m'a dit que vous aviez cassé mais il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi...Il n'a pas voulu...

Elle eut un petit sourire triste et dit :

-Il a le cœur noble. Il n'a pas voulu vous dire que je m'étais conduite comme une...enfin...

-Comment ça ? Dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

-Dit pas que t'as rien remarqué hier soir ...

-Non...

Elle sourit en regardant ma Natsu et dit :

-C'est vrai, t'étais tellement absorbé par Natsu...

-Tu vas quand même pas me le rapprocher ! Dis-je un peu sur la défensive, comme à chaque fois qu'il était question de sentiments.

-Non non, vous formez un si beau couple ensemble...

J'interrompis le silence qui suivit :

-Et est-ce que tu l'aimes encore ?

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, et je vis dans son regard que oui, elle était encore amoureuse de notre Lunard.

-Sirius, s'il te plait, n'en parlons plus, ça me fait mal.

Elle se dégagea de moi et me disant :

-Je crois que Natsu a elle aussi besoin du petit Sirius maintenant.

Je me retournais et vit ma Natsuki toute sombre. Brusquement, je devins inquiet. Une Natsuki sombre était aussi rare qu'un Peter rassasié.

-Natsu ?

-Oui ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Fis-je en la prenant doucement dans mes bras.

-Rien.

-Natsu ? Dis-je d'un ton plus sévère en la prenant par les épaules, la fixant droit dans ses beaux yeux bleus ciels...

-Sirius, est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

-Mais, quelle question ! Bien sûr que je t'aime Natsu, tu le sais bien...

-...Sirius, s'il te plait, réponds franchement.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Elle n'avait pas confiance en moi ou quoi ?

-Natsu, qu'est ce qui se passe, t'as plus confiance en moi ou quoi ?

-Sirius, c'est juste que toi, t'es...toi ! T'es l'homme que toutes les filles rêvent d'avoir et qui peut toutes les avoir. Alors que moi,...je suis moi... J'ai tellement peur que tu commences à en aimer une autre, beaucoup mieux que moi.

-Natsu, arrête, franchement, toutes les filles ne sont absolument rien à côté de toi ! Crois moi, j'en ai connu beaucoup, et aucune ne t'arrive ne serait-ce qu'à la cheville ! Elles sont toutes tellement banales à côté de toi, aucune n'a ta personnalité, ni ton originalité et encore moins ta grande beauté. Tu es tout simplement magnifique Natsu, je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit mais ce ne sont pas de simples paroles, je le pense vraiment, du plus profond de mon être, tu es une vraie déesse qui a décidé d'honorer le pauvre mortel que je suis avec son amour. Je serai vraiment le dernier des idiots si je m'en allais pour sortir avec une greluche qui vaut dans les dix mille fois moins que toi. Et puis, je t'aime Natsu, je t'aime et ça je ne peux pas le contrôler ? Je t'aime tu comprends ?

**Natsuki**

Je l'avais mis dans un drôle d'état. Il était tellement troublé...Je souris :

-Est-ce que je te donne vraiment l'impression de ne pas t'aimer ?

-Oh Sirius non ! C'est juste que j'ai tellement peur de n'être...qu'une de plus !!

Je l'avais dit. Je me mordis la lèvre mais ne retirai pas mes paroles.

Il fronça les sourcils. Je crois bien l'avoir froissé.

-Comment ça, « une de plus » ?

-Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire Sirius...

-Tu veux dire que je ne suis qu'un Don Juan, un séducteur insatiable...

-Et c'est ce que tu étais ! Criais-je.

Il était vraiment en colère et sembla sur le point de répliquer mais il se radoucit immédiatement :

-Tu as raison Natsu. Il me prit et me serra dans ses bras. Il me prit une mèche de cheveux et joua avec un moment avant de murmurer à mon oreille :

-Tu as raison quand tu dit que j'étais une espèce de Don Juan...mais ça, c'est terminé quand je t'ai connue. Si je laissais tomber toute ces filles, c'est que je ne les aimais pas, mais toi Natsu, je t'aime plus que je n'ai jamais quelqu'un. Natsu (Il me serra plus fort contre lui) tu es tout pour moi, sans toi je suis perdu, je...je...Oh Natsuki s'il te plait...

Il me suppliait du regard de le croire. Il avait l'air tellement désemparé par rapport à d'habitude, tellement déconcerté. Et puis maintenant j'avais la certitude qu'il m'aimait, autant que moi je l'aimais.

-Sirius, je suis désolée ! J'étais vraiment idiote de dire ça.

-Tu as dit ce que u pensais au moins.

-Oui mais n'empêche j'ai été idiote de douter de toi. Ce que je peux être...enfin...

Je lui souris.

Il me sourit et se baissa pour m'embrasser tendrement, comme pour me prouver qu'il m'aimait. Je répondis tout aussi tendrement à son baiser et on resta ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Mes battements de cœur s'étaient peu à peu calmés et se mêlaient aux siens, pendant que son odeur suave d'ambre et de gomme arabique me rendait encore plus folle de lui.

**Remus **

Je les observais. Tout les deux, enlacés. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Marisa et vit qu'elle aussi les regardait, l'air triste. Dire que maintenant, j'aurai pu la tenir dans mes bras. Dire que j'avais prévu de lui annoncer **ce** soir ce que j'étais vraiment...

**Marisa**

Je les observais. Tout les deux, enlacés. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers Remus. Il était justement en train de me regarder et nos deux regards ses croisèrent. On baissa les yeux, gênés. Il devait penser comme moi. Que ceux qui étaient debout à s'enlacer, ça aurait pu être nous.

**Sirius**

Plusieurs jours étaient passés depuis qu'on s'était perdus, et aujourd'hui c'était un jour tout spécial. Normalement j'étais un lève-tard, mais ce matin faisait exception à la règle car aujourd'hui on était...NOEL ! Je me levai silencieusement et me mit au milieu de la tente pour crier :

-PAPA NOEL EST PASSE !

Tous se levèrent en sursaut :

-Keskispass ?

-Au feu ! Il y a le feu ! Cria Natsu en se levant et en courrant hors de la tente.

On la regarda tous, ébahis, et quand elle revint, on se mit tous à rire.

-Haha haha ha, très drôle Sirius ! Tu sais que j'ai eu la peur de ma vie ! Me dit-elle en se retenant de rire et en me jetant un coussin dessus.

Je partis l'enlacer alors qu'elle mettait son sweet, vu qu'elle avait dormi, comme toujours, avec un bas de pyjama et en soutifs. Je lui dis joyeusement alors qu'elle se débattait courageusement et inutilement :

-Natsu, calme toi ! Aujourd'hui c'est Noël ! Jour sacré de paix et de bonheur !

Elle bougonna un peu mais finit par dire avec un large sourire :

-Ah ouais, les cadeaux !!!

Elle avait des étoiles dans les yeux ma Natsuki adorée, on aurait dit une fillette de sept ans !!

Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'embrasser quand Remus fit remarquer :

-Y a plein d'hiboux dehors !

Ce fut comme un signal de départ, Marisa cria :

-Offertas ! Offertas !

Et tout le monde sortit dehors, moi le premier, entraîné par Natsu qui me tenait fermement par la main. Arrivés dehors, elle me lâcha la main et on s'arrêta brusquement devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à nous. Des dizaines et des dizaines d'hiboux volaient autour du sapin qu'on avait décoré la veille, lâchant des cadeaux qui venaient agrandir une des neuf piles de cadeaux s'élevant en dessous.

Quand ils étaient tous partis, Natsu me lâcha et commença à sautiller en criant :

-KyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAaAaAa !

Alors, tout le monde se jeta sur les piles :

-Tiens Lily, j'ai trouvé ta pile ! Dis Frank en désignant un monceau de cadeaux avant d'aller chercher les siens.

Natsu quant à elle, avait déjà trouvée ses cadeaux et était en train de les déballer. Je considérais une pile un peu à l'écart. Sûrement la mienne. Qu'est ce que j'allais encore y trouver ?

J'ouvris le premier cadeau de la pile. Emballé dans du noir. Il y avait une lettre, écrite par ma chère et tendre

Mère. Elle disait à peu prêt la même chose depuis sept ans, que j'étais un Black blablabla sang pur blablabla déshonneur blablabla ne pas mélanger avec des sangs de bourbes blablabla...Je chiffonnais la lettre et la brûlais d'un sort. Tiens, ma famille avait même pensé à m'envoyer un livre. « La noblesse des sang pur ». Il connut le même sort que la lettre.

Bien. Ca avait fait chuté mon moral de 1000 à -10 000...

Natsuki

Pleins, pleins de lettres et de cadeaux du Japon j'avais reçus ! Tout les amis que j'y avais m'avaient envoyé une lettre et un joli cadeau !

Pff...Quelqu'un m'avait envoyé un livre. Ma grand-mère sûrement. Chaque année je recevais d'elle un livre de cuisine ou de « Comment tenir une maison propre en dix leçons ». Dessus il y avait un petit mot...

C'était Tomoe ! Ma meilleure amie ! Elle n'était pas du genre à ouvrir un livre en dehors de ceux qu'on devait lire pour l'école et encore moins à se casser la tête pour en trouver un bon à offrir... Je déchirais le papier cadeau et me trouvais devant...un album photo ! Je l'ouvris fébrilement et vit des amis à moi me faire de grands signes ! Je le feuilletai et vit toute ma famille, mes amis, quelques profs, des voisins, l'épicier (Tomoe...n'est pas très normale. C'est pour ça qu'on est meilleures amies !) Avec, pour la plupart, des commentaires tout aussi bizarres que la Tomoe qui les avait écrit. Je trouvais aussi une photo de moi, qui approchait de Tomoe par derrière pour l'asperger de chantilly, et une autre d'une Tomoe pleine de chantilly qui s'approchait de moi par derrière pour me jeter de la peinture verte dessus...Je fermais le livre et le serrais contre moi, les yeux fermés, comme pour serrer dans mes bras toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dedans. Elles me manquaient, et je sentais le vide qu'avait laissé leur absence en moi. J'ouvris les yeux et mon regard tomba sur une petite boite entourée de papier de soie. Je la pris dans ma main et la caressais avec mes doigts. Je l'ouvris alors doucement et failli me renverser en arrière en voyant ce qu'il y avait dedans. J'ouvris de grands yeux de stupeur. Qui pouvait m'offrir ça ?

C'était un magnifique bracelet en bois d'ébène, parcouru par une multitude de petites veines transparentes, traversées par un liquide bleuâtre brillant, formant un ensemble de rivières à la surface glacée comme en hiver.

On aurait dit la pièce...vivante. Une vraie œuvre d'art...Que quelqu'un puisse m'offrir un objet d'une telle valeur...

Je regardais dans la boite et vit un petit mot :

« Joyeux Noël ma belle !

Je t'aime

Sirius »

Sirius

J'étais en train de broyer du noir...A penser à de sombres choses (ma famille) quand quelqu'un me sauta dessus. C'était tellement inattendu que je tombais sur le sol, la personne avec moi.

-Oh Sirius tu n'aurais pas du ! Me criait Natsu en me couvrant de baisers.

-Natsu tu m'étouffes !

-Je t'aime tellement mon petit Sirius ! Continua-t-elle de me crier en me serrant contre elle.

Je faisais semblant de me débattre, mais pour rien au monde je ne l'aurais repoussée...Sa présence me faisait tellement du bien ! Elle était en train d'effacer mes soucis et de mettre à la place de sa bonne humeur et de son amour ! _Ah ma Natsu, qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi ?_

Je l'embrassais dans le cou en la serrant moi aussi contre moi avant de me relever et de lui dire :

-Tu as trouvée le bracelet ?

-Oh Sirius il est magnifique, vraiment tu n'aurais pas du...

Je souris, heureux qu'elle ait aimé le cadeau :

-Natsu, tu vaux bien plus qu'un millier de ces bracelets.

Elle m'embrassant et je lui dis :

-Et ce n'est pas tout ! Tu l'as mis ?ok. Tu vois toutes ces petites veines ? Elles sont traversées d'un élixir de montr-amour, ce qui fait qu'elles brilleront autant que je t'aimerais.

**Natsuki**

Il me prit la main, et effleura légèrement le bracelet. Instantanément, des centaines de petits feus d'artifice explosèrent à la surface, créant une lumière aveuglante. Ils disparurent mais l'élixir était à présent devenu argenté, rayonnant.

Après un silence de plusieurs minutes je balbutiai :

-Je...je ne sais pas quoi dire...

Il me leva le menton et me dit :

-Alors ne dit rien, te voir heureuse ainsi me suffit largement.

Personne, je dis bien personne n'a la chance d'avoir un Sirius comme moi. Je l'embrassai et lui dit :

-Merci...

**Marisa**

Des chocolats, des colliers, des bracelets, des dizaines de bouquets de fleurs et bien sûr, pleins de lettres d'amour. Ca c'était de la part de mes admirateurs. Ç'est drôle ils m'offraient à peu près tous la même chose. Mais ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'ils pensaient à moi en ce matin de Noël.

-Je peux t'aider à déballer les cadeaux ?

-T'as déjà terminée avec tous les tiens ?

-Ouais.

-Ok Natsu.

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle s'assit à côté de moi et entreprit de déballer le premier paquet qui lui tombait sous la main.

-Marisa !!!

Je me tournais vers elle.

-Oui ARGHHHHHHHH !

Elle avait trouvé un soutien-gorge en dentelle et le brandissait par ses brettelles en le regardant en fronçant les sourcils.

A mon cri, tout le monde s'était retourné. J'arrachais le soutif des mains de Natsu et m'assit dessus sous les regards surpris de tout le monde.

Je prit le paquet et considérai l'étiquette.

-C'est...JIM TOBOL !

-Jim Tobol ? Le mec qui t'avait déclaré sa flamme dans le couloir ? Le petit brun à lunettes ?

-T'as quelque chose contre les bruns à lunettes Sirius ? Lança James.

-C'est pas ma faute s'ils sont tous moches ! AAAA !

James venait de lui sauter dessus...assez sauvagement. Et ils faisaient semblant de se battre. James prit le dessus à la fin et dit :

-En plus d'être beaux, les bruns à lunettes sont les plus forts.

Quant à moi, j'étais contente qu'ils m'aient tous oublié, moi, et mon soutien-gorge agréablement offert par Jim Tobol.

**Natsu**

Tout le monde était rassemblé autour de moi, je leur montrai mes photos.

-Ah, ça c'est pendant les vacances. Dis-je en montrant une photo de moi en train de courir sur la plage en maillot de bain.

James siffla et Sirius lui jeta un regard qui signifiait « Siffle encore et tu risquera fort d'être stérile à vie ».

J'éclatai de rire en voyant une photo de moi, endormie sur la plage et où mes « amis » (sur le plan de ma petite Tomoe chérie) m'avaient construit un corps de femme avec des seins de 50 cm de diamètre sur moi, et Tomoe à côté de moi qui souriait d'un air machiavélique.

Tout le monde riait. On était vraiment bien ici. Dommage que la rentrée ce soit après demain.

Soudain on vit Frank et Alice rentrer au camp, Alice contenant difficilement sa joie et Frank arborant un grand sourire béat. En voyant Alice ainsi, les joues rouges et sautillant je posai la question :

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Alors là, Alice nous montra son doigt, et Lily, Marisa et moi nous levâmes d'un bond et nous précipitâmes vers elle :

-Tu es fiancée ! Tu es fiancée ! TU ES FIANCEE ! AAAAA !

On avait toutes sauté sur elle, et entre les félicitations, les « montre moi ta bague » et les baisers qu'on lui donnait, Alice était littéralement au septième ciel !

Les garçons, eux, était plus calmes et souhaitaient leurs félicitations à Frank avec des tapes sur le dos.

**Lily**

Je m'étais réveillée la première. Je me levai et considérai James, qui dormait à côté de moi. Il avait les sourcils froncés et avait l'air extrêmement concentré.

Qui aurait dit que je sortirai un jour avec lui. Je l'avais toujours pris pour un coureur de jupons vaniteux, tout en l'aimant au plus profond de mon cœur. Et maintenant que j'étais avec lui, je me rendais compte que je m'étais trompée. Il m'avait dit qu'il ne voyait aucun autre moyen pour attirer mon attention, et quand je lui répondais qu'à chaque fois je le giflai, il m'avait dit qu'au moins, je le voyais.

Je me rendais compte à présent combien j'avais était cruelle...et surtout très bête.

Je me baissai et lui posai un baiser sur les lèvres. Ses traits se détendirent en me voyant et il me chuchota :

-Bonjour Lily-jolie...Bien dormi ?

-Oui. Fis je avec un sourire. Et toi ?

-Je dors toujours bien quand tu es à côté de moi.

N'es-t-il pas adorable ? Je me baissai et échangeai un long baiser matinal avec lui.

-Il faut y aller. Dis-je en rompant notre baiser.

-Où ? Ah ouais, Poudlard... Sa figure s'assombrit mais un immense sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. On va revoir nos petits serpents chéris !

Je le tapai avec un coussin et le regardai d'un air sévère. Néanmoins, devant une telle bonne humeur, je me laissai aller à sourire.

-On les réveille ?

-Laisse moi Sirius.

J'acquiesçai et partit chatouiller Marisa pendant que Sirius poussait des cris qui firent se réveiller tout le reste de la tente.

-Encore toi Sirius ! Toujours en train de crier ! Tu ne peux pas nous laisser dormir de bon matin ! Lança Natsu en même temps qu'un coussin.

-Préparez vous ! Aujourd'hui on rentre !

Natsu poussa un long cri d'agonie qui nous fit tous éclater de rire.

Une heure plus tard, on était tous dans un carrosse et nous éloignions du manoir des Potter. Quand il fut hors de vue Remus lança :

-Ca va me manquer.

**Natsuki**

-Ouais, dommage que ça soit passé si vite, les vacances.

-Vous pourrez toujours revenir pendant l'été. Proposa James.

-C'est vrai ? T'es sûr que ça ne va pas poser de problèmes ? Fit Marisa.

-Mais non au contraire, de toutes les façons, en été y a pas grand-chose à faire ici.

-Sirius, toi, tu viendras ?

James répondit çà sa place :

**-**Lui ? Il est tout l'été à squatter chez moi...

-C'est vrai tu rentres pas chez toi ?

Il eut un sourire méprisant et me répondit :

-Chez moi ? Mon « chez moi » comme tu dis n'est pas ce qu'on peut qualifier d'accueillant ou de reposant.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Il ne m'avait jamais parlé de sa famille.

-T'as pas envie de revoir tes parents ?

-Mes parents ? Ce qu'on appelle mes parents ne sont en fait que deux géniteurs auxquels je suis lié biologiquement.

Il se tut. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. On attendait qu'il termine. Comme il ne le faisait pas, je voulus poser une question mais James intervint :

-Qui a faim ?

James

Bon, j'aurai peut-être du trouver autre chose. Mais je savais que Sirius n'aimait pas qu'on parle de sa famille, et à présent il me jetait un regard reconnaissant.

-Faim ? Faim ?! Mais on vient de manger il y a une demi-heure ! Fit Lily.

-Y a peut-être des gens qui ont faim...

-Oui, oui moi ! Cria Peter.

-Vous voyez ?

Lily m lança un regard perplexe. Je jetai une boite de biscuits au gouffre sans fond.

-Et toi ? Tu n'avais pas faim ? Glissa Lily d'un air malicieux.

-Moi ? Si si, j'ai faim, tiens regarde je mange...Fis-je en prenant un biscuit à contrecoeur.

J'allais encore être malade en carrosse...

Lily secoua la tête et me sourit.

**Natsuki San**

On me cachait quelque chose...

Depuis qu'on avait parlé de sa famille Sirius était devenu bien sombre.

-Sirius ?

Il ne me répondit pas, absorbé par ses pensées. Je partis me blottir dans ses bras. Aucune réaction, on aurait dit qu'il n'était pas là. Je l'embrassai sur une joue. Toujours rien.

-Sirius ?

Je détestais être ignorée.

-Sirius ? Siriuus? SiriuuuUuUuUuUuUuUuUuUs? Siriusichinou ?

Il ne me répondit pas. Essayons une autre tactique.

-Sirius est tellement bête !

Ca devait être grave, il n'avait même pas tourné les yeux.

-Mais ce qu'il est bête ! Vraiment ! C'est pas possible ce qu'il peut-être bêêêête ! J'ai l'impression de sortir avec Goyle ! Il est tellement idiot ! C'est comme si je parlais à un âne !

J'avais pris un air faussement désespéré et tout le monde riait. Il allait bien finir par dire quelque chose.

-Et en plus il est moche ! On dirait un croisement entre une écrevisse et un pingouin, le tout avec des cheveux.

Est-ce qu'il était mort ? Non, il respirait...

-Severus est tellement plus sexy par rapport à lui...

Ah, enfin une réaction, il tourna les yeux vers moi, en me lançant un regard tendre et plein d'amour. Il esquissa un sourire triste.

-Je t'aime Natsuki. Fit-il en jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

Visiblement il ne m'avait pas entendu. Tant mieux. Ses paroles me firent me firent chaud au cœur, comme à chaque fois qu'il me disait qu'il m'aimait. Je serrai ses doigts dans ma main et l'embrassai sur les lèvres.

-Sirius ?

-Oui...

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a entre toi et ta famille ?

-C'est que...on s'entend pas bien.

-T'as des frères et sœurs...

-On ne s'entend pas bien non plus.

-Je te comprends. Moi aussi je ne m'entends pas très bien avec mon frère. A chaque fois que je lui présente un petit ami, il le drague et celui-ci découvre son goût pour les gens de même sexe. Enfin, c'est pas de ça qu'on parle...

Sirius me regarda d'un air indescriptible et esquissa un léger sourire amusé avant de s'assombrir de nouveau :

-Je crois, qu'il faut que je te raconte, tu es ma petite amie après tout. Dit-il en me caressant une joue. On est une famille de sangs purs, pour moi ça n'a pas grande importance toutes ces globules rouges, mais pas pour eux. Ils sont plutôt extrémistes, ils sont contre tous les sorciers d'origine moldue et trouvent que nous sommes « une race supérieure ». Ils ont tous été à Serpentard, alors ça leur a fait un choc que je sois à Gryffondor, et qu'on plus je n'ai pas envie de tuer tous les sorciers n'ayant pas de sang purs. Je suis en sorte leur petit déshonneur, vu que je n'arrête pas de m'opposer à mes parents...A la fin, j'en ai eu marre et c'est comme ça que je passe toutes mes vacances chez James.

-Oh Sirius...je ne savais pas que...

-Normal, je ne te l'avais pas dit ! Fit il en me souriant.

Je l'embrassai.

-Comme ça tu embrasses les croisements d'écrevisses et de pingouins ?

-Tu m'avais entendu...

-Oui, et tu va me le payer !! Fit-il d'un air de Rusard.

Il commença alors à me chatouiller de partout.

-Aaaaaaa non Sirius aaaaa aaaarrête !!! Dis-je, pliée en deux.

Il finit par arrêter, contre un baiser.

Je m'assis à côté de lui, les joues rouges, et il me prit par l'épaule.

Le bracelet brillait.

**Marisa**

Je fermai les yeux pour ne pas voir tout cet amour. Lily-James, Natsuki-Sirius, Alice-Frank, Peter-tartine.

I give her all my love  
That's all I do  
And if you saw my love  
You'd love her too  
I love her  
...

J'éteignai le boite à Beatles. Même John exprimait son amour. Tout le monde sauf moi.


	14. Note

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Je vous écris pour vous dire que j'ai laissée tombée cette fanfic.**

**En fait, ce que vous avez là, c'est la première partie de la fanfic. Je comptais en faire une deuxième, mais je n'ai pas le cœur à ça...**

**C'est pour ça que, pour la deuxième partie, je ferais une autre fic, avec les mêmes personnages, les mêmes couples (sauf RemusxMarisa) où il ne se connaissent pas vraiment, sauf Marisa qui va toujours être la meilleure amie de Sirius...**

**Cette deuxième fanfic va donc être complètement indépendante !**

**Sinon, maintenant j'écris un one-shot sur, ou plutôt contre Peter (hihihi je l'y fait souffriiiir), et une autre encore sur une animagus qui va rentrer à Poudlard en tant que chat de Remus après s'être enfuit de chez elle...**

**Sur ce, bonne soirée ou bonne journée !!**

**Merci de m'avoir lue !**

**Malum-est**


End file.
